Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2
by nerdielady
Summary: The continuation of the story of the clan of the descendants of Surak as they build new lives and a new home world.  T'Pau, Sarek and Selek, otherwise known as  Spock Prime,  and their families and kinsmen and what happens to them.
1. Chapter 1:Plans for This and That

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Although I do not own Star Trek itself, or any of the original characters, those characters which I have developed myself, and those situations which I have written about, and the story names I have created, belong to me, and may not be used by anyone else without my permission.**

**/**

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter One - Plans for This and That**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2270**

**Tarel**

It was time to prepare the plans for next year. He called a meeting of all the department heads and discussed the various items that had been presented to him. The list of classes for the next year was discussed and approved. The nominations for new instructors was discussed. They would need to hire three off-worlders, as they had not been able to find anyone here on New Vulcan to fill those particular slots. He received recommendations for all three positions, and contacted those people immediately after the meeting was over. One refused outright, saying he would not uproot his small children. The other two asked for the full package of information to be transmitted, and said they would respond as soon as they had had a chance to read and reflect on it. He went to the second recommendation for the third position, but was unable to reach that person directly, leaving a message and hoping to get in touch before the day was out.

They would have another hundred students in the fall. Many of them would be living in the new dormitory. He had already hired four elderly dorm parents. They would reside in special apartments, one on each floor. He would have preferred couples, but none had answered his advertisements. So instead he had two men and two women, but all seemed very well suited for these positions. All the furniture for the dorm rooms was under construction, right here on New Vulcan. As well as the curtains for the windows, and the sheets and blankets for the beds. The Academy was helping Vulcans to earn a living. It was synergy in action.

The second meeting of the week involved the textbooks for the new classes. There was much discussion here, as was to be expected. But agreement was reached by the end of the meeting, and he began to make arrangements with the publishers immediately. He really wished someone would start a factory here to manufacture PADDs. It would make his life so much easier.

He filled the last of the new instructor slots. They would all arrive in two months time, giving them time to wrap up their affairs wherever they were living now, and pack and ship their belongings. He must prepare a listing of available lodgings. He made himself a note, for there were too many details to keep track of now. He wondered how many empty houses were left in the settlement. Surely not many.

He ordered new nameplates for the new instructors, and the classrooms that would be used for the first time next year. He also ordered more of that special coating for the front walls of the classrooms. The one that allowed the instructors to mark on it and then clear it off with the special cloth. They all seemed to like that. It wasn't high tech, and it required no electricity or special electronics. It saved money for other things. He always had to consider the money.

He wondered whether he could get Sarek or Selek to teach a class in computer hardware. He would have to ask. He made himself another note. So many things to keep track of!

And then he remembered the kitchen and dining room in the new dormitory. He had not ordered cooking utensils, or pans, or dishes, or hired the staff. He groaned. How had he let that slide? Immediately he left his office and headed for Elinor's newspaper office. She would help him with the advertisements, he knew. He was astounded at her idea that he hire students to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen and dining area. This had never occurred to him. She said Terran universities did it all the time. Sometimes students had a hard time raising the money to pay their tuition, and these kinds of jobs helped them out. He sat down and drew up the requirements right then, with her giving him advice. He posted the flyer outside his office door the next morning, and had all the job slots filled before he left that afternoon. And the ad in the paper for cooks was answered by six different people, so that he had to hold interviews to select the four that he had the budget for. One would be in charge of first-meal, and one in charge of end-meal, and the other two would handle mid-meal, when the instructors would also be eating in the dining hall. They all gave him input on the equipment to be purchased, and were the best shops were, and he put together his requisitions the next day.

By the time the last day of classes rolled around, he had everything set for the fall. Unless he had forgotten something. Which he truly hoped he hadn't. T'Sura told him to go over everything with her, just as a back-up, and he gladly did so. She pointed out that he hadn't purchased any towels for the bathing rooms, or were the students to provide their own? He groaned. Another oversight. Towels and sheets were furnished. Thankfully, the budget was not bare yet. Although it was getting tight. She didn't find anything else, and he breathed easier. Surely after a few years, he would have this down to a routine. Wouldn't he? And then he remembered that laundry facilities would be needed in the new dorm, both to wash the sheets and towels, and for students to wash their own clothing. He hurried through the clan house to speak with Varun.


	2. Chapter 2:Rooms to Live In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Although I do not own Star Trek itself, or any of the original characters, those characters which I have developed myself, and those situations which I have written about, and the story names I have created, belong to me, and may not be used by anyone else without my permission.**

**/**

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Two - Rooms to Live In**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2270**

**Varun**

He worked long and hard on the floorplans for the new dormitory. On the ground floor there would be a large lounge, with small tables scattered about, and comfortable chairs, so that groups of students could congregate, to study or simply converse. And there would be the dining hall and kitchen, where three meals a day would be served, with light snacks available at all times. There would also be laundry facilities, where the Academy furnished sheets and blankets and towels would be cleaned by the staff, as well as the mitts and pads and towels used in the kitchen, and where the students could clean their own clothing, as well. At each end of the ground floor would be a wide staircase, going to the upper levels. Each of the upper levels would have a solid wall in the middle, dividing the level into quarters for male students on one side, and female students on the other. On each side of each of the upper levels would be a small apartment for the dorm parent assigned to that floor, and the rooms for the students. After much discussion, it had been decided that there would be communal bathing rooms. The construction costs would be much less, and the space required would also be much smaller.

It was the design of the single-person rooms themselves that he was now concerned with. He placed the windows high enough that privacy was ensured. There must be room for a bed, and a desk and chair, and a meditation space. And there must be a closet, and some place to store the luggage used to bring clothing and personal effects to the Academy. And shelves for books and a dresser for underclothing and toiletries. When he had drawn up several sketches, he went across to the other wing, and shared them with Tarel. The two men sat and discussed the sketches, with Tarel asking questions and making a few suggestions. He went back and revised the sketches, and shared them again, and got confirmation that indeed this was what was desired.

He made his final sketches - exterior on all sides, interior floorplans, sketches of all the rooms as they would be when furnished, including the kitchen and laundry. He made lists of all the necessary equipment that would need to be purchased, including the towels and sheets and dishes. When he had the entire package finished, he took it to Tarel for review before submitting it to the Educational Council, of which Tarel was now a member.

Tarel told him later of the three-hour-long meeting in which everything in the package was thoroughly discussed. He said that everything except the color of the hotpads to be purchased had been picked at, his eyes twinkling. Varun knew very well that he had not specified the color of the hotpads. The package was returned to him, with all the authorizations signed. As soon as his crews finished their current projects, construction would begin. The dormitory must be ready before classes started in early September.

He left it up to Tarel to order the sheets and towels and curtains and furniture, as well as the pans and dishes and other small equipment for the kitchen. He himself ordered the freshers and ovens and sinks. These things would need to be installed, requiring plumbing and electrical connections, for which he was responsible. He must make sure that the connectors were all of the correct type, and placed in the correct positions. The equipment would be delivered the second week in August. Everything must be ready then. The furniture would be delivered the third week in August. And all the soft goods would be delivered the fourth week in August, allowing just enough time before students began to arrive.

First they must excavate, leveling and smoothing the building site. And then the foundation was laid, carefully measured. After that the framework went up, and the roof trusses. Tarel walked through the building with him then, careful on the roughed in stairs and the planks laid on the beams for walkways, where the upper floors were not yet in place. They stood in one of the student rooms, feeling the size of it, nodding at each other.

After that, he put one crew to work on the roof, another on the plumbing and electrical conduits, and the third at hanging the windows. By the time all of that was finished, the stacks of rammed earth blocks had begun to pile up. Row by row they were staked down and sprayed with sealer, to protect them from wind and other mishaps. There should be no rain until after the construction was finished, but one could never completely rule it out.

When the exterior was complete, except for the final coat of stucco-like material, the real work on the interior began. Floors, walls, ceilings, all were put in place, with the opening for electrical connectors carefully aligned to the conduits previously placed. Door and window framing was completed, and the doors were hung. And then it was time to paint and varnish and stucco. Everyone wore masks for an entire week.

Once again, he and Tarel walked through the building, checking the stairs to be sure they were level, the doors to be sure they swung easily, the windows to be sure they shut tightly, so that very little dust filtered through. And then it was time to install showers and freshers and ovens, and light fixtures, and all the other things that would finish up the actual building itself, so that the furnishings could come in. All the equipment was delivered on time, and installed with no problems, as his work to be sure that the connectors were in the right places paid for itself over and over.

When the furniture came, they started with the topmost floor, and worked their way down. Each room was set up before proceeding to the next. By the time they finished with the dining room, it was late in the evening of the last work-day of the week. He thanked his crew, and reminded them that the next week would be much easier, and shorter. They would get at least two extra days off. He got no complaints at all.

Sheets and pillowcases were distributed, left at the foot of the beds. Pillows went at the heads. Basic firepots were set on the small tables provided. Stacks of towels went into the open shelves on the wall outside the bathing rooms, and smaller ones on the shelves inside. A study lamp went on every desk. Cushions went on all the chairs on the lower level. Supplies for the laundry room were unboxed and stacked on the shelves in that room. Pots and pans and small utensils, as well as hotpads and mitts and towels, were put away in the kitchen. Boxes and boxes of plain plates and bowls and cups were opened and stacked neatly in the full-length shelves designated for them. By late afternoon on third-day, they were folding the boxes down and compressing them for transportation to the recycling center. Tarel appeared for the final walk-through, his face beaming. Varun felt it was entirely possible that his own face was beaming. His crews had done an excellent job, and the students would have an extremely acceptable place in which to live. It was satisfying.


	3. Chapter 3:Is This Right?

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Three - Is This Right?**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2270**

**T'Dela**

She arrived at the shop where she worked just as her employer did, and went straight into the back room, putting her mid-meal container into the stasis unit and settling down at her work table. She picked up the tray holding the order she was working on and continued with the tiny hems in the fine fabric. She had her chair positioned so that the light from the window fell right onto her work. The repetitive motion was very soothing, and she fell into a light meditative state as she continued to make many tiny stitches.

She was faintly aware of customers coming into the shop off and on during the morning, and T'San, her employer, came into the back room and picked up three different packages, carrying them back into the front of the shop, presumably because the customer who had ordered them was there to pick them up. And just before mid-meal break, she came in with a bolt of fabric and some sketches and laid them in a tray. Then she went to the files and found a customer sheet, and laid that in the tray as well. Repeat customers were always nice.

It was while she was eating that T'San came into the back room and sat down beside her and began to speak about her brother. She did not remember ever hearing that T'San even had a brother. Apparently he was a tailor and had his own shop. Their parents had run a clothing shop on Vulcan, and taught both of their children from a young age to assist them. When they had arrived on New Vulcan, they had decided to split the business and each open their own shop, with T'San taking the women's part of the business, while her brother Dantik took the men's part. T'San had already been a widow before the devastation, having been bonded to a much older man at a very young age. And she had refused all offers here, as well. T'Dela felt that T'San had not much enjoyed being bonded to someone so much older than she was.

Now T'San began to tell her of her brother's troubles. The woman he was bonded to was mentally unstable. When T'Dela asked if this was a result of the devastation, knowing that many had been severely troubled by the loss of family then, she was told that the problems had long predated that event. It seemed the woman had been unbalanced for a very long time, and the healers could not determine the reason. And now it was getting worse. She could not be left alone, having almost burnt the shop down a few weeks ago. Someone must stay with her at all times. Dantik was having great difficulties in getting his orders ready. He had asked T'San for help. Now T'San was asking T'Dela if she would help as well. "Have you ever sewn men's undergarments? Dantik has several orders for them."

"Yes, when I was a captive, I sewed for many of the other captives. I did make men's undergarments there."

T'San sighed in relief. "As soon as you finish the hems in that dress, I would like you to start on the men's undergarments then. Dantik is coming to bring the fabric and measurements. He will have T'Fau with him, because he cannot leave her."

"Do they have any children?"

"No. When it became obvious that she was unbalanced, he resolved not to father any children on her. It is a shame, for he would have made a good father. He is a kind and gentle man, and did not deserve this unhappiness."

It was not long after that when the door chime sounded, and T'Dela heard a man's voice in the outer room. T'San came back and introduced Dantik and T'Dela, and then hurried back to the outer room, where a shrill voice could be heard. She did not want to leave T'Fau alone with her fine fabrics.

Dantik apologized for his bondmate's behavior, and T'Dela assured him that she did not hold it against him. "For you cannot be blamed for what she does in her unbalanced state."

The hardly concealed look of relief on his face told her much. She imagined that he did not have much interaction with other people, having to care for his bondmate at all times. She took the bolts of fabric from him and laid them on her worktable, and then took the sheets with the customer measurements and order details. They discussed them, and she drew sketches to show Dantik that she understood what was wanted, and how to cut the fabric. He seemed much relieved, and thanked her for her assistance.

By the time that they had finished, T'Fau was raging about the outer room, trying to pull fabrics off the shelves. Dantik hurried out, and tried to calm her down. As soon as he could, he led her out of the shop, to T'San great relief. "I cannot blame her for something she cannot control, but it is ruining my brother's life. It is a great sorrow to me."

T'Dela did not know what to say, so she went back into the work room and finished the hems on the dress, folding it carefully and wrapping it in a sheet of the flimsy plastic, marked with the customer's name. She set the bundle on the shelf where they kept completed orders, and returned to her work table to create the pattern pieces she would need for the undergarments. Thankfully, the three orders she had to fill were all for men with nearly identical measurements. She would only have to create one pattern.

By the time for the shop to close, she had the pattern pieces marked and cut and stacked in a tray with the customer sheets. Tomorrow she would cut out all three orders, and place each one in it's own tray. And then she would begin to sew.

/

When the three orders were completed, and packaged up, she loaded them into her carrybag, along with the customer sheets and the remainder of the fabric. T'San told her where her brother's shop was, and she set off down the paths to find it. When she arrived there were no customers in the shop, but she could hear T'Fau screaming in the back room. She did not know what to do, so she stood quietly near the door until the screaming stopped. Finally Dantik emerged from the back room, looking very flustered. "I do apologize. She is much worse today. I do not understand."

She gave him the packages, the customer sheets, and the fabric, and he thanked her again. He asked if she might assist him again in the future, and she responded that it would be up to T'San and how much business she had. Her first responsibility was to the one who employed her. He acknowledged this, and said he would work through T'San in the future, as he had this time, and she nodded, saying she would be glad to help him out if it was possible.

She left the shop feeling very sorry for the quiet, soft-spoken man. Life had dealt him a hard lot.


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting Women

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Four - Meeting Women**

**New Vulcan**

**August 2270**

**T'Pau**

After speaking with the other men in the clan, she called the women together. It was time for them to act. Although they had several years yet before it would be essential to ensure that Somok had a new bondmate, it would take time to find the right woman. After all that he had been through, he deserved someone who would appreciate him, someone who would support him. They must work hard to find that woman, and introduce the two of them, creating opportunities for them to become acquainted. The first thing they must do is attempt to discover what type of personality would best suit him. They did not want to waste time introducing him to women who would never be compatible with him.

They sat in the solar, sipping tea, and discussed the eligible women that they knew. T'Dela mentioned her employer, T'San the seamstress. She was a pleasant woman, although unremarkable in any way. However, she had turned down all offers to bond since coming to New Vulcan, appearing quite uninterested in the prospect. It would be difficult to arrange for them to meet with that background.

Elinor thought of the widowed mother of her newsboy Narvak and his brother Pilk, who was now one of her reporters. Surely this woman must be of a compatible age. And she had raised two strong fine sons. T'Pau was encouraged. This was certainly one to consider. Elinor was tasked to speak with this woman and find out if she was interested in an introduction.

Durra recalled several women from the Standard lessons she had given. She would contact them and see whether any of them were still unbonded.

T'Dena said there was a new instructor at the Academy, come from one of the colony worlds, who appeared to be unbonded. She would find an opportunity to speak with her as soon as possible.

T'Sura remembered a vendor, who sold vegetables, who had two small children and no bondmate. T'Boh nodded. She knew exactly who T'Sura meant. That woman seemed very nice. They would go and speak with her.

T'Pau, herself, would speak with the other clan matriarchs, to determine whether there were any suitable women that were looking for a new bondmate. However, she felt that it was the ones from very small clans, or with no relatives remaining alive, who were their best chances. A woman from a large clan would have many opportunities, and her matriarch would be actively looking for a good situation for her.

Each of the women was also encouraged to speak with her bondmate, to see what his reactions were. They needed to know what Somok might have said to any of them that indicated what he might be looking for. T'Pau would wait to see whether he came to her on his own. If he did not, then she would have to command him to come and discuss this with her, when the time approached closer. She would prefer to have it well settled long before it became essential.

The women disbursed, but they did not forget this charge.

**Elinor**

When the newsboys came to deliver the next issue, she took Narvak aside, and asked him how his mother was. Narvak looked at her, question in his eyes, and replied that her health was excellent, and that she was helping his brother's bondmate prepare for the birth of her first child soon. Elinor nodded. "And is she lonely, Narvak?"

Narvak tilted his head and looked at her. "Lonely? It is illogical to be lonely when one has family close." He stopped, and then tilted his face down just slightly, not looking straight at her anymore. "However, it is possible that she might occasionally feel such. I cannot say for sure."

"I have a kinsman. A quiet man, who works hard. He has one son, but no bondmate."

Narvak considered. "I do not believe my mother has met this kinsman."

"Perhaps an introduction could be arranged."

"Perhaps. I shall discuss this with Pilk."

"That is a good idea." Elinor went back to handing out the newspaper copies, content that she had set the idea in his head.

**Durra**

She went back through her enrollment records, and selected five names. And then she began to quietly contact those women, determining their current status, and reacquainting herself with their personalities. Eventually, she mentioned to three of them that she had a kinsman, who had no bondmate. One immediately told her that she was sorry, but she was not interested. Durra nodded and accepted this, knowing that the woman must have some reason, and not wishing to push her. The other two indicated that they were interested in hearing more. She gave them a brief description of Somok, without mentioning his name, and told them that he already had a son, and a house. Both indicated that they would not be adverse to an introduction. She took her information to T'Pau.

**T'Dena**

She found an opportunity to sit and talk with the new instructor, inviting her into her office for tea. Without it's being obvious what her intentions were, she was able to discover that the other woman was indeed unbonded, and had not yet had a chance to become acquainted with many people here on New Vulcan. She would have T'Pau invite her to some event at the clan house soon, as she found the woman very easy to talk to. And she was attractive as well. And used to working with teen-agers.

**Somok**

He found that every time he turned around, one of his clansmen was introducing him to another woman. At first, he failed to recognized why this was being done. But after the fourth or fifth time, it suddenly occurred to him that all of these women were unbonded. He was not sure what he was supposed to do. Was he to select one and tell T'Pau? But he did not know these women. Nor did he know what the rules were now. Things had changed so much, and he had been away from Vulcan society for so many years. He must talk to his kinsmen, and determine what the best approach was. He felt that perhaps there was a way to learn more about the women before choosing. And that would be best, he was certain of it.

He did not discuss this with Sytak, not at this time. When he had made a decision, then would be time enough.

It was shortly after this that he thought to speak with Motok, and ask his advice. He listened carefully, and then began to plan.


	5. Chapter 5:We Are Going to School

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Five - We are Going to School**

**New Vulcan**

**September 2270**

**Sytak**

He tried very hard not to show how excited he was. He and T'Olla would be attending the regular school full time this year, preparing to take their certification exams. Durra and the other members of the clan had worked so hard with them, to prepare them for this. Last year they had attended two classes, and one lab, but this year they would go all day, just like all the other students. Finally. He wanted so much to fit in, to be like everyone else, to forget that he had been completely unlettered only two years before. This was his chance, and he would work as hard as possible to ensure that he did what was expected of him.

And the first thing that was expected of him was to get the younger children to school. With T'Olla beside him, he lined them up, pairing each of the youngest with an older child, so that no one walked alone, and no one was left out. He took Sapok's hand, as the youngest clan child to attend school this year. T'Olla had Sovak's hand, only a month older. Saavik was holding hands with both Denar and Senek. He took the lead, and T'Olla took the rear, and they started off. When they reached the education compound, they went down the halls of the school, leaving each child at the correct room, until only he and T'Olla were left. Quickly they left the primary building and hurried across to the secondary building, headed for their own classroom.

It mattered not a bit to him that he was a year or two older than the other students, what mattered was that he was here. He settled down into an empty seat, T'Olla beside him, and laid his PADD on the desk, ready for whatever happened next.

**T'Olla**

Sytak was so calm and collected. She didn't understand how he could be like that. She felt like she was going to jump right out of her skin, she was so excited. To be in school all day long! Just like the other students! It still seemed like a dream. She knew she would have to work very hard all year to pass the certification exams, but she was certain that she would do so. It was the only way to be able to attend the Academy next year, and that was something that she wanted with every breath she drew.

She settled down in her seat, taking a quick look around the room. There were two of the girls that Durra had introduced her to, nodding slightly at her. She nodded back. And there, across the room, the boys that delivered Elinor's newspaper, that Sytak played that kicking game with the ball with. He was nodding to them. So there were six students, here in the room, that they already knew. They were not total strangers. She breathed just a little easier.

**Tarel**

It was the first day of classes. The dorm was almost half full; what would they do next year when they allowed off-planet applications? He had thought the dorm surely would be large enough to last for longer than this. But there were a number of students living in the dorm whose families lived right here, surely this was not necessary for them. Perhaps a policy needed to be made.

He moved about the campus, checking on everything. He found no problems, everything was moving smoothly. His last stop was the auditorium, where a selection of guest lecturers would be speaking all day long, alternating, so that as many of the students as possible could hear each one. He had scheduled Sesuk for right before mid-meal, so that they could eat together, he would check and see whether he was finished yet.

Entering into the auditorium, he found it filled to capacity, with people standing behind the last row of seats, almost all the way around the room. Sesuk stood on the stage in the center of the room, speaking, and the room was so quiet that you could almost hear people breathing. All eyes were fastened on his kinsman as he told the tale of one of the great battles of ancient Vulcan that was. There were no movements of any kind, no whispers, and no one left. Even after the quick chime that spoke of the end of the class sessions, when everyone should have gone to the dining hall, no one moved. They remained in place, listening to the tale unfold. And when it ended, and Sesuk stopped, still no one moved. And Sesuk looked about, and nodded, and began another tale. He spoke until the mid-meal hour was over, and the next lecturer arrived, and in all that time, no one moved, and no one spoke.

Tarel waited until Sesuk had slowly climbed the stairs, and then they walked out and across the short distance to the dining hall, while Tarel considered how to approach the older man. Somehow they must gain his knowledge for the Academy. It was not proper that this great ability be lost, or the knowledge that he bestowed not be there for future years of students. Perhaps a series of mid-meal lectures? And he must speak with Sarek and Selek to find out if Spock could arrange for StarFleet to send them some recording equipment.


	6. Chapter 6:Building Again

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Six - Building Again**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2270**

**Varun**

Once again he had reserved time for building projects for the clan. This year there were not so many. Only the next new house, the fourth of the six. When it was completed there would be two empty houses, sitting and waiting for someone to need them.

It was somewhat disconcerting to him that the last house was still sitting empty. He wanted his houses lived in, used as they were intended. On the other hand, the fact that it was still sitting there meant that there had been no further captives found and rescued, no further slaves freed, no further victims of accidents rescued, to be brought to New Vulcan and fostered. But did that only mean that they had not been found? That they were out there somewhere, waiting almost without hope that someone would come along and bring them back to their families, their friends, their lives? He shuddered slightly. He hoped that was not what it meant.

At any rate, it was time to begin. As there was only the one house, his crews would have it finished very soon. They would have time for another project before the month was over. He had a waiting list, now, of people wanting his team of builders. It was a source of deep satisfaction to him, that his building had such a good reputation. And he never lacked for workers. Very few ever left his employ, and if one did, there were ten applying to fill the opening. His reputation as a fair taskmaster was also well deserved.

He considered the size of the clan now. Nineteen adults, counting those on the Enterprise. Twenty if you counted Sybok, who might or might not ever appear. Twenty-one if you counted Motok, who would be fully bonded to T'Dena within the next few years. Thirteen children, and one more to be born soon. The clan had grown so much, in just a few years. It was good to have kinsmen again, good for the heart, the soul. It made one stronger. Surely T'Pau would be searching for a bondmate for Sytak soon. It would almost certainly be more than ten years, perhaps as many as twenty, before it became a necessity, but he was certain that she would spend time finding just the right woman for him, to balance him. T'Pau took her duties seriously. He wondered whether she would allow T'Olla to be bonded out, or whether she would continue to bring men into the clan, and keep the females here. He thought perhaps in T'Olla's case she would do the same as she had for T'Boh and T'Sura, for T'Olla had had so little time with the clan, and still was recovering from her early years. And Saavik, he had no doubt that she would not bond that one out. Saavik was another still recovering from her early years, and would bear those wounds all her life, he was sure. Only time would tell what her decisions would be about the younger girls. Eventually, the time would come when all the small clans were either absorbed or died out. All the clanless people would age and die, and situations would change again. But perhaps by then, there would be a new matriarch. And who would that be?

He found that question to be fascinating. He considered all the women in the clan, and thought hard. Would T'Pau choose a non-Vulcan woman to be the next matriarch? Or would she appoint one of her granddaughters? He did not think that she would choose one of the rescued women, who were not S'chn T'gai by either birth or marriage. He could not decided, for there was no clear successor at this time, not in his mind.

He heard sounds, and turned. The children were home from school. And here was Sovak, running toward him, eager to see what he was doing here, instead of being on another building site. He walked the area where the new house would arise, showing his son the stakes and string that outlined where the foundation would be dug the next day, explaining that this house would be like the three before it, different only in orientation and trim. He then asked Sovak to show him where the plumbing should be and his son carefully considered, and asked for the orientation of the house before going confidently to step out where the pipes should be laid. Sovak was going to make a fine builder when his education was complete, he could see that already. Stohk apparently was not. At the age that Stohk was now, Sovak was already asking for his own tools, and his own sketchpad. He had several of those early sketches, put away where they would be preserved. Some day his son would marvel over what he had done at such an early age. Sometimes T'Boh took them out and looked at him, her hand laying on the paper next to the wobbly lines, wondering at the strong talent her son had inherited.

He looked back toward the group of children swarming over the playground equipment and down at his son, fidgeting a little now. "Run and play, Sovak. You have done well here today." He got a flash of grin, and then his son was off, running back to join the others. Two strong sons, when he had not expected any children to follow him at all. And next year, the Fires would come again. Perhaps T'Boh would prefer a daughter this time. He found himself imagining a child with her long braid of dark hair, and her wide lovely eyes, coming to him for a story. He shook himself mentally. This was not logical. But then he stopped. It may not be logical, but it was desired. He felt a soft warmth through the link between himself and his bondmate. She had listened in to his musing then. And the idea of a daughter seemed quite pleasing to her. Perhaps he might go now and see what it was that she was doing, for he had not seen her since first-meal. With that thought in mind, he strode off across the ground, covered now by that low-growing plant the women had found in the shop that imported all the off-world plants from desert planets, headed for the clan house, and the rest of his family.


	7. Chapter 7:Second Son

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Seven - Second Son**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2270**

**T'Sura**

It was getting more and more uncomfortable to move about. She found it less and less agreeable to assist with meal preparation as the time for her confinement neared. Her back ached and the muscles in her thighs protested as her abdomen protruded more and more. The healers told her that this son would be larger at birth than her first had been. She would just as soon that he not be, but there did not appear to be anything she could do about it. She struggled to maintain a calm and pleasing demeanor, but found herself more and more often irritated and displeased. She sighed. Tarel was so accommodating, so protective. Sometimes she almost wished that he would chastise her for her illogical behavior, so that she would have an excuse to yell at him, which was in itself, totally illogical. T'Nara assured her that it was the pregnancy that caused this, and that it was not unusual, but still she did not like it.

She considered the clan's children. There had been only one child born within the last year, and that was T'Rena, who was almost a year old now. And there were none expected soon, either. Only Spock and Nyota on the Enterprise were currently expecting a child, and that information had only just become known. Their child would be months younger than hers. This son would have no playmates close in age, the same as his older brother. She should have planned better. Again she sighed. After he was old enough to run about and chase the older children, it would not matter so much. But she had watched Senek and Denar and Sovak and Sapok as they played together, only nine months spread in their ages, and wished that for her son as well. Far too late to consider that now.

She had the nursery all ready, the sheets on the cradle and the crib both. The tiny clothing folded neatly in the drawers of the dresser. The bathing basin sitting out, the soft cloths for washing stacked neatly, the thick drying towels beside them. And the diapers - stacks and stacks of diapers, all washed and folded, ready to use. She settled down on the cushioned chair, picking up her knitting. She wanted to finish this blanket before her son arrived, if possible. The yarn was so soft, and such a wonderful shade of blue. It would keep her son warm as he slept.

When it was time for mid-meal, she rose awkwardly, pushing herself up on the wide arms of the chair, and waddled into the kitchen to help T'Pena feed the children. T'Boh was not back from class yet. She had missed attending classes this semester, and would eagerly return the next, but knowing that it would be impossible to keep up had wisely not enrolled for this semester, although Tarel had said that she could do it if she wished. No, she wanted those first few weeks with her new son with no other distraction, no studying to be done. Time enough to return when he was sleeping through the night.

T'Pau already had T'Rena in her elevated chair, next to the table in the dining room. T'Pena was carrying dishes to the table. And here was Sebak, eager for food, with Smark and Stohk right behind him. She sent them off to the bathing room to wash their hands and faces, dusty from their morning outside. Srick was holding onto T'Pena's skirts, and she was having difficulty moving now, so she stopped and picked him up and put him in another of the elevated chairs. T'Sura put a bib on him, to protect his clothing, and he grinned, and pounded on the tray, ready for something to eat. Elinor came in then, windblown, and got the three boys settled down. And Sesuk followed them in and joined everyone at the table.

She had just reached for the pot of plomeek soup, to start ladling it out, when the first pang struck her. She paused, with her hand in the air over the pot, and waited, to see whether it would be a true contraction or not. Oh, most definitely.

T'Pau looked at her, questioningly, and she nodded slightly. "You must not eat, child. Sit back and relax."

She sighed. That soup smelled really good. T'Pena took the ladle and began to fill the children's bowls. "I will go for the healers after the children are fed."

"Thank you T'Pena. I do not think that there is any rush. I am sure it will be many hours yet before the healers are needed."

But by the time the children had finished their fruit, and had their faces and hands washed again, and went into the solar where the pallet was, for their afternoon nap, she had had five more contractions, and Tarel was there, in the back of her mind, telling her that he was on the way. She told T'Pena that she would not have to go for the healers, as Tarel would stop on his way home, and T'Pena nodded. T'Pena and T'Pau went towards the room that she and Tarel shared, fetching the packet of supplies that included the waterproof sheet. By the time that Tarel got there, they already had the bed stripped, while she still sat at the table. Tarel came, and supported her, and she walked slowly to the bedroom, where she was helped into a simple nightgown, and then Tarel lifted her onto the bed, before going to wash himself.

By the time the healers arrived, she was gripping his hands, and panting softly, the contractions coming ever more intense. T'Nara examined her quickly. "This little one is anxious to be born. I do not think this will take so long as the first."

And she was certainly correct, for their son made his appearance well before it was time to begin the preparations for end-meal. She held him in her arms, after he had been cleaned up, and marveled at him, so perfect in every way. Tarel stroked the soft hair on his head, and murmured at her, his pride and joy so evident, shining from his eyes and flooding the link between them. He went and fetched Sebak and brought him in to see his new brother, and their older son reached out with one finger, so carefully, to touch his brother's fingers. Salak wrapped his fingers about his older brother's, and Sebak laughed, telling everyone to look.

When Sebak was herded back out with the other children, and Salak was tucked into his cradle, she asked Tarel if he could get her a bowl of that plomeek soup to eat before she fell asleep. It had smelled so very good, and she was hungry now, as well as tired. He went quickly, and returned with a small bowl, nicely warmed, and proceeded to feed her as though she were an invalid, to her great amusement. She settled back against the pillows, her stomach happy, and eased into sleep, with her bondmate sitting beside her, content.


	8. Chapter 8:Another Year Completed

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Eight - Another Year Completed**

**New Vulcan**

**December 2270**

**Tarel**

To celebrate Year End the second year of the Academy's existence, there were several events planned, but the one he looked forward to the most was another full day of guest lecturer's in the large auditorium. He had scheduled Sesuk to speak four times during the day, and his elder kinsman was carefully planning which tales to tell. He practiced them on the children, sitting in the solar with them surrounding him on the floor. The adults in the kitchen preparing end-meal listened as well, sometimes even forgetting what it was they were actually supposed to be doing.

When the day finally rolled around, the dining hall in the dormitory laid out a spread buffet-style, which was replenished all day long. The entire community was invited to take the grand tour of the building, with a vacant room open for all to see. And then everyone headed for the auditorium, to listen to the speakers. Every seat was filled, all day long, with people slipping down from where they stood at the back to fill seats as soon as anyone left. And all four times that Sesuk spoke, the entire room seemed to hold its breath until he was finished. But this time, the recording equipment was in use the whole day. Whenever they wished, in the future, they could replay any part of the lectures again. And they would be fully indexed, so that students who wished to consult these records on individual topics could do so. He must remember to send Spock an official letter of appreciation for interceding with StarFleet to obtain that equipment for them.

When Sesuk had finished his last talk, the auditorium slowly cleared out. People walked off in all directions, heading back to their own homes for more personal celebrations. He went about, locking up the buildings for the long week-end, and then he and Sesuk walked slowly back to the clan house.

Most everyone was already gathered there, and the men had already carried the tables upstairs to the gather room. The children were busy, putting the chairs next to the tables, covering the tables with the bright cloths used for this holiday, and setting out the plates and tableware. The older children had been trusted with carrying up stacks of cups and glasses and pitchers of spiced fruit juice. The pots of tea would come last, so that they would still be hot when people started eating. Sesuk was handed two large baskets of fancy bread rolls, and he found himself with a large, very hot casserole dish. Up the stairs they went, and T'Sura directed them where to sit things, from her seat in one of the cushioned chairs, Salak resting against her shoulder, sound asleep. He took a moment to go and look into his son's sleeping face, and gently brush his bondmate's cheek, before heading back downstairs to carry more hot dishes up. Sytak and T'Olla were carrying trays of raw vegetables with bowls of dipping sauces, and bowls of various sorts of cold salads. Saavik had been given the condiment containers to carry, and was being extremely focused and careful about it, not wanting to spoil the day by spilling anything.

And then the teapots were carried up, still steaming, and everyone settled down around the tables. T'Pau stood, and gave the year-end blessing on the clan, and then the dishes began to be passed around the table. There was far more than they could possibly eat, but there would be no more cooking this weekend. They would simply graze on the left-overs as they remembered the past year, and sang, and told stories, and played games, and instructed the children in old customs.

When it was time to list all the things that had happened during the past year, Parik started with the birth of T'Rena, now toddling about the room, going gleefully from one person to another, grasping fingers with each and chortling with glee. She was a blessing that neither he nor T'Pau had expected, and was much loved by the whole clan. Sytak spoke up about the suus mahna lessons that had begun not long after T'Rena's birth, and how appreciative he was that he had been included with the adult men in that endeavor. When T'Dena's turn came, she turned to Motok, sitting beside her, and twined her fingers about his, stating that she was more than satisfied with the new relationship that this year had brought to her. Motok added that he had found true friendship with the members of the clan, and felt much closer to them than he ever had to his own family, for they held the same principles that he found correct. Varun stated that his building business had brought him much satisfaction this year, as he attempted new ventures and different objectives, and Tarel added that his plans were extremely livable, and that the students in the new dormitory were extremely comfortable and able to study without extraneous noise or interference. T'Olla commented on the fact that she was attending school full time, and Sytak joined in, stating how much the two of them appreciated all that the clan had done to see that they were ready to do this. T'Sura stroked her new son's soft hair, and murmured that the new year had brought her another healthy son. There were many good things that had happened to them all, and it took a long time to list them all. Even the younger children joined in, the things they talked about causing the adults to work hard at suppressing smiles.

And when they had finished with the stating of the events of the past year, and gotten out the instruments for a music session, the first song they played, by prearrangement, was Happy Birthday, causing Elinor to laugh aloud. "Sarek has been coaching you, hasn't he?" She smiled and blushed, and warned her bondmate silently that she would have her revenge on him later, as Saavik, grinning widely, presented her with a cake with forty small candles on it, the flames wavering in the air as she carried it and set it on the low table before Elinor. A deep breath, and a hardy puff, and all the candles were smoking, the children watching enchanted. When they were through playing, everyone would have a piece.

They played, and sang, and ate birthday cake. And then there were stories, and snacks, and more stories, and more music, and sitting around and talking and drinking tea. One by one, the children fell asleep, curled up on the pillows scattered about the room. Salak woke, and T'Sura draped a shawl over her, and nursed him, and then put him back in his cradle, rocking it gently with her foot as she continued her conversation. It was late indeed when the adults started carrying the children downstairs and away to their beds. Tomorrow would be another day of sitting around and visiting, snacking whenever the mood struck, and entertaining each other with stories and music. It had been a good year for the clan, and they saw nothing but continued growth in the future. The colony was thriving, and their people were recovering. They had much to be thankful for, and they were well aware of it.


	9. Chapter 9:Listen to Me

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Nine - Listen to Me**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2271**

**Selek**

His time was drawing close. He could feel it, even if he was not aware of the passage of time. And Durra kept watching him, smiling. On the way to work one morning, Sarek informed him that T'Pela would move into their home when needed, to take care of their sons and supervise T'Olla. He was a bit put out that others were making plans that he and Durra could have made just as well. He was not incapacitated yet. Sarek just looked at him, his face bland, but eyes twinkling.

It was that very night that Durra closed the door to their bedroom and touched the control that initiated the extra soundproofing. He went toward her eagerly, expecting something entirely different from what happened. His wife put one hand on his chest, stopping his advance. "I want to make something perfectly clear right now. This time we make a daughter. Got that?"

He looked at her in confusion. "I cannot guarantee that, Durra. Surely you are aware of that."

"If you can go into one of those healing trances and get right down into the cellular level of your body to repair whatever's damaged, you can tell your body to only produce female-determining sperm. I'm not fooled in the least. We have two sons, and I want a daughter now. So get right over there on the bed and do your trance thing."

This was not at all what usually happened when they closed the door and turned on the sound proofing. But she would not be budged. Over his protestations, she insisted that he do as she asked, and he eventually gave in, although he did not in the least believe that he could do as she asked.

/

The morning that he awoke and smelled that wonderful scent arising from Durra's body, he knew that today would be the day. Before he could be distracted by her, he rose from the bed, and went to fetch T'Pela, going from her home straight to Healer House. The healer on duty quickly confirmed that he was indeed in the very beginning of his time, the hormone levels rising even as they spoke. Durra arrived while he was in consultation, wondering why he had not awakened her, leaving that for T'Pela do to. But one look at him explained everything. The healers hurried them away to the caves reserved for such things, setting a guard outside to prevent anyone else from entering.

/*** WARNING - PON FARR OCCURS HERE ***/

Inside the cave, Durra worked quickly to strip him down, while he kept trying to pull her into his arms. "Wait, I need to get your clothes off first. Just stand still, I'm not going anywhere."

"You smell very good to me." He managed to get his face against her neck and began to inhale deeply, pulling her wonderful scent deeply into his olfactory glands. He hooked one hand in the neck of her tunic and began to pull. It was only with great difficult that she prevented him from ripping the garment off her body.

"Selek! Wait! Only a few moments!" She managed to get the rest of their clothing off and dashed across the room to the padded bench waiting there, with him hot on her heels. When he caught up to her and lifted her up, already engorged, she caught his face between her hands and demanded his attention. "A daughter! No son this time. I want a daughter!"

"I shall fill your womb. Now." And he dropped down to the bench, pulling her over him, hands and mouth already busy on her body. In very little time at all, she was astride his body, rocking against him, moaning loudly, while he thrust up repeatedly at her, growling at her with each thrust.

When she collapsed down onto his chest, he allowed her to rest for a few minutes, moving his hands up and down her back. And then he rolled her over, so that he hovered above her, and began again, gliding in and out of her wonderful wetness until she bowed up under him, her body convulsing about him, crying out in her ecstasy, pulling him along with her into the light while the flames licked at his nerves.

She wanted to sleep after that, but he was not ready to sleep yet. He rolled her over, and pulled up on her hips, entering her from behind, leaning over her to bite the nape of her neck as he pounded into her body. She wailed at him, moving under him, pushing her hips up at him, squeezing against his lok, and he spasmed again, spurts of hot semen gushing from his body into hers. After that, he did sleep, practically falling on top of her as he collapsed.

He awoke to find her still sleeping, and began to taste her, nuzzling her face, her neck, her full breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, making them peak up in hard pebbles, as she sighed and moaned, and ran her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. He moved lower, fingers and lips caressing the smooth skin of her belly, dipping down to find the small bud, filled with nerves, that made her moan and writhe beneath his touch. One long finger slid into her body, finding the spot he knew so well, that made her arch and cry out at him, pulling at his body, wanting him inside her. He groaned with the sensations she caused, touching him, stroking him, pulling him towards her waiting entrance. And when he slid inside her again, he heard her demands. "A daughter, Selek! A daughter."

/

The third time he awoke, he felt clearer. Although she was still his whole focus, his mind was beginning to regain control from his body. He looked at her sleeping face, so beautiful, and lightly rested his fingers upon her lower belly, smiling fully at what he found there. And when she woke, to find him with his cheek against her belly, softly crooning a lullaby, she almost cried at the flood of love and happiness that emanated from him. "Ah, Selek, did we make a daughter?" Her fingers stroked his face, filling him with love.

"Indeed we did, Durra. You have achieved your wish." And the two of them laid there for some time, adoring that small bright spark, before rising to dress and return to their home.


	10. Chapter 10:Here I Go Again

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Ten - Here I Go Again**

**New Vulcan**

**February 2271**

**Sybok**

It was with great regret that he realized that he would have to leave the ship he was now on at the next port. They had reached the end of their trading route and would be turning in the opposite direction after that stop, taking them away from where he wished to go. He did regret very much having to leave. He had made friends here, and must accept the fact that he would never see any of them again. As the days counted down, he began to sort through his belongings, a number of which he had accumulated on this very ship. He would only carry one duffle off with him, everything else would have to go. He made small presents of the things he chose not to take with him to those who had befriended him, taking the time to speak with each one for the last time. When the day came, he hoisted his duffle over his shoulder and saluted the captain and strode off the ship, not looking back. It would serve no purpose at all.

He went to the public posting board to survey what was available. Nothing going in the correct direction. Once again he had the choice of swinging back and forth in an arc that brought him no closer to his goal, or staying put where he was. For several days he hung about the port, hoping that something better would come along before he must make up his mind, but eventually he signed on to one of the ships that covered this sector, for the salary was much better than anything he could earn in the port. If he must wait to go forward, at least he would increase his savings.

His new position was on a much smaller ship, and he found that he did not have as much time to study as he would have liked, for each crew member was given several responsibilities. But the people were pleasant and there was an excellent cook, and the gym was well maintained.

After three months, when they pulled into port, he discovered a much larger vessel, headed more toward the direction he wished to go. As soon as he had assisted with the unloading, he packed his bag and collected his pay, and headed for the other ship. Once again he was headed where he wanted to go.

Unfortunately, the owner of this ship was aboard, and he was not a pleasant man at all. In order to avoid him, Sybok spent much more time than normal in his quarters. In this manner, he managed to catch up on the studying he had not been able to do on the previous ship. Soon he would have all the requirements for his certificate completed.

He stayed with that ship only until the next port, and traded ships again. This one was better. Again he made friends. And he found someone to spar with, and someone who actually spoke Vulcan. It seemed very strange to converse in his own language again after so long. And the flashes of connection to the familial bond became more frequent as he drew slowly nearer to his destination. He was heartened.

If he had known that it would be almost another three years before he stood before his clansmen, he might have been discouraged, but he had no way of knowing that, and so he continued, as before, doing the work he was paid for, eating with his new friends, working out in the gym, playing cards sometimes in the evenings, and studying, looking every forward to what would happen when he finally arrived on the new home world.


	11. Chapter 11:The Time is Now

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Eleven - The Time is Now**

**New Vulcan**

**March 2271**

**Motok**

He found it very soothing to feel her there, lightly, in the back of his mind, no matter where he was or what he was doing. It was different than the bonding he had had before. That had been arranged when he was a child, and the girl had been a total stranger to him. They had interacted very little as they grew up, and she had been still much a stranger to him when she had perished. T'Dena, however, was no stranger to him, and was near him every day. They often ate mid-meal together, sometimes carrying their food back to either his office or hers, to sit quietly together as they ate. And on fifth-day, he would walk with her, back to her home, and help her to prepare end-meal, while Denar chattered at them about his day at school.

He was allowed to touch her now, and he found this pleasing as well. Her hands were soft and warm, and when he stroked her fingers he felt the sparks that flew between them. They hinted at more to come, but he did not press her. All would happen in the fullness of time.

Denar was fully accustomed to him now, and would sit in his lap while being read to. On occasion, he would tug at him, pulling him into the bedroom to show him something small thing of great importance. He also tugged him into the yard, to show him how agile he had become on the playground equipment. Motok always made comments, expressing his admiration of whatever it was that Denar wished to show him. And when he did, he felt T'Dena's pleasure, there in the back of his mind, that he would accept her son so easily. He did not find it difficult at all. Denar was a fine boy, very intelligent.

It was not long after the betrothal bond had been set between them that Denar came to him as he helped to wash the dishes after end-meal, and asked him a question that he was not entirely sure how to answer. "May I call you sa'mekh?"

He knelt down, so that his face was at the same level as the boy's, and looked into his eyes. "If this is your wish, it would please me greatly." And the link was full of such a great amount of emotion that he was almost overcome with it. When Denar nodded solemnly, and then grinned and ran outside when the other children waited in the soft evening dusk, he rose and turned to see T'Dena standing there, a single tear on her cheek. He went to her, and used one finger to wipe the tear from her face. And then he laid his fingers against her face for the first time, and she leaned into his hand, and they opened their minds fully to one another.

When he lifted his fingers from her skin, the link lessened, but it remained more than it had been, and there was the sense of joy lingering there, that did not go away. He found that he was quite content that it was there. And when he returned to his own quarters later, when the stars were shining in the sky, he lay upon his bed and remembered what it had felt like, for those few moments when her skin had been beneath his fingers, and their minds had been entwined. He would most definitely be receptive to more moments such as that.

It was two weeks later, on third-day afternoon, that he heard T'Dena speaking with someone in her office. When a man's voice answered her, he was, for some reason, irritated. Why was a man in her office? He rose from his chair and moved out into the hall, pacing the short distance to her office door. One of the other instructor's was there, asking T'Dena something about one of the labs. He stood and watched, wanting the man out of there. When it appeared that the conversation was going to continue, even thought T'Dena had answered the question, he made a small sound, not quite a growl, but most definitely not friendly. The man started, and looked over his shoulder. Seeing Motok there, he quickly made his excuses, and backed off, skirting about him to pass by. T'Dena looked at him oddly, but said nothing until the man was far down the hall.

"Motok? Is something bothering you?"

Bothering him? The man had bothered him. Why was that? He looked at her. "You are mine."

"Yes." She said nothing else, simply watching him. He was confused. Why had he acted that way? He shook his head, and looked back at her. She was still sitting there, waiting.

"I am not sure why I acted that way. I will return to my office." But he found himself unable to move away from her. When he simply stood there, not moving, she rose and came to face him.

"Motok, how do you feel?"

He looked down at her, not sure what she meant. And then she reached out, and took his hand in hers, and he realized that it was shaking. Her touch soothed him, and he sighed. And then she reached out and touched his cheek, and he made another sound, soft, and turned his face and drew her fingers into his mouth. She gasped and then stepped backwards, drawing her fingers out of his grasp. He leaned after her, wanting her back, and she placed one hand against his chest. "Motok, have you entered your time?"

His brows drew together. Why was she asking this? He started to deny it, and then he stopped, confused. She must have some reason for her statement. He leaned in her direction again, following her scent, and made that same sound that he had made before. Perhaps she would touch his cheek again. Instead, she moved back away from him, going behind her desk again to touch the comlink panel, calling Tarel, who came swiftly down the hall to stand beside him.

"Motok? May I assist you?"

He turned his head slowly to look upon his friend standing there. Tarel was already bonded, and had sons. Why was he here in T'Dena's office? "She is mine. You cannot have her."

Tarel spoke to him slowly and carefully. "I am aware that she is yours. Perhaps you will come with me now? I think perhaps today is the day of your bonding."

He thought about this, slowly and with some difficulty. He turned his head to look at T'Dena again. She was so beautiful, so very appealing. He growled softly at her and heard Tarel telling T'Dena that she was right, and should go immediately to inform the others, as soon as he got Motok away to his quarters. "Kal'i'farr."

She nodded at him. "Yes, Motok. Today."

Beside him Tarel was suggesting that they go and prepare. With great care he turned and followed Tarel, finding it difficult to concentrate on what he wished to do. He found it very difficult to leave her there behind him, but at some level, she was still there with him, her presence clear through the rising buzz of his nerves, the tingling that almost burned. His body was not responding to him the way he was used to, everything seemed distorted. Tarel was at the exit, waiting for him. He followed where he was led, and soon found himself in his quarters. Tarel went to the closet and asked him what he meant to wear. He went and stood, looking but not truly understanding what was being asked. But when Tarel pulled out the new robe and held it before him, he took it, and folded it over his arm. Tarel nodded, and then took his arm gently, urging him back out the door. They walked down the path to Healer House, and he went where he was led, not even noticing when Tarel left, to return to the clan house.

A healer came, and laid hands on him, and his mind cleared somewhat. He found himself in a small room, with someone there helping him change his clothes. And then he was being herded outside, and off towards the line of low hills, where the community's place of marriage was.

When the mallet was placed in his hands, he strode to the hanging gong and swung hard, making it ring loudly. The sound echoed all about and he heard little else, his blood pounding in his ears. The flames were licking at him now, making it difficult to focus on anything. But when she stepped through the opening on the far side of the circle, his eyes snapped to her and did not leave again. She crossed the sand, and stood before him, reaching down to clasp her hands over his on the handle of the mallet. Shocks sang through his body then, from where she touched him, straight to his lok, making it instantly enflamed. She tugged, and he lifted the mallet, and together they struck the gong again. When she removed her hands, he dropped the mallet in the sand, and reached for her, protesting. She took on of his hands, and tugged, and brought him across the sand to where T'Pau sat waiting.

He dropped to his knees, almost too fast, but when T'Pau laid her hand upon his face, the turmoil within cleared slightly, and he found that he could recite his vows, although it was becoming harder and harder to focus on anything except T'Dena. And then T'Pau took T'Dena's hand, and laid it on his face, and his hand upon her face, and laid her own hands over the both, and did something, and T'Dena was there, so bright and wonderful. He could have stayed there, like that, wondering, except for the fires burning at him. T'Dena soothed him, telling him that she would quench the fires. He could hear her, in the back of his mind, urging him up, and so he rose, staggering, and let her show him where to go.

He was no longer aware of anything but her, and her soft voice and warm hands. Until they were alone and she was bare before him. And then he was overcome with wanting her, and she did not deny him.

/

When they emerged from the cave, four days later, he was thirsty and tired, and his body hungered. But his mind and heart were full, and content. And they walked back across the dusty plain to the house in the clan compound, and entered it together, and began the next part of their lives. And when the time came, T'Dena let him tell Denar that he would have a new brother.

/

Kal'i'farr = marriage


	12. Chapter 12:Sad News

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twelve - Sad News**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2271**

**T'Dela**

On third-day, near the middle of the afternoon, as she was sitting in the back room of the shop hemming a formal robe, the door to the shop burst open and Dantik came running in, looking for T'San. "She had gone to the baker's shop for seed cakes and honey buns to serve to her special clients. She should return shortly. Is there anything I can help you with?" She noticed that he seemed most distraught and wondered at his behavior.

"My wife has become quite ill. She had a seizure. I had to leave her alone to come and ask T'San to either stay with her or go for a healer." He could not stand still, pacing back and forth from the door to where she sat, as though he could not make up his mind what to do.

"Please go back to her. As soon as T'San returns, I will go and fetch a healer. I cannot go off and leave the shop untended, or I would go now."

At her words, he calmed somewhat, and thanked her before rushing off again. She shook her head. That poor man. One calamitous thing after another seemed to happen to him. When she heard the door open again, she set down her sewing and walked into the front room. She informed T'San of what had happened, and hastened off to Healer House at T'San's urging. When she returned to the shop, T'San left her in charge again, and hurried off to her brother's shop, to see how his wife was doing.

It was some time past the normal closing time of the shop, and she was beginning to worry, when T'San finally returned. They pulled the curtains over the window, and exited the building, and T'San locked the door. "She is not at all well. He will have to be with her constantly and will not be able to open his shop at all. Tomorrow will you go and fetch the orders he was working on, so that we can assist him in finishing them?"

"Yes, I will willingly do that. I am almost finished with the robe I am working on and can divide my time between your orders and his after that."

T'San nodded, sighing softly. "I do not know what else I can do for him. He has done nothing to deserve what life has brought him. I only hope that when she dies, she does not pull him after her."

T'Dela knew exactly what she meant. Far too many bondmates followed when the other died. The breaking of the bond could be extremely painful, and the loss of one who had been constantly with you for many years could cause extreme loneliness and anxiety. She certainly hoped that it would not affect that nice man in that manner. It would be rather dreadful if he lost his life after caring for such a woman for so long. Life simply did not seem to be at all fair at times.

The next morning, she took the key that T'San gave her, and walked to Dantik's shop. She found his orders neatly stacked in trays, much as T'San kept hers. She was able to carry all four of them, but found it hard to balance them in order to lock the door again. She wound up having to set them on the ground while she used the key. When she got back to T'San's dress shop, T'San examined the contents of the trays, and set two of them on her work table. "If you will work on these, I will take the other two."

She nodded her agreement, and continued with the hemming of the formal robe, which she finished not long after that. Carefully she folded the robe and wrapped it in the flimsy plastic sheets that T'San used. She put it back in the tray, along with the order sheet, and placed it on the shelf where the finished orders waited to be picked up. Then she sat back down and looked to see what was in the two trays that T'San had given her. The first was another order of men's undergarments. And the pattern was already made. All she would have to do was cut the fabric and sew the garments. She would start with that. The other tray held a bolt of fine dark fabric, and an order sheet, with a customer sheet attached to it. New formal robes for a young man who had grown too tall for the ones he had. Yes, she would start with the undergarments first. She wondered what had been in the other two trays, but T'San had carried them out to the outer room with her. Perhaps later she would have an opportunity to check them.

Shortly after they took their mid-meal break, a healer came into the shop, and told T'San that her brother needed her. She gave the key to the shop to T'Dela and left, telling her to lock up if she did not return at the normal time. And so T'Dela did, wondering how T'San and Dantik were faring, and whether his wife still lived or not.

In the morning, she opened up the shop, and carried the tray with her sewing in to the outer room, sitting on the stool behind the counter. When a customer came to pick up her order, she accepted the credit chit and wrote out the receipt, placing the chit in the corner of her work tray until T'San should return. It was not until late in the day that T'San appeared, looking tired. Her mouth was compressed in a tight line. "She has died. My poor brother is beside himself. He blames himself for her death. I do not know what will happen to him now. I must stay with him until he recovers from this. Can you continue to open the shop for me?"

"I will do all that I can to help to ease you through this sad time. I grieve with thee and thy brother. Please convey my sorrow to him, and urge him not to do anything unseemly."

T'San nodded, sighing, and turned to go, but T'Dela stopped her. "I have a credit chit. I did not know what to do with it." She gave T'San the chit and the copy of the receipt. T'San went into the back room with them and came back out in a moment without them.

"Thank you for being so efficient. It is a great help to us. I will be back in the shop when I am certain that he will recover." And then she was gone again, leaving the shop in T'Dela's care.

All the next week, T'Dela sat in the outer room and worked on the orders from Dantik's shop, alternating them with orders from the back room. She stacked the completed orders in the usual place, keeping Dantik's orders separated. When customers came into the shop, she found their completed orders and saved the receipt copies and credit chits in a safe place for T'San. If the customers wanted to place a new order, she prepared a tray, with the fabric, the order sheet and the customer measurement sheet in it, placing them on the shelf in the order they were received. By the end of the week, she had all four of Dantik's orders finished, as well as three of T'San's orders. And still she had not heard for T'San. On fifth-day, in the late afternoon, she locked up the shop and went home, wondering how the two of them were doing.

It was third-day, in the middle of the morning, when T'San entered the shop again. She came and sat wearily on the stool reserved for customers, and told T'Dela that her brother would live, although he was still much depressed. The healers had managed to convince him that he had not been at fault in any way in his wife's illness and death, telling him that a blood vessel had burst in her brain. "I believe he will recover fully, although it may take some time. I must confess that I am much worried about him."

"I am sure that when the continual toll of caring for such a damaged person has faded with the chance for him to rest that he will return to his normal self."

"I can only hope that you are correct. He was so much happier a person when he was younger. I would like to see him like that again." T'San sighed. "I must go and rest myself, but I will be back in the shop tomorrow. Can you continue for one more day without my assistance?"

"Certainly. I have finished all four of Dantig's orders, and five of your orders. That only leaves one order that was here when this began. And there are six new orders on the shelf in the back. And I have chits and receipts stored for you."

T'San looked up at her, amazed. "You have done quite well. I am thankful. Tomorrow you can show me the new orders."

T'Dela assured her that she would, and T'San rose and left the shop, leaving T'Dela there alone again. She was becoming quite used to that by now, and found that it did not bother her at all. She had learned that she could adequately deal with the customers on her own, and felt some small amount of pride in that, although truly she should not. Nevertheless, it was there, and she would not despise it. She had had too few things to feel pride over in her life, she would keep this one.


	13. Chapter 13:Someone to Help

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirteen - Someone to Help**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2271**

**Tarel**

By the end of the second year of being Director of the Academy, he knew that he had to have some kind of administrative help. He took it up with the Educational Counsel, and got approval to hire an administrative assistant, although he did not think that the salary that was approved was large enough to entice anyone of the quality that would be necessary. He immediately wrote up a job description and an advertisement, which he took to Elinor on the way home that night. She promised that it would be in the next issue.

He then found that even logical Vulcans could fail to follow directions. He got resumes with no cover letter. He got cover letters with no resume. He had people show up at his office without sending in a letter and resume and getting an appointment. He even had two people show up at the door to the clan house. All of those people were turned away. He kept a list, and made sure not to give any of those people an appointment. This was exactly the kind of thing he did not need happening at the Academy. He needed someone who would do as told, and follow procedures exactly.

Over the summer months he held sixteen interviews, and found no one that had the necessary skills. Whoever he hired must know how to compose documents on the computer and print them off, and send out electronic bulletins. That was the very least skill that they needed. And almost no one who responded seemed to have that ability. He resorted to dictating a bulletin and sending them to a comlink to compose it and send it to him. None of them sent him anything that he could use. He began to despair.

And then, only two weeks before the third year classes started, he got a cover letter and resume that made him sit up and pay attention. This was more like it. He hurriedly sent back a reply, setting up an interview. On the day in question, at exactly the appointed time, there was a knock against his doorjamb. He looked up and there stood a young woman, very composed.

"Dr S'Gan F'nu?"

"Yes, that is I."

"I am T'ekhart T'Mamu. I am here to interview for the position of administrative assistant."

"Please, come in and sit down." He waited until she had seated herself, and then he began to go over the job description that he had written. She asked him very good questions. He was encouraged. And then he dictated the bulletin to her and led her to a console and waited. In only a very short time, his comlink chimed, and there it was, perfectly formatted, in precise sentences that stated exactly what he had specified. Now he was more than encouraged.

He brought her back to the chair in front of his desk and discussed hours, and salary, and the very few privileges connected with the position. She would be able to eat her mid-meal in the dormitory dining hall. She would have a very small office of her own. She would be able to make one sub-space call per month on the Academy account. He wished he had more to offer. And then he had another idea. "You will also be allowed to sit in on all the visiting lecturers who speak in the auditorium for the students' benefit."

Her eyes glowed at that. "Will elder Sesuk be speaking this year?"

"Indeed he will. He will be speaking during mid-meal once a week. His topics will vary, but all will be concerning the history of Vulcan."

"I would be honored to accept this position. When would you like me to start?"

"Tomorrow morning, if at all possible."

"If you would show me where my office is to be, I could see what I need to bring with me."

And that easily, he had an assistant. He breathed a little easier after that, knowing that it would not be up to him to do every single thing.

When he told T'Sura that evening, she asked him many questions which he could not answer. He did not know how large her clan was. He did not know whether she was bonded. Or whether she had children. He did not even know where she lived, for she had taken the papers with her to fill out, and would return them in the morning. T'Sura chided him softly, telling him that he must learn these things. It had never occurred to him that they were important. He had only been concerned with her ability to assist him in all the many details that he must handle every day.

He was very careful, the next day, to thoroughly read the information on the paperwork she returned. And when he returned home, more relaxed than he had been in some time, because there had been someone there to hand some of the small details to, he conveyed this information to T'Sura. T'Mamu was not bonded and had no children. She was older than he had thought she was, having been born in 2201. Certainly she had to have been bonded before the devastation, and very likely she had had at least one child, but if so, they had not survived, and he would not ask for details. If she offered, he would listen, but it would not be polite to cause thoughts of those so quickly taken away. He was not familiar with her clan, and she lived in one of the dormitories, similar to the one Varun had lived in before he bonded with T'Boh, or the instructors quarters where he himself had lived upon first arriving on New Vulcan. It did not seem particularly likely that the clan she came from was very large under those circumstances. T'Sura said she would ask T'Pau, and he thought no more about it. But the next time they had a clan dinner and music night, he found himself following T'Pau's order to invite his assistant to attend. He could not imagine what T'Pau was contemplating, but he knew that she always had the clan's needs in the forefront of her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14:Happiness

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Fourteen - Happiness**

**New Vulcan**

**12 June 2271**

**Sarek**

When the call came, he was sure that he knew what it was, even before Spock's face appeared on the screen. He had been expecting this call for the past week. "She has arrived, then?"

"Indeed she has. A perfect, healthy female infant. And Nyota is well, and sleeping. Grayson has already met her, and is extremely impressed with her. He has stated that she is the most beautiful baby that he has ever seen."

Amusement tugged at the corners of Sarek's mouth. "And exactly how many babies has he seen to compare her with?"

"Not more than four." Spock's lips were curved into a slight smile and his eyes twinkled. "A great number to a small boy."

"I believe the is a need to teach that boy some statistics." But the humor was not lost on either of them. Spock conveyed the standard information about the newborn, knowing that Elinor and Durra would be most unhappy with him if they did not get the height and weight and other information right away. "We will call again when she is home."

When the connection was broken, Sarek sat back in his chair, thinking, until Selek stopped in his doorway. "Are you finished for the day?"

"Indeed I am, and ready to return home." A few strokes on the keyboard, and the comlink was shut down. He put a few things in his case, and stood, walking around his desk to join the other man and exit the building with the others, all heading in various directions to their homes for end-meal.

They walked side by side down the path, speaking of the decisions made that day, and Sarek shared the news of the birth of his first granddaughter.

"T'Pau will be quite pleased that the clan has finally started to produce daughters. It has seemed as though the only increase to the clan was sons for much too long."

"I fear it will take some time to balance out, though."

"But Durra carries a girl child this time, which will help."

"This is indeed good news. Have you informed T'Pau yet?"

"Not yet. It is very soon. Durra seems to have some superstition about telling people too soon."

"Yes, Elinor is the same way. I believe it has something to do with Human procreation, apparently there are more likely to be problems in early pregnancy, resulting in the loss of the child at times. I think they wish to wait and be sure this does not occur."

"I am sure that is the reason. Although we have been extremely lucky if that is the case, for there have been no problems."

They were almost to their homes now, and could hear the joyful shouts of the clan's children, playing in the common area behind the houses, where the playground equipment was. Soon they would be in their own homes, in the kitchens, helping their wives to complete the preparation of the evening meal. And then their sons would come running in, full of energy, and they would be surrounded by family. It was the perfect way to end the day, to sit and eat together, and then there would be the bathing of young boys, and reading stories, and tucking them in bed. And after that, time alone with their wives. With barely suppressed eagerness, the two men separated and headed for their own front doors.


	15. Chapter 15:May I Call On You?

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Fifteen - May I Call on You?**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2271**

**Dantik**

After the shock of his bondmate's death had receded somewhat, he found that he could sleep well for the first time in many years. For the first few weeks, he started awake, listening for anything out of the ordinary, expecting her to be up, pacing about the small rooms behind the shop, but she was not there, and not in the shop. In the mornings, after eating his small meal, there was no mess to straighten up, no damage to repair. He became rested, and his energy level began to rise.

He rearranged his shop, no longer having to put the most expensive materials on the highest shelves, where she would not be able to reach them. Customers noticed them, and selected them more often. He rearranged his workroom, making it more comfortable, easier to move about in. He found that he was able to complete his work quicker, because he did not constantly have to put things up out of her reach, but could leave everything needed for the current order out on his worktable until he was finished. He did not like to blame her for these things, but found that it was difficult not to relish the relief that he felt. It had not been her fault, none of her actions had been deliberate, but they had affected him in so many ways for so many years.

He began to share his evening meals with his sister. Both of them were alone now, and it made more sense to eat together. There was less preparation, less clean-up, and a better selection of dishes when they cooked for two. And the conversation was pleasant, as well. And as he ate more, and better, he began to feel better, as well. His gaunt frame filled out some, and the lines that had been worn into his face began to smooth out.

When three months had passed since his bondmate's death, he awoke one morning and felt different somehow. He rose and heated water, pouring it into the basin that he used in place of a bathing tub. He washed himself carefully, and put on clean clothing, and went down the path to the baker's to buy some small cakes, and bread rolls. When he returned to his shop, he ate bread rolls and cheese and fruit for breakfast, and then raised the blinds on the window of his shop and unlocked the door, ready for the day. All day long, as he waited on customers, and sat working on his orders, he felt unusual, as though something long anticipated were going to happen. He could not discern what that something might be, but he did feel that it was important. And then, just before he closed his shop for the day, his sister's assistant came into the shop. He stood up, wondering why she was there.

"Good afternoon, Dantik. T'San sent me to see whether there was anything we could help you with. We are all caught up on her orders, and did not get any new ones today. We have tomorrow free if you have more orders than you can handle."

"Indeed, I have four orders waiting while I work on these formal robes. The embroidery that the customer wishes is extremely complicated, and I am finding it very difficult to do."

T'Dela came and looked at the embroidery design, drawn out on a sheet of flimsiplast. "I can do this for you, Dantik. It would please me to assist you with this."

He breathed a sigh of relief and began to fold the robes up carefully, to avoid creasing them. "I have never been entirely comfortable with intricate embroidery. It is a fault of mine."

"Perhaps it is not so much a fault, as simply a lack of talent in that direction. You are an excellent pattern cutter, and your stitches are fine and small. One cannot always be talented in everything." Her face was calm and her voice was soothing, and he could not help himself from thanking her for her words. She nodded her head, and took the tray he held out, with the embroidery design, and the silk thread, and the robes that needed to be finished. "I will do this tomorrow. I should be able to finish before the end of the day and bring it back to you."

"I am thankful for your help. It means a great deal to me." He watched her as she turned to leave the shop, and then hurried forward to hold the door for her. She glanced up at him, and her eyes were soft and bright. And then she was outside, and walking down the path to T'San's shop. He stood and watched until she entered his sister's shop, and then he walked back inside his own shop, wondering.

When T'Dela brought the finished robes back to him the next afternoon, he examined the fine work that she had done, and praised her. She seemed to glow back at him, and he found this highly enjoyable. He had not felt this content in many years. "If I get another order with intricate embroidery to be done, may I bring it to you?"

"Certainly. If T'San is not overloaded with orders I will be glad to help you out."

He found this entirely satisfactory.

/

The next week, he had another order that required embroidery. With a much lighter step than he could account for, he set off down the path to his sister's shop. When he stepped through the door, T'Dela was seated on a stool behind the counter, a pile of cloth in her lap, putting a fine hem on some garment. When she looked up and saw him, her lips began to curve up, and then she seemed to remember where she was, and her face cleared, back into her normal calm countenance. He had liked to see that curve. He would like to see it again. He stepped up to the counter, and showed her what he had, and T'San came out from the back room and said of course T'Dela could do the embroidery. He left the tray there with her, and headed back to his own shop, curiously elated. Perhaps it would not do to examine the reason why.

But when she came, and brought the finished embroidery back to him, he haltingly asked her if she would be interested in walking with him in the evening. She tilted her head and looked straight into his eyes, and told him that she would like that very much. And when she had left his shop, he exhaled the breath he had been holding, and wondered at the feeling of relief that had swept over him when he heard her words. He felt as though he had been reborn, and was an entirely new and different person than he had been before. And she had only agreed to walk about the settlement with him, and join him in conversation. He must not assume too much.

/

It was the following week that the great idea occurred to him. He could hardly wait until the evening meal to discuss his idea with his sister. And when he told her, she sat down at the small table in her back room, and looked at him in wonder. "Why did we not do this in the beginning? That is a wonderful idea, Dantik."

And so it was, that Varun was hired to expand T'San's shop, so that there were two showrooms in the front, from a common entrance, and one large workroom in the back, with a small apartment behind, with a kitchen, and a real bathing room, and two bedrooms, and T'Dela sat and worked on first one garment for T'San, and then one for Dantik. And Dantik's feelings of comfort and happiness increased daily. And he began to walk T'Dela back to the clan compound every evening, speaking to her of many things as they walked.


	16. Chapter 16:Burning

**Author's Note: WARNING _ Pon Farr Chapter - rated MMMM**

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Sixteen - Burning**

**New Vulcan**

**August 2271**

**Varun**

He had just finished to additions to the shop now shared by T'San and Dantik when he became very irritable. At first he tried to make himself believe it was just that he was tired, but when he arrived home and discovered that T'Boh had taken the children to T'Sura and notified Healer House, he was incensed. "It is not my time!"

T'Boh just stood and looked at him, and then she opened her robe and bared herself to him, and he lunged at her growling. She stepped back and closed her robe again, and just looked at him. He shook his head and clasped his shaking hands and counted the years. Surely it had not been seven years! But it had. T'Boh turned and led him out of the house and straight to Healer House, where a healer met them, and laid her hands on his face, clearing away the haze for a short while, helping him to think clearly again, for long enough to reach the cave where they would be sequestered.

And then T'Boh came and stripped away his clothing, and took off her own as well and wrapped herself about him while he shook and burned, and it was good. She touched him, in all the places that she had learned, with her fingertips, and her mouth, and the flames licked up his nerves and set him ablaze. And when she leaned over, and put her mouth on his neck, right where it curved around to become his shoulder, and bit him, hard enough to draw blood, he roared at her, and lifted her up, and slid into her and filled her with his thick semen, making her cry out his name as she convulsed in ecstasy.

He was filled with her ecstasy, soaring high into the light, hot, bright, so intense. He shuddered and shook and growled at her, biting her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her thighs. And she writhed beneath him, and rocked atop him, and touched and tasted, until the flames burned so high that he combusted. And when he could breathe again, and see, and hear, he laid her down beside him and slept.

When he awoke, she was there, filling him with her lovely scent. He buried his face in her silken hair, and lifted her up, so that she laid on his body, her hair falling down to enclose them in a secret curtain, just the two of them. He nuzzled against her face, her neck, her breasts, each touch to her skin filling him with her love until he was bursting with it. And then she touched him, and brought him to that place that waited for him, and enclosed him, and moved upon him until the flames licked up and singed him everywhere, and they were surrounded by the silver cords of their bond, blazing with light, full of ecstasy again. And he laid her head on his shoulder and slept.

This time when he awoke, he sat up, with her on his lap, her back to him, and bit her softly on the back of her neck, his face covered with her hair, as his hands roamed over the front of her body, cradling her soft breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers while she moaned at him and arched up into his clasp, her soft round bottom rolling against his lok until it wept tears of lubrication, so very ready for him to enter her. And she moved away enough to reach down between them and bring him out and down to rub against her entrance, making him growl and groan and thrust his hips at her, so that his lok moved through her hand and against her body, making it swell even more before she guided him into her entrance, crying out at the feel of him, hot and hard inside her. They moved then, back and forth, the pull of flesh against flesh so wonderful that they called to each other, and soared together to that place where everything was heat and light and joy and love and they were one. And he held her then, his arms around her, whispering to her, words that came so easy when he was enflamed as he was now. And then he bent her over, so that her face was down on the bench and brought her hips high, and moved against her again, thrusting in so deep that he could feel the neck of her womb with the tip of his lok. He shuddered, and thrust again and again, until all her muscles convulsed about him, sending him over the edge again, joined so closely with her that he could not tell where one of them left off and the other began. When he could, he rolled them to the side and fell asleep with his arms about her, still sheathed within, his face buried in the silken fall of her hair.

The next time he awoke, he felt different somehow, more in control of himself. With barely concealed joy, he moved his hands down to her lower belly, and spread his fingers out, seeking. And there it was, a tiny bright spark, glowing within her body, surging and leaping with life. A daughter. They had made a daughter. He nuzzled down through her hair, finding the soft skin of her neck, and bit her lightly, overcome with love and joy. And was filled with her joy as well, soaring again into that place where they were one, staying there for some time, until they could separate, and dress, and return home, full of life and joy.


	17. Chapter 17:On to the Academy

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Seventeen - On to the Academy**

**New Vulcan**

**September 2271**

**Sytak**

This was the first day of the fall quarter and he was starting at the Academy this year. T'Olla was also. They had both achieved all their secondary certifications and passed the entrance exam with flying colors. The clan had been so proud of them. And now it was up to them to show that that pride was justified. He must work hard, and achieve good grades, and obtain the necessary qualifications for his chosen career. If he could just decide what that was. So far, he had not really been able to decide. Tarel had told him not to worry about it yet. This year was all basic courses, all required subjects. And they were in all the different fields, so that he would have a taste of everything. Surely by the end of the year he would have a better idea what he wanted to do. And each of the clan members had promised to sit down with him, and discuss what they did in their jobs, so that he would have a better idea of what those jobs entailed. So today he would only worry about taking everything he needed with him, and finding the right classrooms, and taking good notes. And not missing Sesuk's seminar. He and T'Olla would go to the student's dining hall and get one of the take-out lunches and head for the auditorium to listen while they ate. He felt that there would be many students doing that. Sesuk's lectures were not to be missed.

**T'Olla**

She was so excited it was difficult to hide it. She was wearing the new trouser suit that Durra had helped her to select, and she had her carrybag all ready. Today she would begin the next part of her education. It was so exciting and wonderful. She even had a class with Durra, and one with T'Dena. She could hardly wait. She checked her carrybag again, to be sure that she had everything she needed with her. She wanted to take excellent notes. When it was time to assemble the younger students she headed out the door, meeting Sytak in front of the clan house to line all the children up. They had seven children to accompany this year. Sebak and Smark were attending school for the first time, so those where the ones whose hands they held. They got the other five lined up, everyone holding at least one other child's hand, and set out, leaving the four children who were still too young to attend school standing in the gateway watching them, T'Pena overseeing.

When they reached the primary building, they went down the hallway, from classroom to classroom, dropping each child at the correct room. Even Saavik let herself be accompanied to her room on this first day, but T'Olla knew that very soon she would be skipping ahead of the group, confident in her ability to get there on her own. She wished she had some of Saavik's confidence. She wished she knew what she was going to do after she left the Academy. There were so many things to choose from, how was she ever going to make up her mind? But she did not have to do so today, today she only had to start on the first courses. She took a deep breath, and straightened her shoulders, and parted from Sytak at the first hallway inside the Academy building. He went to the right, and she went to the left, and found her classroom right away. She would meet him again at lunchtime, and listen to Sesuk's lecture.

**Sesuk**

This year he would be giving a lecture twice a week in the main auditorium at lunchtime. He had planned out what he would discuss at each lecture for the whole first quarter, starting at the far early period of known history and progressing week by week through history, until reaching the period of spaceflight right at the quarter break. He would be glossing over many things in so doing, but there would be other years of lectures, he was sure. He did not want to completely cover a period now, and have new students come in next year who would miss that entirely. No, it was much better to move throughout the entire historical record, leaving many things to go back to next year, and the following years. There was enough to tell about, he would have no trouble in finding subjects.

He found that his health continued to increase. The healers had finally managed to correct all the problems that he had arrived with, and the good meals served in the clan house, and the slowly increasing amounts of exercise that he was able to participate in, had helped as well. As had a safe, warm place in which to sleep and meditate. He much enjoyed the time he spent with the clan's children as well, sometimes simply helping T'Pena to watch them as they played, and sometimes sitting and teaching them something, or relating one of the tales of Vulcan-that-was, couched in language the young ones could understand. It satisfied something deep within him. When he was alone, and there was no one who would hear or see, sometimes he allowed himself to mourn the fact that his only son had perished with Vulcan-that-was. There would be no one left behind when he died to carry on his line. There were no grandchildren to sit with the little ones and listen to his tales. But when he had had all the wallowing he could stand, he would remonstrate with himself, and remind himself that he was alive, and his health was much better, and he had family about him, to comfort him in his old age. It was sufficient. He was better off than many, and he should remember that. And so he was content, for the most part.


	18. Chapter 18:Filling Up the Compound

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Eighteen - Filling up the Compound**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2271**

**Varun**

Once again he had reserved time to build for the clan. His team would put up the house on the fifth lot, giving the clan three empty houses. There were also some other additions to be made. He would add two new bedrooms to the wing where he and T'Boh lived, so that she could decorate one for the daughter she carried now. He found that he was looking forward to a daughter. Not that he was not happy with the two fine sons she had given him, but a daughter seemed like a very good idea. Someone soft and dainty, like T'Boh. He would hold her on his lap and read to her, not the exciting stories that the boys liked, but something gentler. He would ask Durra to recommend books for little girls.

He walked about the compound looking at things. The low growing plant that the women had started four years ago, kumluy he thought it was called, had spread and spread until it covered almost all the open area in the compound. There was much less dust now than there had been before it had spread so widely. He would tell his men to be careful and not damage it if at all possible. The playground equipment was still in good shape, although the wood could stand a good oiling with that new penetrating compound they were using. He made a mental note to add that to the list of tasks to be accomplished by his crews while they were working in the compound.

He saw T'Pena watching the children at play. She was sitting in the open door of the solar, on the threshold. Why was there no bench for her? Another note. One of his crews could put a bench together out of scrap wood in a very short time. Then T'Pena and Sesuk would have a place to sit while they watched the children playing.

When this house was completed, there would be only one empty lot. Next year the compound would be full, although the houses would not be, not unless something unusual happened. But there was no ruling out unusual happenings. They seemed to occur more often than could possibly be expected. First there had been Saavik, and then T'Dena and Denar, and then all the others. None of them were expected in the least. It was likely, even probable, that there were more Vulcans out there, victims of one sort or another, who would be rescued. And some of them might very well belong to their clan. His clan now. It was good to be part of a clan again, with kinsmen to work with, and celebrate with, to have others to depend on when needed, to be able to offer a shoulder, or an arm, or whatever was needed.

He was content with his life, more than content with his bondmate and his children. It was more than he had ever expected. He stood in the empty lot where soon a house would stand, and imagined the house raising around him, the firm foundation, the strong beams and rafters, the sound roof, the thick walls. A good house was like a strong clan, yes, that was a very apt description.

He turned, hearing a noise behind him, and there was Sebak, come to see what his father was doing. He reached out his hand, and his son linked his fingers through his, and he told him what they would build here, pointing to where the corners of the house would be, telling him how the parts of the house were like the members of a clan, working together to strengthen all. His son listened with wide eyes and an open heart, taking it all in.


	19. Chapter 19:I am Here For You

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Nineteen - I Am Here For You**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2271**

**Elinor**

She had kept a close watch on the passing time. She knew what would soon occur, even if Sarek did not wish to discuss it. She had already spoken with T'Pena, making the same sort of arrangements that Durra had, for the older woman to come and stay in their home with the boys for the days that they would be away, sequestered until the fires should burn themselves out. And she had consulted with the healers as well, on the timing of her contraceptive injections, so that she would be fertile when his time came. And that could not be far off now. Only a matter of days, surely. She did try not to be too obvious about it, for she knew that would irritate and offend him, and she did not wish to do that. Perhaps she should go and speak to T'Pau, about how she should bring up the subject, or whether she should even do so at all. This was just such a tricky thing with Vulcan men, and it shouldn't be. She still did not understand why they thought it was such a shameful thing. It was just biology.

**Sarek**

It would not be long now. He could sense the fine tremors in his hands. And his anger wanted to flare up with every small thing that did not go exactly as smoothly as he wished it to. He knew that Elinor's injections had worn off, and she would surely be fertile very soon. He found himself wanting to sniff at her constantly, and had to force himself not to do so. It would come when it came, and there was nothing he could do to influence it in any way. They would have another child next year, he was certain of that. They had had two with no problems. Elinor was young and fertile, and carried her pregnancies well. Even the second, with a green-blooded fetus, had not slowed her down very much, until the heat of the summer had come. She had had no major problems with copper poisoning, for which he was very thankful. The thought of her body swelling with his child again filled him with great pleasure. He found himself especially protective of her when she was pregnant, and especially desirous as well. He did not know whether human males felt this way when their women were pregnant, but he did know that a pregnant bondmate made a Vulcan male especially attracted, especially desirous of pleasuring her in all ways. And the thought of feeling a new mind, growing and unfolding, was also something greatly to anticipate.

He suddenly realized that he was quite aroused from all this thinking. And he was sitting in his office. This would never do. He concentrated, forcing his mind and body into quiescence, pushing the thoughts that had created the problem to the back of his mind. And none too soon, for there at the door was one of his colleagues, with a sheaf of papers for his approval.

/

It was two days later when he returned home from the Government Building that he smelled that enticing fragrance when he entered their home. He went straight to the newspaper office where she was working, and buried his face in the side of her neck, growling at her. She lifted her head and stretched her neck out, giving him better access, and he began to nip lightly at the soft skin there, his hands reaching out to caress her at the same time. And then Sapok burst into the room, followed by his younger brother Srick, toddling after him as fast as he could go. He lifted his hands from her, and cursed under his breath, and straightened up, trying to control himself. His hands shook, and he put them behind him, as his sons came and tugged at his trouser legs, wanting him to come and see something they had done. Elinor rose from her chair, and took their sons by the hands, and led them away, talking calmly to them, while he stood there and began to shake. In the doorway, she stopped, and looked back at him. "Only a few minutes, Sarek, and I will be back. I am here, love. Do not worry."

Her soft words fell on him like a caress, and he collapsed down into the chair she had vacated, trying to hold himself together. He must not do anything to cause upset to his small sons. He must control himself, for a while longer. He could do so. He must do so. The smell of her lingered here where she had been sitting, and he found himself growling low again. He laid his hands on the keyboard she had been using, and his fingers trembled. Where was she? He needed her.

**Elinor**

Quickly she guided her two young sons back outside, down toward the clan house, where T'Pena and Sesuk were seated side by side on the new bench, supervising the children playing. "T'Pena, can you see that Sapok and Srick get their end-meal tonight? I must assist Sarek."

T'Pena rose and came to retrieve the two boys. She knew exactly how Elinor needed to assist Sarek. "Come, Sapok, Srick, and we shall go and prepare end-meal together. Would you like that?"

The boys were slightly confused, but they knew T'Pena well. And helping to prepare food was always fun. They waved to their mother with no further thought, leaving her free to return to her bondmate, who was growing increasingly agitated at her absence. When she reached the house, she went straight to him, tugging at his hands to draw him up out of the chair, but staying far enough back that he could not pull her down onto his lap. "No, Sarek, not here. We need to go to Healer House."

He was not far enough gone yet that he would refuse to follow her request, although he would much have preferred to pull her into the bedroom and toss her on the bed. Instead, he walked down the path with her, and into Healer House, and allowed the healers to escort them to one of the caves set aside for just this purpose. She stayed by his side, constantly reassuring him. "I am here, Sarek. I am with you. All will be well."

**Sarek**

When they were alone, and in the dimly lit cave, she drew off his clothing carefully, and folded it onto the shelf, while he stood waiting for her, his lok heavy with his blood, hot, darkly green against the paler skin of his belly. And when she bared herself, he growled at her, and she smiled at him, and beckoned him to the padded bench against the wall, and laid herself down for him. For she was his, and she did not fear what would happen here. He constrained himself from his desire long enough to be sure that she was ready to receive him, sighing and moaning at him, her hands moving upon his body leaving trails of fire behind. And then he entered her, and surrounded his burning with her soft wet body, and knew the ecstasy that always came when they joined themselves together. And always, in the time that followed, when he awoke, gasping, burning, she was there, soothing, offering herself, giving him what he needed, until the burning subsided, and he was himself again.

And when he laid his face against her belly, and felt the tiny bright spark there, he exulted. For she would give him a daughter this time, and he was more than content.


	20. Chapter 20:Hearing News

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty - Hearing News**

**On a Ship, out in space somewhere**

**December 2271**

**Sybok**

This newest ship he was on had the best communications equipment he had ever seen. They got news broadcasts from other sectors. He had not expected this. He sat before the comlink and entered his search terms and got a whole list of hits, twenty-three choices. Hardly daring to hope, he started at the top and worked his way down. He saw scenes of the communities being built on the planet where the survivors of the devastation of Vulcan had settled. He heard interviews with some of those doing the building and making the plans. There was one older man that looked very familiar, but he could not quite place him. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but again, he could not quite place it. But this man was definitely a kinsman, from his own clan. There was no doubt of that at all. So he had another surviving kinsman, assuming that his father and his brother and his grandmother and two cousins were all still surviving. And then, in the twenty-second segment that he watched, there was his father, strong and whole, giving an interview in the new Government Building in the largest settlement on New Vulcan. He took a deep breath, almost shuddering. It had been so long, so very long.

He scarcely heard the words, only the tone, the voice, that familiar voice. It sank into him and lulled something that had been hard and edged ever since he had heard the news, almost seven and a half years ago now. He hadn't even been able to admit to himself how badly he had wanted to hear that voice again, how much he regretted the years he had spent aimlessly wandering. He had much to atone for, much to apologize for.

When the interview was finished, he saved it, keeping it to watch again. And then he watched the last one, not expecting anything. And this one had interviews with some of the StarFleet members who had been crew on the only ship to survive Nero's attack on Vulcan, the Enterprise, on the occasion of the tenth anniversary of that attack. And there, standing straight and tall, was his brother. Spock. A grown man now, not a little boy any longer. He spoke with confidence, and dignity, and Sybok almost wept to see him. To see both his father and his brother, one right after the other, when he had had no confidence that they still survived. Well, these interviews had been filmed two and a half years ago. There was always the possibility that they had perished in that time interval. But somehow he did not think so.

Carefully he saved the second interview as well. He would wait, until he had recovered from the impact of seeing them, and then he would watch again. And no doubt again and again after that. Family. He was filled with elation now, emotions running riot. There was no chance that he would sleep this night. But he folded himself down, and calmed himself, and ran through his meditation exercises, calming himself, controlling the wild surges of emotion that he felt, channelling that emotion into something that he could control, could handle, so that tomorrow he could go about his duties in his normal fashion. But he did not attempt to eliminate those feelings, no, not at all. He welcomed them, telling him that he was alive, and he had family to return to. And return he would. He was getting closer with every ship he took now. Soon he would be in the sector where New Vulcan was. Surely it could not be long now, before he stood before them and asked their forgiveness. Surely not.


	21. Chapter 21:A Request

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-one - A Request**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2272**

**T'Dela**

When the summons came to attend upon T'Pau, she wondered what in the world the clan leader could want with her. She quickly checked herself to be sure that she was tidy, and hastened across the open part of the compound and into the kitchen door of the clan house. T'Sura motioned to her to go right on to T'Pau's suite, where she found the door standing ajar. Timidly she peeked in, and saw T'San sitting with T'Pau at the small table in the sitting room. On seeing her, T'Pau told her to come right in and shut the door behind her, which she did.

"Have a seat child, for we have something important to discuss."

She took one of the two remaining seats, and T'Pau poured her a cup of the tea from the pot sitting on the table. She took one small sip and set the cup down, unsure as to why she was there, and feeling rather strange.

"Your employer has come to me with a request, and you are here to hear what she has to say, and tell us what you will do about it." T'Pau nodded slightly to T'San, who gathered herself up and turn to T'Dela, and began to speak.

"Over the past year and a half, I have watched you interacting with my brother, as events have unfolded in his life. And over the last six months, I have watched the way he responds to you, in the shop, and outside it. I have seen him walk you home in the evenings, and know how long it takes him to return. Much longer than would seem necessary simply to see that you get safely home in the evening. I believe that he must walk very slowly in order to take that long."

T'Dela could not deny what T'San was saying, but she had no idea where this was going. "T'San, if this has offended you, I am sorry. Dantik is a very nice man, and he has become my friend. We do walk slowly, and speak of many things. He is very easy to talk with, and knowledgeable about many things." She sighed softly. "It has been many years since I had such nice friends as you and Danik. I have enjoyed it very much."

T'San hastened to interrupt her. "No, no, T'Dela, you misunderstand. It has not offended me at all. I am very happy that you have befriended him. He has endured so much, his life has been so complicated and he was so dedicated to caring for his unfortunate wife for so much of it. The last few months he has improved so much, becoming more outgoing, and actually seeming to look forward to the future for the first time in many years. And I feel that your friendship has been at least partially responsible. That is why I have come here, to speak with your clan matriarch."

Now T'Dela was even more puzzled. Had T'San simply come to thank her for being a friend to her brother? That was hardly necessary, and need not involve T'Pau at all. She sat quietly, and waited to see what T'San would say next. T'Pau nodded gently and T'San turned to T'Dela once more. "Since we remodeled the shop, and Dantik sold his old one, the three of us have sat together every day, working together companionably. And you have helped out in the showrooms as necessary, as well as doing the fine embroidery that Dantik has problems with. It has worked out so well, and you have helped our businesses to expand. We never sit and wait for orders to come in anymore, there is always plenty of work for the three of us to do."

T'Dela nodded. This was true. Between the two showrooms, one for men, and one for women, there was nearly always a customer to wait on, and the order trays were always backed up, so that a new garment could be started as soon as one was finished. With Dantik's skill at pattern cutting, and T'San's fine hand as seams, and her own skill at hemming and embroidery, they could all do the parts that they were most skilled at, and keep the orders turning out quickly. Customers rarely had to wait more than a few days for their finished garments, which pleased them and kept them coming back.

T'San seemed heartened by T'Dela agreement, and took a breath and continued. "I have watched Dantik, and hoped that he would speak to you, but he has not. And so I approached him, and determined what he wished, and now I have come to speak with T'Pau, and she has called you in to hear whether you will agree or not. There is none other to speak for my brother, for we are the only two left."

And now T'Dela realized where this whole conversation was going. T'San wished to acquire her as a bondmate for her brother. She looked from one woman to the other, and found both of them watching her. "You wish for me to agree to bond with Dantik, do you not?"

"Yes, yes. That is my wish. I believe that you have done and will continue to do much good for him. I believe you will make him happy, and he needs to be happy."

T'Dela was startled. This was not the argument that was normally used. To bring emotion into such a discussion was almost unheard of. But T'San was very serious about what she was saying. And then T'Pau spoke up.

"T'Dela, times have changed. There are many fewer of us than there used to be. Our lives have changed more than some of us are comfortable with. We try to preserve what was good about our previous way of life, but have found that many changes have been necessary. And one of those changes is that we think more about the person with whom we will live our lives, and how that person will fit together with us, and whether our life will be enriched to be that person, or not. And so I ask you now to think about whether your life would be enriched to bond with Dantik, or whether you prefer to remain as you are, with the freedom to come and go as you please, and perhaps choose a different bondmate at a later date, or not, as you choose, as what seems right to you for yourself."

T'Dela sat there for a moment, thinking hard. And then she lifted her eyes, and looked at T'Pau. "I do appreciate the fact that you have offered me a choice. I did not have that luxury when I was young. I was bonded to a man who was much older than I, as his second wife, and sent off to him before I even finished my schooling. He was a harsh man, who had little care for me, except for those times when my attention was necessary. And when we were captured and he was forced to work, and beaten for his belligerence, secretly I was not sorry for him at all. It was a relief to me, even doing hard work, to be free from him. At that time, I did not ever expect to be free to choose again. And so I cultivated a view of myself as unappealing, to keep myself away from those who misused the captives, and had a better life than if I had tried to maintain my appearance as some did. And when we were freed, at first I had no idea what to do with myself, or how to act. But I found those who welcomed me, and took me into their clan, and helped me to recover myself. And then I found an opportunity to use the skills that I had, and be productive, and become what I might have become if my parents had chosen more wisely for me. And I have made friends, and found in one of them something had I have never had before, and that is simple affection. And found it very nice indeed. And if that man wishes to have me for a bondmate, I am willing to go to him, for I know that he will treat fairly with me."

T'Pau nodded. T'San sighed and relaxed. And then T'Pau spoke again. "There is more that has not been mentioned yet. T'San feels that Dantik's time is approaching. She has seen the signs that she has seen before. It has been many years since he has had a willing partner at this time. He has, in the past, waiting long before secluding himself, because of his bondmate's affliction. She feels that he will have to be persuaded to do otherwise, and so she wishes to set the date quickly, and force him into a better view of what is to happen."

T'Dela sat up straighter. "If he is truly coming into his time, then we must schedule the bonding ceremony immediately. The sooner his fires are damped, the better it will be for him." She turned to T'San. "You must tell him that I wish to have the ceremony as quickly as it can be arranged. There is no need for him to suffer."

T'San's closed, and a single tear escaped, falling softly down her cheek. "Oh, T'Dela, you will be so good for him. I cannot believe how much his life will change now. I do thank you."

T'Pau spoke again. "There remains only to fix the terms of the contract. As the representative of your clan, what is your desire?"

T'San hesitated, looking down at her hands. When she spoke, it was in a much more tentative voice. "I know that you have brought many people into your clan. People who previously would not have been a part of such a distinguished clan. You have built a large compound here, where you live close together and help each other out. I would petition you to allow us to join you here, if you would allow it. My brother and I have been alone too long. And I would not remove T'Dela from those who have helped her so much, and whom she has grown close to. We could then rent out the apartment behind our store to a young couple who cannot yet afford their own home, or to an elderly couple who otherwise would have to live in one of the common buildings. This money we would turn over to the clan, as our share to support the clan."

T'Pau sat silently for several minutes, looking from one woman to the next, and then spoke. "I have considered what you have to say, and I find it appropriate. I shall assign the third house on the back row of the compound to the three of you. It has two large bedrooms, and and should suffice well. And we will set the bonding ceremony for three days hence, in the early morning. This will give us time to prepare all things, and should prove whether your brother is indeed in his time or not."

T'San came and knelt before T'Pau, and held out her hands, and T'Pau took them between hers, and welcomed her. And then she rose, and came to T'Dela, and held out her hands again, and T'Dela rose and wrapped her arms about T'San and held her close for a moment. And then T'San turned and left and T'Dela stood there for a moment, wondering what she should do next, before T'Pau told her to go and prepare the clothing she would wear for the bonding ceremony. "I will send T'Sura and T'Boh with you, to assist you and to determine whether you have proper jewelry. If not, I will send Sarek to buy what you need."

T'Dela could not believe what she was hearing. They would buy jewelry for her, to wear to her bonding? Surely that was not right. But T'Pau was motioning her out, and she went slowly back across the compound to the house that she shared with T'Pela, and began to go through her meager wardrobe, wondering what she would wear. Before long, T'Sura and T'Boh were there, and T'Pela as well, and they went back and forth, bringing things from the other homes. Before a hour had passed, there were a number of things laid out across her bed, and the other women of the clan were debating on which items to pick. She found herself modeling items she had never seen before, brought from all the closets in the compound. And they put together an outfit, with a skirt from T'Dena and a tunic from Elinor, and a lovely embroidered vest from T'Sura, and hairsticks from T'Boh and earrings from Durra. She looked at herself, and could not believe what she saw. And the other women looked at her, and smiled. And they took all the remaining clothing and jewelry back to where it had come from, and came back and got her and went to the house that would be hers now, to assess it for what might be needed to make it more of a home. And she was helped to carry all of her belongings there, and put them away, and found herself that night sleeping in a new bed, in a new home, wondering how such could have come about so fast. The very next day, the men of the clan when to the shop after it closed, and carried away most of the belongings of T'San and Dantik, bringing them to her to put away. And T'Boh returned from the market, and filled her cupboards and stasis unit.

She watched Dantik carefully, those two days at the shop, and saw his hands tremble, and looked to T'San, who nodded at her. And on the second day, in the afternoon, when he accidentally dropped a spool of thread, he reacted very strongly, even cursing, when she had never heard him do so before. But in the morning after, he stood straight and tall, and rang the gong loudly, to summon her into the circle. And when T'Pau set the bond between them, and she felt him in the back of her mind for the first time, she was filled with admiration and joy, and led him willingly into the cave, and quenched his fires and was content. And when they realized that she had conceived, they were filled with wonder at this, for neither of them had had that joy before. And so they returned to the new home that was theirs, and settled into their life together, full of anticipation for what was to come.


	22. Chapter 22:Something New

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Something New**

**New Vulcan**

**February 2272**

**Selek**

He watched Durra carefully as her time grew closer, seeing her readying the small clothing, the bedding for the cradle. When Varun had completed the addition to their home, they had moved the two boys into the new bedrooms, leaving the ones closer to their own bedroom for the children to come. It was better to have the newborns close at hand. T'Olla stayed in the same room she had always been in, but they allowed her to change the curtains and bedspread and the small rug on the floor beside the bed. The ones she had been using went into one of the vacant houses, sitting and waiting for clan members to need them.

T'Olla was nineteen years old now, as near as anyone could figure, and insisted that she would be able to care for the two boys herself, while Durra was healing. "You do not need to bring T'Pena in this time, but I do promise to call her if I find that I need assistance." Silently, Durra had expressed both her amusement, and her admiration for the young woman, and they had agreed to abide by her wishes.

She had certainly been a help to Durra, as their daughter grew and made movement more difficult and awkward. And Senek was old enough now that he was a help, as well, standing on a small stool to wash vegetables in the sink, and carefully peeling them with a sharp knife. Smark was not allowed to use the knife yet, much to his chagrin. Although he could help to wash the fruits and vegetables, and was allowed to set the table, even carrying the plates without dropping them.

Both boys were charged with keeping their own rooms neat, and T'Olla assisted them in making their beds, and oversaw when they dusted and mopped. And on the week-ends, they all assisted him in cleaning the bathing room and the kitchen, leaving Durra to sit quietly in a comfortable chair in the living room and knit pink blankets. She was so happy to be having a daughter this time. He could feel the contentment that she felt. She had been happy with sons, but now she had wanted a daughter, and was extremely pleased with him for giving her one. He was still not completely convinced that anything that he had done had influenced that, but he was quite glad that her wish had been fulfilled.

In the evenings, after bathtime and storytime, he laid his hand upon Durra's belly, and shared their sister's lifespark with their two sons. Senek and Smark were fascinated with the brightness that was their sister, and demanded to know what she would be named. And when Durra suggested T'Ama, as being a Vulcan form of Amanda, but still different enough from Spock and Nyota's daughter's name that there would be no confusion, he agreed, his heart full.

This particular evening, he sat on the couch with his two sons close by his sides, and read to them from the book that they had brought him. Durra and T'Olla had spent some time together in the kitchen, preparing menus for the upcoming week, before coming to sit in the living room. Durra had her knitting, a soft pink blanket almost finished, and T'Olla had some sewing, also something pink. T'Dela had been teaching her to sew, and she was proudly making some small clothing, for T'Ama to wear. When the first startled gasp came from Durra, he looked up from the book immediately. He could feel what had happened, very clearly over their bond. This first contraction was much stronger than anticipated.

"T'Olla, go quickly and fetch Elinor. And then go to Healer House and request that T'Nara and her assistant come." He bent his head to his sons. "Your sister will be born this night. You must be well behaved, and not cause your mother any concern. Go now and bid her good-night, and prepare yourselves for bed."

T'Olla rose quickly and went to fetch a light jacket before hurrying out the door on her errands. The two boys took the book from which he had been reading, and went to put it away, and then vanished into the bathing room. He went and knelt down beside the chair in which Durra was sitting. "That contraction was very strong. Have you been hiding earlier contractions from me?"

"No, no, Selek, that was the first." And then she stopped, and gripped his hands, and breathed slowly, as a second contraction gripped her. When it was over, she looked at him, eyes wide. "I believe this baby is going to come much faster than the first two did."

He was quite sure that she was correct. He took her knitting from her and put it into the basket that she kept beside her chair for this purpose, and carefully lifted her to her feet. Slowly they walked down the hallway to their bedroom, and he helped her to sit on the edge of the bed. He was standing there, debating exactly what to do next, when Elinor came bustling in. "T'Olla said tonight is the night." She grinned at Durra. "Are you ready to hold that little girl?"

Durra grinned back. "Ever so ready."

Elinor turned to him. "You go and get those boys in bed, and I will help Durra change into a nightgown."

He nodded his agreement, and went back down the hall to supervise. But there was no playing tonight, no water splashed about. They were doing as he asked, and being extremely good. He got them tucked into their beds, and then went and brought chairs from the kitchen into the bedroom, setting them beside the bed. And then he went and got the kit containing the waterproof sheet, and the other things that had been prepared for this event. Durra sat in one of the chairs while he and Elinor prepared the bed, and then he lifted her, and set her in the middle of the bed, with the pillows behind her to support her. No sooner had this been accomplished than the door chime sounded. That must be T'Nara and her assistant. He headed for the door, but T'Olla was there, in the living room, and waved him away as she headed for the door.

He could feel that Durra was having another contraction. This one had only been two minutes from the last. Things were progressing very swiftly indeed. When T'Nara came and examined her, she immediately began to lay out her small tools, and told her assistant to monitor the fetus while she prepared. And she sent him off to wash, telling him to be quick. He hurried, washing thoroughly but wasting no time at it, and was back in the bedroom quickly. Durra was panting heavily now, and very grateful to have his hands to grip again, almost at the point where T'Nara would tell her that she could bear down. Their daughter seemed to be in a rush to be born.

T'Olla was standing in the door, and T'Nara raised her head to look at her. "You may come in child, but stay back out of the way. It is time for you to observe what happens at this time. Do be warned, however, that this birth is much swifter than the ones she has had before, and much swifter than most. This child is in a hurry to enter the world of air and light."

And so it proved to be, for it was less than two hours from the time of the first contraction when their daughter breathed in air for the first time, and exercised her lungs quite loudly. T'Nara laid her on Durra's belly, and the cord was clipped and cauterized, and they had a chance to touch her, and fill her with their love before Elinor and T'Olla took her and gave her her first bath. When T'Ama was clean and dry, and wrapped in a pink blanket, Elinor brought her back, and he held her while they gave Durra a quick wash, and a fresh nightgown, and settled her down in the bed. And then he laid their daughter in her arms, and went to bring the cradle in and set it beside the bed.

In the morning, he brought their two sons in to meet their new sister, and they looked at her in awe, admiring the full head of wavy hair that she had, and putting their fingers against her palm, so that she would grab onto them, clutching tightly while they spoke softly to her. And then he went and gave the news formally to T'Pau, that the clan had another daughter, strong and bright. He sent T'Olla off to her classes, and stayed home himself that day, so that Durra might sleep and rest, and they might have some time together with their new daughter, before all the clan came to offer their congratulations.

And if he could be found, holding his daughter, and rocking her gently, and speaking softly to her, whenever she was awake, it was only because he loved her, and he did not care in the least who knew it.


	23. Chapter 23:Spring Songs

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-three - Spring Songs**

**New Vulcan**

**March 2272**

**Sesuk**

As the winter winds became softer, and the sun shone down more directly, he began to relish the walk from the clan house to the Academy to give his noon-time lectures. He found himself walking along at a brisker pace than he had been able to for many years and gave thanks again for the healers who had worked so diligently with him to cure the problems brought on by so many years of captivity, hard work, and poor nutrition. He felt almost young again, with enough energy to do the things he wished to do. He even found himself running with the young ones as they played, at least for a short time. He did not have the stamina yet for much of that. But, perhaps, if he kept it up… Well, he would just have to wait and see. After all, he was only one hundred and seventy-six. There were still plenty of good years in him. His lips quirked up at one corner as his arms swung by his sides, and he nodded to the groups of students he passed, thinking of the topic of today's lecture and anticipating how they would react. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to the discussion afterwards, over in the student dining hall. And then he would go back to the clan house, before the older children arrived home from school, and sit on the bench with T'Pena and watch the children play. They would have another interesting conversation then, he had no doubt of it. She was a very complex woman, with many good traits, and extremely easy to get along with. He found that he looked forward to their conversations more each week. Yes, life was good, and he was content.

**T'Pau**

She had barely seated herself at her desk, with her lineage book before, ready to add Selek and Durra's new daughter to it, when her own daughter came and tugged at her sleeve. "Ko-mekh, I wish to go outside now."

She looked at her daughter and suppressed a laugh. This child, whom she had never expected to have, refreshed her so. She bent down and lifted T'Rena up swiftly, causing her daughter to chortle with glee. "And why do you wish to go outside right this minute, ko-fu?"

"The sun is bright, ko-mekh. It shines down on the ground and makes everything warm. And there are tiny flowers in the kumluy. Little pink ones. I want to pick some." She looked serenely down at her mother, from where she was suspended in the air, and then she began to giggle and kick her feet, while her mother jiggled her around and then pretended to drop her, making her shriek and giggle even louder.

The commotion brought Parik to the doorway, to see what was going on. He raised one eyebrow at his bondmate and daughter, his lips twitching. "What is this I see? Has my daughter learned to fly? But she has been caught, I see, before she could fly away."

"Sa-mekh, I cannot fly. Ko-mekh has tossed me into the air." But she could not stop giggling at all, even when her father took her from her mother's hands and held her upside down before him, looking at her face from very close up. In fact, she only giggled harder. Parik looked to T'Pau. "Has she been bothering you to go outside again?"

"Indeed she has. What do you suppose we should do?"

"I think perhaps we should take her outside and let her pick those tiny pink flowers she has been going on about."

"Indeed. You are sure this is what you wish to do?" Now T'Pau's lips were twitching.

"Yes, yes. Let us go outside!" T'Rena was overjoyed now, and could hardly wait to be set back down on her own two feet, grabbing each of her parents by one hand and hurrying them off towards the back door as fast as she could go, while they came along behind her, beaming.

In the kitchen, T'Sura and T'Boh took one look, and quickly turned away, before they should start laughing. They struggled to maintain their calm faces, but it was quite difficult. This little one's joy was catching.

**T'Dela**

It was easy to tell that the seasons were changing. When they closed up the shop and headed back toward the clan compound, the sun was still shining brightly in the sky and it was still warm out. She walked along with Dantik and T'San, no longer hurrying as they had only short weeks ago, when a chill wind blew against them in the dusk as they hurried home. Home. The home that the three of them shared now, in the clan compound. She still found it difficult to believe how much her life had changed. She felt like one of those Terran insects called butterflies, that she had seen in the books she had studied, changing from a tiny worm into a beautiful thing with wings. In the back of her mind, she could feel Dantik, humming with contentment. And just this week she had felt the first simple awareness from the child growing within. She had much to enjoy these days, and friends and family to enjoy those things with. It was so much more than she had expected during those long years of captivity. As if he knew exactly what she needed at that point, Dantik reached over, and caught her fingers with his, and they walked on down the path, linked together, sharing their happiness.

**T'Pena**

She sat on the bench at the back of the clan house, enjoying the warm sunshine as she watched the younger children at play. Soon school would be out for the day, and the older children would be home, eager for a snack, and then some running about, before going inside to help to set the table and prepare for end-meal. She found that she enjoyed watching the children, and assisting them, much more than she had ever thought she would. She had no desire to go outside the compound and work, as T'Dela had. No, this was sufficient for her, right here.

Salak came running up to her, panting. "I need to urinate, T'Pena. Right now!"

"Come then, child, let us go inside to the bathing room." She took his hand, and led him in and helped him to undo his clothing, suppressing her smile at his sound of relief. When he was finished, she helped him to fasten his clothing back up and wash his hands, and then they returned to the yard, where he immediately went running off to where Srick was swinging. Yes, this work suited her very much.

Soon it would be time that Sesuk returned from his lecture. She wondered what his topic had been today. Surely he would come and tell her, and tell her also of the discussions with the students which had followed. She found herself eager to hear what he had said, and what the students had said as well. If she did not have the care of the young children, she would go and listen as well. But since she did, she contented herself with hearing how it had gone, and looking forward to the next occasion when the tables were carried up to the gather room, and everyone came together, to eat, and make music, and tell stories. Sesuk would tell such wonderful tales at such time. When she heard his footsteps, coming through the solar, she almost smiled. Now she would be able to hear what he had spoken about today.

**Somok**

A new shipment had come for the Academy. It was only one small box, that he could carry easily. And so he left the cargo warehouse early, and carried it to Tarel in his office. But when he arrived, he found only Tarel's new assistant, T'Mamu, in the office. He told her why he had come, and showed her the box, and she opened the inner door, so that he could put the box on Tarel's desk. And then they stood and talked for some time before he could force himself to leave. She was a very lively young woman, he must admit that. Much younger than he, but still much older than Sytak. He walked off down the path toward the clan compound, wondering.

**Sarek**

He found his mind wondering as he sat at his desk in Government House. Yesterday evening, when he had returned home, he had found Elinor standing in the middle of the kitchen, such a wide smile on her face. "Come and feel, Sarek, she is moving."

And he had gone, and laid his hands upon her belly, and felt their daughter there, moving about and making her presence known. And he had felt her bright lifespark, as well, shining there, so full, so joyous. And he had known then that his life was wonderful and joyful, and had hardly bent able to contain it all. And when their sons had run in, expecting end-meal to be ready, he had taken their hands as well, and laid them on Elinor's belly to feel their sister. The looks of astonishment on their faces had been wonderful.

Perhaps he should leave work just a bit early and purchase a small gift for Elinor. And then perhaps, after the boys were in bed asleep, he would give her a different kind of gift. The very thought of that made him warm, and he sensed Elinor, there in the back of his mind, wondering what had gotten into him. Well, he would certainly show her later on. Yes, he did not doubt that one bit. Almost humming with contentment, he closed down his comlink and packed up his carrybag and set off, closing his office door behind him and stepping out into the bright sunlight in delight.

**Selek**

It was almost impossible to sit still behind his desk today. He kept thinking back on the previous evening, when they had held T'Ama's naming ceremony. Durra had been so happy that she glowed. And the baby had behaved perfectly as well, not crying at all until she had become wet. Even T'Pau had nodded and smiled at her. And he had carried her home on his shoulder, with his sons beside him, while Durra walked along at his side, where she belonged. It had been a very perfect evening.

Perhaps it would still be warm enough when he arrived home to carry T'Ama outside for a bit. He could walk about the compound with her and tell her what everything was. Surely Senek and Smark would come along and help him. If he left now, surely no one would notice. And if they did, they would assume that he had duties to attend at the cargo warehouse. Pleased with his thinking, he quickly closed up and headed out, eager to be with his family again, eager to hold his new daughter once more.

**T'Dena**

She sat in her office, glad that her classes for today were over. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay on her feet as her pregnancy progressed. It would not be long now, a month, possibly as long as six weeks, and the son that Motok had given her would be born. In two weeks she would turn her classes over to him to finish out, and stay at home and finish preparing the nursery. Denar was eager to help her, and had assured her that he could paint the walls all by himself. She was just as sure that he could not, but she would let him help. After all he was only six years old, hardly of an age to paint an entire room by himself. Perhaps she would ask Varun to oversee him, instead of doing it herself. She would have to think about this.

She was not looking forward to the walk home, even though the sun was warmer and the wind did not blow as hard as it had only recently. She found that she became much more easily fatigued now, than she had before she became pregnant. But Motok would be there beside her, and lend her his strength if she began to tire. Perhaps it would not be so bad after all, to walk slowly home in the sunlight with him beside her.

As if he had been tuned in to her thoughts, he appeared in her doorway, wanting to know whether she was ready to leave. When she assured him that she was, he went to lock up his office and returned to lift her up out of her chair and tuck her hand into the crook of his elbow, leading her slowly out of the building into the bright warm sunlight. Perhaps this was not bad at all. Perhaps this was very good. She could feel his contentment, and the anticipation he felt as they awaited the birth of their son, soothing her through their link as they walked along. Yes, the sunlight felt so good, and the air was much warmer. Perhaps she would get him to take a chair outside, and sit in the sun for a while, and let her two men prepare end-meal tonight.

**T'Sura**

Her classes for the week were finished, and she had done all the reading for next week. She would have the whole end-week free to play with her sons in the bright sunlight. And surely Tarel would join them. Salak was old enough now to teach outside games to. Sebak would be delighted. She was looking forward to it with great anticipation. She had hardly been able to wait until the sun was bright and the wind gentle, and now was the time. She checked her closet, being sure that she had appropriate clothing fresh and ready to wear. She found herself humming softly as she did her household chores, brimming with happiness.

**T'Boh**

She was half-way through her pregnancy. It did not seem as though that much time had passed, but she could look down and see the swelling of her belly, and feel her daughter moving about, and knew that it was true. It would be time soon, to think of painting the nursery in a new color, making it clean and fresh for a girl, instead of a boy. And she must begin on small clothing suitable for a girl child, as well. She would need to separate out the clothing she had saved, for some of it simply would not do for a girl. Happily she made lists in her head of all the things she needed to do, as she went about their rooms and opened windows, letting the warm air in to freshen everything. She would need to go about and shut them before Varun arrived home, for the temperature would drop as the sun began to set, but for now it was warm and wonderful to breathe the fresh air. And perhaps she would move a chair into that patch of sunshine, and sit and knit on the pink blanket she had started. She did have her lessons finished for this week. Yes, knitting it would be. The boys were outside with the other children, and it was not her night to start the food preparation, so she would enjoy the bright sunshine and the fresh air and knit for a while. Satisfied, she settled in, sure that all was right in her world.


	24. Chapter 24:I Claim Them Both

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-four - I Claim Them Both**

**New Vulcan**

**April 2272**

**Motok**

He watched T'Dena carefully as the end of her pregnancy approached. She tired very easily, and did not walk far at all now. And she found it very difficult to get and up down from chairs and the bed. He suspected that while he was away during the day, she spent much of it sitting in her chair with the wide arms, not attempting to get up and down at all unless absolutely necessary. As Elinor was the only clan woman besides T'Pau and T'Pela that was at home most of the day, he went to her and quietly asked her to check on T'Dena mid-morning and mid-afternoon. Elinor assured him that she was already doing that, much to his relief.

He was so full of emotion these days that it was difficult to control at times. She brought him so much joy. He had not anticipated this when he began his courtship. Nor had he anticipated how much he would come to care for her son. Denar was such a happy child, and inquisitive as well. He was always asking questions, and he listened carefully to the answers. Often on the end-week days, they would work together on some small project, heads leaning together, minds focused. With each week that passed, he felt closer and closer to Denar. He almost felt as if the boy were his own. The only thing lacking was the parental bond. He sighed. He wished that were present, but it was not, although if he touched Denar's hand lightly, they could communicate easily. The child trusted him completely, and this he knew was a rare and precious thing.

He found these last few weeks of waiting to be extremely difficult. He wondered how T'Dena withstood it so easily. True, she had been through this experience before and he had not, but still, she must be as eager to welcome their son as he was, he was sure of it. He turned his attention to her presence, there in the back of his mind, and felt her happiness fill him up. She was doing something with the small clothing that the other women of the clan had shared with her, in the nursery. He could not tell exactly what it was, but it made her happy. She realized that he was listening in, and sent him a gentle wash of love and happiness that almost made him smile, until he remembered where he was. And then, while they were so joined, he felt the pain that hit her, starting low in her back and wrapping around her body like a vise. It only lasted a few seconds, but it left her breathless and clinging to the dresser in the nursery for support. And then she sent him such a swelling of expectation that he was out of his seat and closing up his office almost before it registered on him that today he would be a father.

He stopped at the last office on the hallway, and ducked in to tell T'Mamu that he was leaving for the day, in case any of his students came looking for him. "T'Dena has gone into labor, and I must go to be with her."

Tarel overheard, from within his office and stepped out from behind his desk, coming to stand in the doorway. "Shall I alert T'Sura? She should be home by now."

Motok breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Please. She should not be alone now."

Tarel nodded, and his eyes unfocused for a moment. And then he spoke again. "T'Sura will alert the other women. Someone will go to Healer House. Hurry home now and comfort her."

Motok nodded and turned quickly, leaving the building and hurrying toward the clan compound. When he reached their home, he found everything inside under control. Durra and T'Sura were in the bedroom with T'Dena, preparing the bed while she sat in one of the kitchen chairs that someone had brought in. T'Boh was in the kitchen, preparing end-meal, and assured him that T'Pela was watching Denar, and he should not worry. She also told him that T'Olla had been sent to Healer House to fetch T'Nara and her assistant. There did not appear to be anything he could do at present, and he felt strange, and restless. He could feel when T'Dena had another contraction and hurried toward the bedroom, finding her standing between the other two women, being supported by them. He laid his hand against the side of her face, and drew her pain into the link, spreading it out so that it did not engulf her. When it was over, and she relaxed, he took her from the other women, and carefully lifted her and laid her in the bed. The others fussed, and told him she should be sitting up, and came and adjusted the pillows and he raised her up and leaned her back against them, and felt how much better she felt in that position. And then T'Nara was there, and sent everyone out, while she and her assistant did their first examination.

When T'Nara opened the bedroom door again, he was waiting there with two more chairs, which he carried in and sat on the far side of the bed. And then Durra and T'Sura brought in the shallow pan that was to be used for bathing their son, and diapers, and a soft blanket, and put them all on the dresser, ready to be used. T'Nara and her assistant settled down in the provided chairs, and he sat in the one that had already been there, and took T'Dena's hands in his, strengthening the link between them, soothing her so that she could remain calm, helping her to breathe evenly. He remembered all the things the other men and discussed with him, and made sure that she was as comfortable as it was possible to make her, and that he relieved as much of her pain as he could. They had said that it might take many hours, and he was prepared for that.

T'Boh came, after a while, and said that end-meal was ready, and that Denar was at the table already. He bent his head, and murmured to T'Dena, and she told him to go and eat with Denar, that she would be fine. And so he did. Denar was excited, for T'Boh had told him that his new brother would be born this evening or during the night, and he was very ready to see this new brother that he had been anticipating for so many months. He wanted to know if he could go and feel his brother's lifespark again, as he had done each night before bedtime, but Motok told him that it would not be possible today. Today he must play quietly in his room, and let T'Boh get him ready for bed, so that Motok could sit with his mother, and assist her. "For it is difficult for a woman to give birth, and she needs to remain calm, and not to worry about anything until the child is born. Do you understand, Denar?"

"Yes, sa-mekh. I do understand. I promise to be good. See, I have eaten everything that T'Boh put on my plate, even the mashed plomeek root."

Motok had difficulty in restraining his amusement. Denar did not like mashed plomeek root at all. He had not been aware that T'Boh was making it, or he would have warned her. "You have indeed been a model of good behavior. I shall tell your mother, who will be pleased."

Denar beamed back at him, and T'Boh came just then and handed him a peanut butter cookie, which made the boy's eyes widen in surprise and pleasure.

"When you have finished your cookie, go and wash up, and then help T'Boh with the dishes."

Denar nodded, his mouth full of cookie. Motok rose, and touched him lightly, and sensed once more the great trust and affection that the small boy felt for him. It filled him up, and he returned to the room where T'Dena was, ready to continue to support her. And it was not long after he sat back down that things began to move faster. The contractions were coming closer together now, and lasting longer. They felt stronger, too, and one look at T'Nara confirmed that. She lifted the sheet covering T'Dena, and examined her once more, laying her hands softly against the bulge of T'Dena's belly, and listening carefully to both mother and child.

"All is progressing as desired. The child is eager to be born. I do not think this will be an over-long labor."

That was a great satisfaction to Motok. He did not wish for T'Dena to have to endure this discomfort any longer than necessary. When she began to grip his hands hard with each contraction, and pant until it passed, he tried to absorb even more of her pain, wishing to free her of it entirely. And before very long, T'Nara sent him away, to wash himself, and clothe himself in the plain clothing that was clean, and sealed up, waiting for him. When he returned, she instructed him on how to sit behind T'Dena, supporting her, and giving her his hands to hold to push against. T'Dena leaned back against him in between contractions, and he rested his cheek against the side of her face, sending her peace and calm.

Events escalated quickly then, and soon T'Dena was pushing hard with each contraction, gripping his hands tightly. T'Nara and her assistant unrolled their small instrument case, laying their tools out in the order they would be needed. T'Sura went away to heat water to wash their son in, and to clean up T'Dena as well, when everything was finished. T'Nara turned back the sheet over T'Dena, down to the foot of the bed, and moved her nightgown up, over her belly. Motok could see the muscles of her belly clench with each contraction. And then both the healers were leaning forward, and he could see the top of his son's head emerging from T'Dena's body. The healers carefully cradled the infant's head, and used a small suction instrument to clear his mouth and he began to wail loudly, before he was even completely born. T'Nara carefully lifted him, and laid him upon the folded back nightgown on T'Dena's belly.

Motok stared at his son in awe. T'Dena sighed and leaned back against him, and drew his hands forward and around her, so that they touched their son with joined hands. The infant was angry, and startled by the light and sound and the air on his wet skin. Without even thinking about it, Motok sent him a soft soothing, to calm him down. He felt T'Dena's quiet happiness then, and shared her joy, and listened as she began to murmur softly to the baby, telling him that his name was Sudak, and that he was greatly loved. He felt as if his own heart would burst with all the emotion that flooded him. When Durra carefully lifted the baby, and took him away to bathe and diaper and wrap him up in a blanket, his eyes never left him, not for one minute.

T'Nara told him he could get up now, and she and her assistant helped to support T'Dena while he carefully removed himself from the bed, and then they went to back to working on her, helping her to deliver the afterbirth and cleaning her up. Durra came, and laid Sudak in his arms, and he stood there, completely awed and tremendously proud, while she got a clean nightgown for T'Dena and the three women washed the sweat of labor from her body and redressed her, and changed the sheets on the bed without moving her. And then he carefully sat down in the chair at the bedside, and laid their son in her arms.

When all the evidence of what had transpired had been removed from the room, he went into the nursery, to get the cradle. Denar came running in after him. "Sa-mekh, tell me, is he born yet?"

"Indeed he his. Your brother Sudak is alive and healthy, and you may go to meet him if you promise that you will go to bed when you are told."

"Yes, yes, oh please!"

"Go to the bathing room, and I will be there in a moment to help you wash yourself." He took the cradle into the bedroom, and set it beside the bed, and then went into the bathing room and made sure that Denar scrubbed himself well. And then he took him by the hand, and led him into the bedroom, and put him on the chair next to the bed, where he could see both his mother, and his new brother. The boy's face shone with love and awe, and T'Dena beamed at him, folding back the blanket from around Sudak to show Denar his brother's tiny fingers and toes. And Denar turned and grabbed Motok's hand, eager to share this wonder with him. And when they touched, Motok felt something there that had not been there before, and he gasped in wonder, for there was the bond that he had desired, full and whole. T'Dena looked at him, over her son's head, and felt what he was feeling, through the link between them. As he watched, tears formed in her eyes, and she blinked, trying to clear them.

He bent over until his forehead grazed against hers for a moment, and then he straightened up again, one hand still in Denar's, the other laying lightly on Sudak. "These are my sons, and I do claim both of them as mine, forever. Let no other protest, for I will not allow it."

T'Nara and her assistant nodded at him. "So witnessed. We shall record it."

And behind them, Durra smiled at him, tears in the corners of her eyes as well.


	25. Chapter 25:Cause for Celebration

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Cause for Celebration**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2272**

**Parik**

The preparations were almost complete. He had relied much on the two human women who were part of the clan for inspiration and suggestions, as such a celebration was not really part of Vulcan culture. But he had watched and listened during the celebration held for Sarek's hundredth year celebration, and felt that all in the clan had enjoyed it, and so he was determined that T'Pau's hundred and fiftieth year should be celebrated as well. He had started with the adults, and only just begun to involve the children, beginning with the oldest ones. And today was the day that they would tell the younger ones, so that they too could contribute something. And tomorrow, all day, they would celebrate. He did not think that T'Pau knew what was planned for he had carefully hidden all thoughts on the subject from her, but he was not certain that she might have discovered it another way. If she had, she was pretending that she was unaware. She would not spoil the event, he knew this. It would be good for the whole clan, to gather in happiness and celebrate.

**T'Pau**

It was a beautiful late spring morning. The air was warm, but not hot yet. The plants in the compound were in full bloom, and scented the air, as well as providing patches of color here and there, against the dull red-brown of the houses, and the pale grey-green of the ground cover that now had spread over almost the whole of the compound. She sat on the bench at the back of the clan house, and watched the children running and climbing on the playground equipment the men of the clan had built. She was quite content with her life. She was surrounded with relatives, and those others whom they had added to their much-reduced clan, and the young ones who had been born here, on this new planet. Her own daughter was one of those running about in front of her, laughing. It pleased her to see the children playing and laughing long past the age when it would have been considered acceptable before. They did not suffer for it, not at all. All of the clan's children were happy and content, intelligent, and well-liked. There were no problems such as young Spock had encountered, not here and now, for there were so many mixed race children now in their culture. It had been necessary, to take wives from other races, in order that the men might survive. There had simply not been enough Vulcan women still alive. And so the human women in their clan were not so strange as Amanda had been, not looked on with disdain. And their children were fully accepted as well. It was better, much better, than it had been before.

She had accomplished much, with little to start with. Of course, she had not done it alone. Without Sarek and Selek she would have been able to do almost nothing. They had both contributed much to the clan coffers, and their wise advise on investments had helped to re-grow the clan's wealth, until now they were comfortable again. Not wealthy as they had been, but comfortable. They would be able to educate all the clan's children, wherever they might decide to go. They had houses waiting, for any others that might be found, partially furnished and ready for people to move into. There was enough food for everyone, and enough clothing. And books. Many books. Even the smallest children loved books.

There was only one thing that pained her, and that was that Sybok had not yet been found. But he was out there, somewhere, she was certain of it. And there would be money for the search again, in the next quarter. He had been tracked far across the galaxy, clear to the edge of known space. So far he had gone, searching for something that he had not found on Vulcan. If only they could find him, and bring him back, she was sure that he would find the new culture that had developed here more to his liking. People were not as up-tight as they had been. Struggling to build anew had brought them together in ways that had not been there before. Portions of their culture had had to be changed, in order to survive. And she felt that they were a stronger people for it, more balanced.

But enough of introspection for today. There was a celebration about to happen. She almost smiled. She was not supposed to know what was occurring, and she would not give any hint that she did know, but would act very surprised and let them all enjoy what they had planned.

And so, when the children came, and laughingly led her up the stairs into the gather room, where all the adults waited, she exclaimed in surprise, and let herself be seated at the end of the table, and enjoyed the meal, the music, the stories, the small gifts. One hundred and fifty years of life, and so many things she had seen and done. And she had children, and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren to celebrate with. What more could one ask for?


	26. Chapter 26:Certified

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Certified**

**Somewhere out in Space**

**June 2272**

**Sybok**

It was with no little amount of satisfaction that he completed the very last exam of the very last course that he needed for his certification, and also to complete the degree he had been working on. He submitted his work, applied his thumb to the on-screen recognition pad, and closed down the comlink. He knew that it would take some time for everything to wind through the proper channels, but in a few weeks he would receive the notification, and he could update his ID chip. He felt pride in his accomplishment. Not an overwhelming amount of pride, but nevertheless, he had achieved much, and he was not falsely modest about it. He had completed the entire course of study with no outside help, and without direct access to instructors, or other students with whom he might have exchanged ideas. And now there would be better jobs available to him, and a wider range of ships on which he might travel much closer to where he wished to go.

And so it proved. When he had the information coded in his ID chip, that he was certified in cargo handling, with a degree to back that up, and went looking for a new ship, he found that there were three times as many choices available, both in the port, and on ships. Not all of them paid any better, or were really better jobs, but they were available, where before they would never have come up when he searched. Unfortunately, simply having more choices to make did not mean that any more of them were going in the right direction. With a small sigh, he choose the one with the best heading, even though it took him only marginally closer to his destination.

He found that he was now included in the lower ranks of the officers. No longer just a cargo handler, he was now given command of a crew, and expected to make his own decisions when given an assignment. He found this much to his liking, and treated his crew with as much respect as he himself would have liked, although not always gotten. In exchange, they worked well for him, and met all their goals with no problems.

He had a slightly larger room that on most of his previous ships, and it was slightly better furnished. And he ate in the officer's mess, instead of in the crew mess, so the food was slightly better as well. All those years of studying had certainly paid off!

One evening, after playing chess for several hours, he returned to his quarters, and pulled up the map that he had been keeping. He updated it with the ship's current position, and realized that he was almost into the area of space where the Federation patrolled. At the end of this ship's course, when he would be forced to find another transport, he would be right on the edge of Federation territory. He might even meet other Vulcans in the port. He marveled over this knowledge, and over the immense distance that he had traveled. For eight years he had been attempting to return, and now he could see that the end of his journey was approaching. Surely, once he was in Federation space, he would be able to find ships heading towards New Vulcan. Surely.


	27. Chapter 27:Health

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Health**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2272**

**Sesuk**

His noon-time lecture finished, he slowly climbed the stairs from the center of the auditorium to the exit, stopping along the way to speak with the students who waited to ask him questions about the topic of the day. For some reason, today this seemed to irritate him. He wished to leave the auditorium and return to the clan house, and everyone he encountered seemed to be bent on preventing that. By the time he reached the exit, he was quietly seething. This was most unlike him.

He managed to avoid the clumps of students in the entrance hall, glaring steadily at anyone who attempted to engage him, and reached the pathway outside none too soon. With a definite sigh of relief, he headed down the pathway in the director of the clan house. For some reason, he was being pulled in that direction. Most definitely there was something there that called him, but he could not determine what it was, or why. He only knew that he must get there, and quickly.

He walked along briskly, not looking at anything he passed, his whole attention on his destination. At those times that the pathway became congested with people, and he had to slow his progress, he fumed with irritation. Why could the others not go somewhere else and leave him alone on the path? It did not occur to him that this was illogical, not at all.

Finally he reached the clan house, and quickly went inside, to the room that was his, at the far end of the wing that belonged to T'Sura and Tarel. He went inside, and closed the door, and sat in his comfortable chair. But he could not sit still at all, and was soon up, pacing back and forth. Something that he had expected was missing. But what? Why was he so unsettled? He could not determine what the cause might be. At length, he left his room, pushing on the door so hard that it banged against the wall. T'Sura, seated in the sitting room, jumped at the noise, and turned to see what the problem was, but Sesuk stormed out past her, headed for the kitchen. T'Sura rose and followed along behind him, not sure what was happening, but knowing that something was wrong.

Sesuk went through the kitchen and dining room without stopping, but stopped completely in the solar, looking out the windows at the children playing. And there was T'Pena, seated on the bench, watching them. All was as it should be there, so why was he irritated and restless? He paced back and forth for several minutes, with T'Sura watching from the kitchen doorway, trying to figure out what was going on. And then he flung open the outside door, startling T'Pena, and strode out, going directly to the bench where she was seated and demanding to know why she was just sitting there.

T'Pena was startled. She could not remember Sesuk acting like this at all before. He stood there before her, his hands trembling, his face screwed up in a frown, bellowing at her. This was very strange behavior indeed. Surely it could not be what it seemed to be!

Over Sesuk's shoulder, she saw T'Sura's face, showing shock. And then T'Sura turned and went hastily back into the house and disappeared from view, while T'Pena tried in vain to settle Sesuk down, before the children should observe his strange behavior.

T'Sura went swiftly to T'Pau's sitting room, and quickly appraised her of what she had seen. T'Pau rose immediately and went with the younger woman back to the solar, where they could both see and hear Sesuk's loud demonstrations. T'Pena was still trying to calm him down, but he was not listening to her at all. It was not until she reached out and touched his hand that he quieted and looked down at where she was touching him, looking back at her with a very strange look on his face.

Although it was certainly not an event that she was expecting, T'Pau knew instantly what Sesuk's problem was. She had made no plans for this eventuality. The healers had informed her that it was very unlikely to occur, based on the condition he had been in when rescued, and the length of time it had taken to return him to good health. And so she had made no contingency plans, not expecting that the healers would be incorrect in their assessment. What was she to do now? She must find someone for him immediately. She stood there, thinking hard, remembering the discussions she had had with the other clan matriarchs at recent meetings. Which clan might have a woman of the right age and temperament for Sesuk? And would he accept a total stranger? Why had she not gone ahead and found someone for him when he began to recover? This had been a huge mistake on her part.

As she cast about, trying to find a solution, she noticed that Sesuk had calmed down and was now sitting on the bench beside T'Pena, while she spoke softly to him, and brushed her fingers softly over the back of his hand. Perhaps the solution was right in front of her. Perhaps they had done their own choosing, all along. Moving slowly and quietly, she exited from the solar and went around to the side of the bench where T'Pena was sitting, watching Sesuk quietly. "T'Pena, do you understand what is happening to Sesuk?"

"It is is time, is it not?"

"Yes, I believe so. The healers said this would not occur, but they appear to have been wrong. I have not made any plans for him, not any arrangements. I do not know of any other clan with an appropriate woman available. I am not sure what to do." She watched T'Pena carefully as she said this.

T'Pena nodded. "He needs someone now. And he needs someone he knows, not a stranger. He is a kind man, and interesting, and has always treated me well. I will assist him. I accept this duty gladly."

T'Pau looked at the two of them, sitting there on the bench, their fingers touching. The disturbing behavior that the other two women had witnessed had entirely disappeared when T'Pena reached out and touched Sesuk. This was an excellent indication that she would be able to control him through the fires. But there was much to do, and very quickly. "If you are willing, then I will make the arrangements."

T'Pena nodded again. "Yes, I am willing. I will sit here with him, and keep him quiet, for as long as I can."

T'Pau rose and quickly reentered the house, calling the other women to her immediately, and sending them out on errands, telling them to alert the other households in the compound at once. It was only a short while before one of the Healers who had been working with Sesuk appeared, and knelt before him where he sat on the bench, speaking softly, and reaching out to touch his face, initiating a meld to determine his condition. She rose then, and crossed to where T'Pau still stood. "You are correct. He has entered the fires, and is swiftly progressing. He must be bonded at once."

"The woman sitting beside him will be his bondmate. They are well acquainted and she succeeded in calming him when he began to rage about. We can proceed as soon as we can get them prepared."

"It would be well done to start your preparations now, then. This cannot wait. I shall return to Healer House and begin preparations there. Bring the two of them as quickly as you can."

The healer had barely left when the other members of the clan began to arrive from their various workplaces, having been summoned by their bondmates, or another clan member. Swiftly they changed into the formal robes worn for such rituals, and two of the men led Sesuk off, to see that he was properly dressed. The women then joined T'Pena, and dressed her in the best finery they could put together quickly. In only a short while, the clan was headed down the pathway to Healer House, all the children left behind at the clan house in the care of Sytak and T'Olla.

As soon as they reached Healer House, the healers started the progression to the area that had been designated as the community's place of marriage. One of the caves was already being prepared, and the ritual began almost as soon as they arrived. When Sesuk was led to the place where the large gong hung, and the mallet put in his hands, he roused himself and looked about. "To whom am I being bonded? Have I no say?"

T'Pau rose from the heavily carved chair where she sat and crossed the sands to stand before him. "T'Pena has agreed to bond with you, and assist you through this time. Is this not acceptable?"

Sesuk sighed, and nodded, and lifted the mallet to ring the gong. T'Pau returned to her position, and the ritual proceeded. When T'Pena crossed to stand before Sesuk, and place her hands over his on the handle of the mallet, Sesuk leaned towards her, and said something so softly that no one else could hear, but T'Pau noticed that T'Pena's face softened, and her eyes glowed as together they rang the gong. And when they knelt before her, and she placed her hands upon their faces to set the bond between them, she found them both more than willing and the bond that formed was strong and sure. She watched them rise, and walk across the sands toward the waiting cave, and wondered how she could have missed what had developed between these two.

And inside the cave, the two who had become friends became much more, learning things about the other that they had not suspected, and their bond flared bright and shiny, strong and complete. When they left the cave several days later, and proceeded back to the clan compound, they found that all of Sesuk's belongings had been moved into the house where T'Pena lived, ready for them to take up their new life. And they went together, to T'Pau, to inform her of the new life that they had created and receive her blessing, while they both marveled over the wonder of it.


	28. Chapter 28:Building Season

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Building Season**

**New Vulcan**

**Aug 2272**

**Varun**

Once again he had set aside a month to work for the clan. This year his crew would build the last of the six houses on the plots that the clan had claimed. Three of them would be empty, but the other three were already filled. The clan had grown much in just a few years. He stood on the empty lot, looking about the compound. The houses were well kept-up, with colorful plants against the foundations. The ground was covered with a fine low plant, keeping the blowing dust to a minimum. The children's playground was even now full of laughing, active children. He remembered his own childhood, with only a few, strictly ruled games allowed, and none after one had completed their kahs-wan. He could not say that what the clan allowed - no, encouraged - now was wrong. The children were healthy and happy, and still learned well and were well-behaved. He did not see that allowing them to run and play and laugh had caused them any harm whatsoever. He knew that his own sons were extremely inquisitive, asking him questions about anything and everything, and expecting good answers in return. Answers which he was sometimes hard pressed to provide. He did not understand where those questions came from, and T'Boh had no answer for him, only giving him her small smile, with her eyes dancing with laughter.

It was a good compound, well tended, full of people who cared about one another and shared their lives. He could find no fault in it at all. He was extremely satisfied to live his life here. He knew his sons were well cared for, and T'Boh was able to attend the classes that she craved. Soon she would graduate. He did not know whether she intended to seek a permanent job after that, for they had not discussed it. But her yearning for the education had been so strong that he had been completely unable to deny her. And she thrived on it, telling him each day what her classes had been, what she had learned. He felt pride in her accomplishment, even if that was not seemly. How could he not be proud of her.

He looked down the row of houses. Opposite the empty lot he stood in was the home of Selek and Durra, their children, and T'Olla. The next house held T'Dena and Motok, and their sons. After that was the home of Sarek and Elinor and their children. Then there were the two homes that were not part of the compound, and the stone wall curved around behind them, excluding those lots from the rest of the block. On the other side of that was the clan house, much enlarged from its original size. T'Pau and Parik and their daughters lived there, as well as T'Sura and Tarel and their children, and he and T'Boh and their children. Many people, but the way the wings were designed, each family had their privacy. Behind the clan house, facing the other street, was the home of Somok and his son Sytak. Next to that, behind one of the non-clan homes, was the home of T'Pena and Sesuk, so recently bonded, but acting just as they always had, except for the finger touches that they made no effort to hide. Even now they sat on the bench behind the clan house, monitoring the children at play. From here he could see that T'Pena hand lay over Sesuk's on his knee, while they sat and talked quietly. The sight was very pleasing. It was good to know that the elder had healed far beyond what was expected. The next house held T'Dela and Dantik and T'San. And the two remaining stood empty, but partially furnished, ready for use if more refugees appeared.

Early in the morning, his crew would begin the necessary work to level the area where the new house would sit, and by the end of the week the house would be framed. After that would come the work of stacking and spiking the rammed-earth blocks used for the walls, putting the windows and doors into place, and applying the stucco-like finish to the outside walls. The inside would be finished last, laying floors, sealing walls, plumping, electrical lines, lighting, kitchen and laundry appliances, painting and varnishing. By the end of the second week, the house would be almost finished. In the third and fourth weeks of the month, they would do minor repairs on several houses, and other work that had been requested. He must remember to have the crew save all the kumluy that must be uprooted, so that it could be transplanted to those few areas where it had not yet spread.

Satisfied with what he saw, and what was planned, he started off across the center of the compound, headed toward the clan house, where end-meal would soon be ready. He just had time to go and take a quick shower and put on fresh clothing before then. Perhaps it was not T'Boh's night to cook? That thought caused him to walk faster.


	29. Chapter 29:Daughter Mine

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - Daughter Mine**

**New Vulcan**

**Sept 2272**

**T'Boh**

She stood in the center of the small bedroom that they used as a nursery and looked all around. Varun had repainted the walls a soft pale yellow, and the curtains that hung at the window were a soft green with many small flowers covering them. There was a matching comforter in the crib, and pale yellow sheets in both the crib and the cradle that they would use in the beginning. The soft blanket folded at the foot of the cradle had all the colors from the curtains worked into it, in a pattern of scattered flowers on a soft green background. Durra had brought it over only this morning, and she had held it, marveling in the softness, and the intricate design that had been worked into it. The cradle, the crib, the dresser, and the changing table all had a fresh coat of shining white paint, the the knobs all painted yellow. And in the corner of the room was the rocking chair, also painted white, with cushions in the seat and back that matched the curtains. It was a room for a girl, instead of a boy, and she was so happy that this child was a girl. She loved her sons, and watching them grow from infants to young boys had made her very happy, but she was delighted now to bear a daughter. Varun had a son who followed him around and copied everything he did, and another who was learning to draw, and from what he was doing now, it seemed he had inherited his father's ability to portray things in three-dimensions on a flat surface. Now it was time that she had a daughter to teach, to show the skills that she had.

Carefully she folded the small clothing that she had washed earlier, and laid it in the drawers of the dresser, ready to be used. T'Sura had helped her to put clean sheets on the bed earlier, and they had checked to be sure that the packet of supplies was ready, and contained everything that would be needed. It would not be long at all now, until it was put into use. Not long at all.

She wandered back into their sitting room and stood in the doorway, trying to decide whether to go and help T'Sura in the kitchen or possibly relieve T'Pena for a while, watching the children while the other woman took a short break. Not that she could do much in her present condition if there was an emergency, but someone did need to be there to raise the alarm if one of the children fell or got themselves stuck somehow. It was while she was standing there, musing, that she felt the first pang. She braced one hand in the small of her back and held onto the doorframe, breathing slowly until it died away. Well, then, perhaps she would relieve T'Pena while she still could. Slowly she paced through the main room of the clan house, through the kitchen, waving at T'Sura as she passed, through the solar and out the back door.

When T'Pena saw her, she rose from the bench and smiled. "I will go inside and do what is necessary, and return shortly. Will you sit here with me a while then, and talk?"

"Oh, T'Pena, I would enjoy that tremendously. It seems we never get enough time to talk anymore." Carefully she lowered herself onto the bench and looked out over the children playing in the yard. There was Smark, and Stohk, and Srick on the slide and swings. T'Rena and Salak were in the sandpile. T'Ama and Sudak were in the special enclosure that had been created to hold infants so that they could be outside and enjoy the fresh air as well as the older children. Both of them were currently sleeping. She leaned back against the bench, enjoying the warm sunshine. Soon the breeze would begin to be chill, and the sun would shine less each day, until mid-winter arrived. But for now it was quite pleasant to sit in the sunshine and watch the children at play.

It was not long before T'Pena returned, and she had barely sat down again when the next pang struck. She held herself still, and breathed slowly, as T'Pena registered what was happening. "Shall I go and alert T'Sura?"

She shook her head, and when the pang had ended, she told T'Pena that it was only the second one. "It is too soon to alert the other women. Everything is prepared. When the pangs become closer together and more intense, we can alert the others. For now, let us just sit here and talk."

And so the two women sat and spoke of many things, until T'Boh had a much stronger pain that took her breath away. T'Pena immediately jumped up and hurried inside, returning with T'Sura and T'Pau. They helped T'Boh up from the bench, and walking one on each side of her, supported her on her walk back into the house, and into her bedroom. She sat heavily on the side of the bed, and T'Pena went back outside, shooing Stohk along in front of her, assuring him that his mother was going to be fine, and that his new sister would be here very soon. The boy's eyes grew wider, and he asked if her could tell the other children that his sister was being born. When T'Pena assured him that he could, he dashed ahead, all excited, to share the news.

T'Sura left T'Pau with T'Boh and hurried off down the path to tell the healers that they would be needed soon. Durra and T'Dena were still at the Academy and would not be home for several hours yet. They would just have to manage as well as they could until then. Once the healers had been notified, she hurried back to the clan house, where T'Pau had assisted T'Boh in undressing and putting on a simple gown. With T'Sura there to help, they got T'Boh into the bed with a pile of pillows supporting her. The contractions were coming closer together now, and were more insistent.

It was not long after that that Varun appeared, coming straight to the bedroom to check on his wife. After speaking softly to her, he went into the bathing room, and washed himself well, redressing in a simple tunic and trousers before coming back into the bedroom. When he had satisfied himself that T'Boh was as comfortable as possible, he went to bring the packet containing the waterproof sheet into the bedroom, and assisted T'Pau and T'Sura in putting it on the bed, working on one side at a time so as not to disturb T'Boh any more than necessary. When she was settled again, he went to fetch the chairs from the table in their sitting room, putting two on each side of the bed. T'Pau and T'Sura sat down on the far side of the bed, and Varun sat near T'Boh's head, reaching out for her hands, sending her his love and admiration, and helping her to relax by drawing the pain out away from her.

It was not long after that that the healers showed up. T'Pau left then, to go and notify the remainder of the clan. T'Sura stayed, to help the healers and do whatever T'Boh needed. By the time Durra bustled in, Varun was climbing into the bed, to support T'Boh in the final stage of her labor. She hurried off to heat the water that would be needed to bathe the newborn and T'Boh, when everything was finished.

The pain came in waves now, each more powerful than the one before, and lasting longer. She breathed slowly and evenly, coached by Varun's gentle voice, and grasped his hands tightly, letting him draw the pain away from her. T'Nara was speaking to her, telling her it was time to push, that she could see black hair now, and she took a deep breath and bore down hard, drawing strength from Varun. When the contraction ended, she leaned back and drew in a deep breath, readying herself for the next, which came very soon. Breath, push, relax. Breath, push, relax. She could feel the pressure of the head as it neared the exit from her body, and then the great relief when it emerged.

T'Nara and her assistant moved quickly, using the small suctioning tool, and she heard the first cry of her daughter. A great thrill went through her body, and she felt her breasts becoming heavier in response to that sound. Behind her, Varun was murmuring softly to her, telling her that her behavior was exemplary, and through their linked hands she could feel his love, and the joy he felt at the birth of their daughter.

A few more pushes, and T'Nara lifted up the body of their new child and laid it across her belly. While Varun seared the pulsing cord, she moved her fingers softly down the side of her daughter's face, marveling. There was a shock of soft black hair, and tightly furled ears. The tiny face scrunched up, and a piteous wail came from her daughter's mouth, a reaction to the light and the cool air on her wet body. Varun reached around and laid his hand on their daughter's shoulder, cuddling her against them, and the wail stopped, turning to a soft snuffling. She ran her fingers through the wet hair on her daughter's head, marveling, and then Durra was there, lifting her away to wash away the traces of blood and other fluids. She turned her head to watch as the tiny girl received her first bath, waving her arms and legs and making short high-pitched noises, inhaling in big gulps.

When the baby was clean, and diapered, and wrapped in a soft blanket, Durra brought her back, and laid her down in T'Boh's arms again. Varun had already climbed out of the bed, and T'Sura had helped her into a clean gown. She lay back against the pillows and looked down at her daughter's face, sighing with happiness. With one finger, she began to tease the tightly furled ears, urging them to open. Varun leaned over, watching, the corners of his mouth quirked up. "What are we going to call this little one, T'Boh?"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes beaming. "I believe this is T'Fah. What do you think?"

Varun lifted one hand, and ran a finger softly down the side of his daughter's face. "I think this is a very good name for her. Welcome, T'Fah."

T'Fah tried to focus her eyes on the source of the sound, but found it too much trouble. She blinked and pursed her mouth, and turned her head slightly away from her mother's fingers, as one ear unfurled completely, the tiny point laying against the side of her head.

When the healers had left, Varun went and brought their sons inside, taking them first to the bathing room to wash, and then into the bedroom to meet their new sister. The boys were fascinated, looking at the tiny girl in awe. Noticing that T'Boh was tiring fast, Varun took the sleeping baby and tucked her into the crib, and then helped his wife to move down in the bed, rearranging the pillows so that she was more comfortable. He sat there beside the bed, watching, as his sons admired the sleeping baby a while longer, and then he tapped gently on their shoulders and pointed to their sleeping mother. Quietly the three left the bedroom, and headed for the dining room, where end-meal was being laid out. There were congratulations all around before everyone sat down to eat.

Later, when T'Boh awoke, Varun carried a small meal to her, and sat beside her while she ate, watching their sleeping daughter. "She is lovely, T'Boh. I find no fault with her at all."

T'Boh beamed at him. "You have never found any fault with any of our children."

"That is because there is no fault to find. You have given me three fine healthy children, and I have only gladness as a result." He laid his fingers softly against her face, and shared his love and joy with her. And when the baby woke and began to fuss, he lifted her up and changed her wet diaper, and walked about the room, with the baby against his shoulder, treasuring what they had created between them.


	30. Chapter 30:This is Unexpected

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty - This is Unexpected**

**New Vulcan**

**Sept 2272**

**Elinor**

She puttered about in the room they used as a nursery, patting the soft blanket laid in the crib, checking to see how many diapers she had ready for use, straightening the pretty curtains Sarek had hung in the window just last end-week. Something told her that her daughter's birth was not very far off now. She laid one hand over the upper bulge of her belly, just letting it lay there, feeling the soft movements of the child within. Her daughter had not been very vigorous today - only soft rolling movements, none of the hard kicks or sharp blows of earlier days. And she felt heavier, somehow, as though all her weight was sinking down to her lower belly. Slowly she walked out of the nursery and into the bedroom she and Sarek shared, and opened the closet door to look in the mirror hanging on the inside of the door. She stood sideways, looking at her profile. Oh, yes, the baby had definitely begun to descend. Her profile had changed completely. She smiled happily. Not long at all now.

She checked to be sure she had clean gowns in the dresser drawer. She stood by the side of the bed and mused. The sheets had been changed only a few days ago, she supposed they would do. But the off-white spread really needed to get put up now. Where was help when you needed it? As if on command, the door chime sounded, followed immediately by a hail of friendly voices. Durra and T'Sura and T'Boh were here! She turned slowly to the doorway and answered them, waiting until they appeared there, then motioning to the bed. "Can you fold up the spread and put it on the closet shelf?"

The spate of questions she got then made her laugh. "No, no, nothing's happened yet. But look - she's dropped down, all ready to be born."

Durra came and molded her hands over Elinor's bulging belly. "Oh, you are so right. Not long now and you will have a lovely little girl to rock and cuddle."

Elinor tilted her head slightly. "And do you think Sarek will be as besotted with her as Selek is with your daughter?"

There was laughter all around then. It was well established by this point that the clan men were total pushovers when it came to their baby daughters. Both Selek and Varun had been seen cuddling and nuzzling their tiny daughters, speaking softly to them long before the infants could have sensed any meaning in their statements. They had followed in the footsteps of Parik, who had shown no embarrassment whatsoever in displaying his obvious love for his daughter.

It was quick work to get the spread up, folded, and stored on the closet shelf. And then Durra got down the packet that every house in the clan kept prepared, and checked to be sure the waterproof sheet was there, and the other items that would be needed. She set it on the dresser, ready to be used. After that, everyone trooped into the kitchen and settled down for tea and seedcakes, which T'Sura had baked just that morning.

It was just after Sapok and Srick came running in to ask if they could eat their lunch in the clan house with the other children, this being a special school holiday and everyone home at once when it wasn't an end-week, that she felt the first pressure. She stood up as quickly as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. The chair cushion, as well as her lower garments, were soaked as her membranes ruptured and the fluid that had cushioned her daughter drained out suddenly. Quickly her visitors sprang into action. T'Boh took her arm and carefully guided her through the wetness onto dry floor and around the corner into the bathing room, where she helped her out of the clammy wet clothes and wrapped her in a soft towel before heading for the bedroom to get a gown. In the kitchen, Durra and T'Sura quickly mopped up the floor and took the cushion outside to dry. By the time Elinor was redressed in her gown, the bed had been turned back, and the waterproof sheet was being put on over the mattress and under the sheets.

As soon as Elinor was settled in the bed with pillows behind her, T'Boh hurried off to inform T'Pau and T'Pena of what was happening. It was far too early to inform the healers or the menfolk. As long as the clan's women knew what was happening, the children would be taken care of, and meals would be prepared, and someone would be there with Elinor at all times.

The afternoon passed slowly. Her contractions were far apart and not intense at all. It seemed that, having announced her impending arrival, her daughter had decided to take her time about things. When Sarek arrived home at his normal time, he was surprised to find the other women there, for he had had no alert from Elinor that her labor had begun. He went immediately to the bedroom, to find her laughing over some joke that T'Boh had told her. At the sight of him standing there, her face suddenly went very still, and her hands went to her belly. Over their link, he could feel the pressure building, circling around from her back, and went to her side, taking her hands, pulling the pain away, telling her to breath.

When the contraction was over, Elinor leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "I think she was just waiting for her daddy to arrive before things got serious."

Sarek brushed the riotous curls back off Elinor's face and sent her a wave of love and support. "I shall go and wash myself now, so that I am prepared to assist. I will not be long."

She lifted one hand and brushed against his fingers with her own, and smiled at him, waving him on. And then she turned to T'Boh and told her it was time to go to Healer House.

Things moved much faster after that. It was less than an hour later that T'Nara was leaning over, making astonished sounds. Sarek leaned over her shoulder, trying to see what T'Nara was exclaiming over, but from his angle, their daughter was not visible yet. Another strong push, and the head began to emerge, and Sarek made a strangled noise. "Her hair!"

When T'Nara lifted their daughter up and laid her on Elinor's belly, she saw immediately what had so startled both the Vulcans. Her newborn daughter had inherited her unruly, very curly, bright red hair! She giggled as she cuddled her daughter. "Ah, baby girl, what a delight."

Sarek breathed in her ear. "Elinor, her hair!"

"Yes, I see it, Sarek. It's just like mine."

"But that is impossible. Vulcans have black hair. Even half-Vulcans have black hair. I will admit that there is some variation in the texture, but the color is always black." His voice was full of disbelief.

"Well, now there is a half-Vulcan with red hair. Something different." Her voice bubbled with merriment.

After their new daughter was bathed and wrapped in a soft blanket, and she was all cleaned up as well, she sent her husband out to bring their two sons in to meet their new sister. Sapok and Srick leaned carefully over the side of the bed and stared at T'Elia, their eyes wide. Srick stuck out one finger and touched one of T'Elia's curls, then looked up at her. "Her hair is just like yours, Mama!"

"Yes it is. Isn't that wonderful? Your hair is more like your father's, and hers is like mine."

"Can I take her out and show her to my cousins?"

"Oh, not yet, Sapok. She is too young. But you can go and tell them all about her."

The two boys scrambled down and took off running, headed for the back door and the playground outside. Sarek stood beside the bed, still not entirely certain about this unexpected development. "I must call Spock and Nyota and inform them of T'Elia's birth."

"Don't forget to tell them that she inherited my hair." Elinor's voice was full of joy, and mirth as well. She was fully aware that her husband had yet to come to accept what had occurred. She could feel him computing the percentages, calculating the possibilities of the genes involved, trying to see how this could have occurred. She just laid back against the pillows and cuddled her new daughter, perfectly content.

.

Author's note: If you want to read about Sarek's conversation with Spock and Nyota, it is in chapter 94 of "Have We Been Here Before?".


	31. Chapter 31:Miscalculation

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-one - Miscalculation**

**Somewhere out in space**

**Sept 2272**

**Sybok**

He found himself stranded in a spaceport on a low-density world. For three weeks he sat in a transient waiting room, sleeping on the benches there, eating from the snack dispensers on the walls, going numb with boredom. Several times a day, he searched the job listings, but he could find absolutely nothing open that he could do, or would do. And he had thought himself capable of accepting any offered work if it furthered his goal. And so he sat there, and did isometric exercises, and performed calculations in his head, and watched the idiotic local news that was broadcast all day and all night, and thought that he had never been so bored in his entire life.

On the twenty-fourth day, a posting came up on his third search. Cargo handler on a heavy-worlder ship. He did not stop to think, he simply slid his ID chip into the slot and submitted his candidacy. It took only four point six minutes to receive the positive reply, and he could barely wait for the printout, he was so eager to leave the place where he found himself. Duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he headed straight for the indicated docking bay, and was quickly brought aboard and pressed into service almost faster than he could stow his duffle in his new quarters. He spent the next four hours ordering the loading of cargo, swiftly stowing it so that the ship was well balanced.

When no more cargo came through the loading hatch, he stretched and looked about him, and caught the motion of a well-muscled arm, beckoning him. He rose and went in that direction, and shortly found himself in a common room, meeting his new crewmates. In the first few days on board, he found a chess partner, several sparring partners, and had subtle offers of feminine companionship. He ignored the latter, turning aside the offers with smiles and jokes, hurting no feelings where he could help it. It was not that he did not find the women attractive, it was that somehow he no longer thought of casual sexual encounters as something he wished to indulge in. There was something working, in the unconscious part of his brain, telling him that there was something better that he should be looking for.

And so it was with great surprise that he found himself, one morning, standing in the middle of his room, shaking with need. Surely it was not time yet! Before this, he had always managed to be dirt-side when this occurred, surrounded by thousands of people, where he could pay for the companions that he would need to come through this time. How had he managed to miscalculate so badly? Now he thought of those offers of feminine companionship in a wholly different light. Reining himself in, concentrating on being alert and in control, he headed for the common room, where the majority of the crew would be having breakfast.

He found the woman who had been the most alluring, the most suggestive, with no problem. And when he seated himself across from her, and looked her straight in the eyes, she knew immediately what he wanted. And she purred at him and rose, leaving her breakfast behind, and drew him out to her own quarters in controlled haste. When he tried to inform her of the extent of his need, she only laughed, and said that if she could not keep up with him, she would call in her sister, who was also a member of the crew.

Two days later, she did exactly that. The other woman opened the door onto a room that looked like a tornado had swept through. Tangled in the bedding tumbled onto the floor lay her sister, totally exhausted, and Sybok, completely naked, and obviously ready for more. Laughing happily, she tore off her clothes and joined him on the floor, as he growled out his pleasure at her appearance.

Two more days, and he stumbled back to his own quarters, clothing clutched before him, body covered in sweat and other secretions, back hatched with scratches. He stood in the shower as long as the monitor would allow, using up all his allotment for the past four days. When he staggered out of the bathroom, he collapsed on his bed, and slept for ten hours, rising at last with a clear mind.

He was not sure what his reception would be when he returned to the common room, but he should not have been hesitant. There was more than one man who turned envious eyes on him, and several who slapped him on the back and rolled their eyes in admiration. Obviously the two women had spoken highly of his prowess, for every other woman on the crew made it her objective to lure him into her quarters before they reached the next port. It was with great relief that he found another ship needing a cargo handler going in a much better direction and was able to change ships quickly.


	32. Chapter 32:Three in One

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Three in One**

**New Vulcan**

**Dec 2272**

**Saavik**

First she ran into the kitchen to check on the baking that T'Boh and T'Sura were doing. Then she ran outside where T'Pena was overseeing those who were checking over the compound for litter which might have blown in, weeds which might have grown up recently, rough spots on the wood of the climbing equipment, and other such things. When she came running back into the house, T'Pau stopped her, laying one hand gently on her shoulder. "Calm, child. Remember your heritage."

Chastened, she walked slowly down the hallway to her bedroom, and crossed to the padded bench beneath the wide window, sitting down and drawing her legs up under her as though to meditate. She laid her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, taking deep slow breaths, until her racing heart and lungs had returned to normal. And then she sat there a while longer, continuing to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, T'Pau stood in her doorway, a twinkle in her eyes. "Very good. You have learned well. Now come and help me with some decisions."

Saavik started up off the bench in a flash, and then remembered, and slowed her approach, walking sedately across until she stood before T'Pau. "It would be acceptable to help you make your decisions, grandmother. I am glad to be of assistance."

She looked up startled at the short, sharp sound that T'Pau made, but the headwoman's face was serene as she led the way to the gather room. There they found the tables already lined up, the floor pillows assembled, the chairs ready. "What color shall we use on the tables today, Saavik?" T'Pau gestured toward the selection of place mats and napkins laid out on the first table, and the two bent their heads together, moving first one and then another as they discussed the possibilities. Having selected both a place mat and a napkin, the remainder were carefully stacked up, and T'Olla, hovering in the background, picked up the stack and descended the stairs, headed for the linen chest to bring back the remainder of the selected colors.

T'Pau led Saavik about, commenting on this and that, asking for totally unnecessary help in deciding between two comparable choices here and there, until she finally nodded her head and looked down at the young girl, telling her it was time to change her clothing, to be ready for her guests. Saavik clapped her hands and dashed off, only remembering when she had reached the hall to slow her steps. T'Pau stood behind her, her lips quirked up, remembering when her wildcat had had much wilder behavior. The child was learning and growing, and changing every day. It was entirely remarkable, and she had every right to be proud of the effort the child had expended. Every right. And she had most definitely earned the right to invite guests to the first night of the year-end gather. And was exceedingly conscious of the honor so conferred. She wished every single thing to be perfect when they arrived. She had been flitted about the house like a demented insect for the past two days.

As the headwoman stood there, reminiscing, T'Sura came and stood at her shoulder. "She is growing so fast. She is changing greatly."

"Yes. Only a few more years and her body will begin to assume the shape of the adult she will become."

"But she is still a child now. Still our little wildcat."

"Most assuredly." T'Pau made a small sound of contentment, and moved away to consult with others needing a final decision. It was time for everyone to finish preparations and go and change and prepare themselves.

One by one, the families converged on the clan house, the small children going to the place set aside for them, with someone there all the time to watch, the older children gathering in the wide area between the houses, where the climbing equipment was, food being carried into the kitchen or upstairs to the tables, instruments carried upstairs and set carefully against the walls. Soon the house was full of people, quiet conversation, sudden laughter of children, scents of food. When the door-chime sounded, one of those children stopped, quivering, and ran inside the house, then stopped, and proceeded to the door at the sedate pace she had learned at so great an effort. When she stood beside T'Pau, the door was opened, and the their guests were ushered in.

T'Pau assured those who had escorted the children that they would be carefully escorted back to their homes at the conclusion of the evening, and Saavik led them off toward the kitchen. "It is time now to carry the hot dishes upstairs to the gather room. You must use the padded mitts and be careful not to burn your fingers. And you must not try to carry any dish which is too heavy for you."

Faron and Murra nodded their understanding, and joined the line waiting to be given a dish to carry up. Each one took the dish handed to them by T'Sura, padded mitts secured on their hands by T'Boh, and carefully followed the child before them up the wide stairs to the gather room. Across the room to the long table them went, and carefully set the dish on one of the padded mats laid down the middle of the table. Then back down the stairs they went, to see whether there were more dishes to carry up. When there were no more dishes, they took off the padded mitts and handed them back to T'Boh, who took them with a nod and sent the children back up the stairs.

T'Sura and T'Boh were the last ones up the stairs, and they went quickly across the room to take their places with their waiting families. Faron and Murra were seated on either side of Saavik, and it was time to begin. T'Pau rose from her place at the end of the table and gave the traditional year-end blessing. And then she sat, and everyone joined hands, all up and down the winding tables, laid out in joined u-shapes, for the clan had long grown past the point of sitting at one table. And all up and down and around, from T'Pau back to T'Pau again, each person sitting there that was capable of coherent speech gave thanks for something that had happened during the past year. And then they all were silent for a moment, remembering those who were no longer here, and then they dropped their hands, and began to pass the food.

While the food dishes were being passed around, Murra leaned close to Saavik. "What did your cousin T'Ama say? I could not understand her."

"Well, she is not yet a year old, so it is not surprising that her speech is not fully intelligible. I believe she was giving thanks for our cousin T'Elia, the baby with the red curly hair."

Murra's mouth dropped open. "Red hair? You have a cousin with red hair?"

Faron's eyes roamed around the room, and he gave a noticeable start when he located the baby in question. "She does have red hair, and many curls." His whisper was louder than he meant it to be, and he looked about quickly, hoping no one had noticed. A few seats away, at the head of the table, T'Pau's lips quirked up and her eyes danced, but she said nothing, leaving Faron to regain his equilibrium.

The tables were silent after the dishes were passed, as everyone paid attention to eating. It was only when utensils were laid across plates, and people sat back with their hands folded in their laps, that the conversation began again. After a while, everyone got up and began to clear the tables. The line of people going down the stairs was long and winding. Dishes were scrapped and put in to soak, leftovers put into the stasis unit, linens were picked up and carried to the laundry room if necessary, or carefully stacked back in the linen closet, chairs were pushed up against the tables, and people settled down on the floor cushions, some leaning against the walls, ready for the next part of the evening. One by one, the owners of the various instruments leaning against the walls took them up and began to tune them, checking with those seated close to them until all had been tuned to a harmonious whole. And then the music began.

As usual during this part of the evening, Saavik sat entranced, thoroughly enjoying the music. Her two friends were delighted as well, and joined eagerly in those pieces which required participation from the audience, whether it was singing a chorus or clapping one's hands in a complicated rhythm. When, at last, the musicians tired and put their instruments away, the children sighed and wished it might have continued.

The next part of the evening, however, held them even more entranced. For it was time for the story tellers now. Sesuk led the way, telling of Vulcan-that-was, and the room was so quiet while he spoke that even the babies hesitated to make a sound. Others followed, and T'Boh closed with a tale especially for the children, which left them rolling on the floor with laughter.

After this there was a time when people talked in small groups, and the children played some simple games in the center of the room, but soon the younger children began to droop, and found places to curl up, leaning on a parent perhaps, and fell asleep. When this happened, T'Olla and Sytak came and informed Saavik that it was time to escort her friends home. The three children went back down the stairs and put their coats on, and the five set out, down the empty pathways between houses with lights shining out, as everyone in the community celebrated the end of another year. Murra's home was reached first, and Sytak knocked at the door. It opened shortly, and Murra was beckoned in, and then stopped, the woman in the doorway bending low to whisper something to her. She stopped, and turned back to Saavik and spoke her thanks for being invited to share in the S'chn T'Gai clan's year-end gather. Saavik and Sytak and T'Olla gave her small bows, and she turned then and went inside and the door closed.

A bit further on, and they arrived at Faron's home, where he, having been so recently prompted, remembered his thank-yous. The three cousins turned then, and headed back home, walking closely together in the clear cold night. Saavik reached out and found the hands of her older cousins, and they walked on a bit further before she voiced the question that had been on her mind all evening. "Did T'Pau invite T'Mamu as a prospective wife for Somok?"

Sytak looked down at her. "Am I privileged to the headwoman's thoughts? T'Mamu has no family here. It was thoughtful to include her, as we have included others in the past, and will include others in the future."

If he thought his words would chastise the little wildcat, he was much mistaken. "But she would make a good wife for Somok. She is quiet and pretty, and smart. And she is of an age to bear children. You are his only son, surely he needs others."

"What Somok needs is for Somok to decide and not for small children to speculate about." It may have been the end of the conversation, but hardly the end of speculation.


	33. Chapter 33:Conflagration

**Author's Note: This chapter contains M rated material. Read at your own risk.**

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Conflagration**

**New Vulcan**

**Dec 2272**

**Tarel**

He stood in the doorway to their bedroom, watching his adun'a. She walked quietly down the hall to the far bedroom, the one that had been Sesuk's and now was where their oldest son slept. She went in and he heard soft voices, and then she came out again, having said her goodnights to their son, as he had done a short while earlier. She went across the hall to the next bedroom, and went in to repeat her actions with their younger son. When she came out, as she came up the hall, she cast her eyes into the bedroom that had been their oldest son's and now stood empty, the walls painted with a soft primer, ready to be decorated for another child. He looked across the hall, into the bedroom they used as a nursery, where all the furniture had been pushed into the middle of the room, and the curtains and wall hangings taken down. The walls there had been painted with the same primer. She was sending him a message, and he knew exactly what it was. Like all the other women of the clan, she wanted a daughter. Soon.

He could not fault her for this desire. He had watched the men of the clan, as their daughters were born, and saw how their eyes lit up when they held the small girl children. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that these men loved their sons, but their daughters seemed to awaken something special within them that he himself wished to experience. And so he had been performing the ritual that Selek had instructed him in, to convince his body to produce more of the female-determining life cells than the male-determining ones. He had said nothing to her of this, in case it did not work, but he had only to look about the clan compound to see that it had. It would not be much longer at all before they had the proof of it, one way or the other.

She was standing in front of him now, looking up. "Tarel, why are you blocking the door? Are we not going to bed?"

He looked down at her, his heart pounding hard in his side, and lifted his shaking hands to lay them softly on her face. He heard her quick intake of breath, and she laid one hand over his, and he felt her, steadying him. He drew in a breath, and let it out slowly, centering himself, and then he drew up and took her by the hand, and went down the hall, through their sitting room, down the hall to door of the suite where Parik and T'Pau lived. There she knocked, loudly enough to waken if necessary. In only a moment, Parik opened the door. He took one look at them and turned to call to T'Pau. He brought Tarel into the room and half-pushed him into a chair, then sent T'Sura to fetch T'Pena and Sesuk from their home, to stay with the children while the adults were away. That done, he went to fetch his coat and hurried away to Healer House, to alert them, while T'Pau sat with Tarel, speaking softly to him, touching his hand lightly with her fingertips when he grew agitated.

When the three adults returned, Sesuk went immediately into the sitting room of Tarel and T'Sura's suite, while T'Pena came into Parik and T'Pau's suite. T'Pau turned to her and spoke softly. "T'Rena sleeps. There is no need to disturb her. Make yourself comfortable. We shall return as soon as possible."

T'Pena nodded, and just then Sesuk came into the room, with Tarel's coat on his arm. T'Sura beckoned Tarel up out of his chair, and helped him into his coat, and led him out of the room, telling Sesuk that the boys should be asleep by now. He replied that she should not worry about them, that they would be well taken care of. T'Pau followed the younger couple, watching Tarel carefully. He swayed back and forth a little now and then, but seemed well in control of himself. But then, T'Sura had one of his hands in hers, guiding him. Surely she was calming him as well. She was greatly pleased with her granddaughter, who displayed much wisdom and control.

They left the clan house, closing the door behind them tightly, for there was a cold wind blowing tonight. Down the pathways quickly, headed for Healer House they went. They found the door already unlocked, and healers waiting for them in the outer room. Parik sat there, still wrapped in his coat. T'Pau spoke briefly with the lead healer, and they each touched Tarel briefly, confirming his condition, and imparting light controls to assist him in maintaining his own control until they could reach the caves reserved for this time.

The healers took Tarel and T'Sura away then, through the back door of the outer room, and Parik and T'Pau headed back out into the windy night, back to the clan house. The healers took the younger couple out onto the dusty plain that led to the low hills that surrounded the town, towards the series of caves that had been adapted for the use of the people. T'Sura kept Tarel's hand in hers, lending him peace, while the fires leapt within, dying down a little as she soothed him, and then jumping up again. He would not be able to rein them in much longer.

Just when he began to feel that he must burst free from the confines put upon him, they reached the cave complex. The healers led them to one particular cave, and went inside, lighting the firepot there and checking that all was as it should be. And then they filed out, leaving Tarel and T'Sura alone. Finally. He turned to her, his eyes dark and deep, and growled softly, deep in his chest.

"Yes, adun. Now is the time. Let me help you with your clothing." She kept up a stream of short sentences, distracting him, as she stripped him out of his clothing, leaving him standing in the flickering light, his lok swollen before him, small drops of lubricant beginning to seep from its head. She did not touch him there, although he wanted her to, but instead turned and folded his clothing onto the shelf beside the door. And then she began to remove her own clothing, folding it beside his. When she was bare, she turned back to him and spoke only two short sentences. "Let us begin, then, k'diwa. For I do desire a daughter."

He lifted her up with his hands on her ribcage, and she locked her legs about him, bringing her body close to his, rubbing her breasts against his chest, pressing tightly against his twitching lok. Shaking with need, he carried her to the padded bench against the wall, and sat on the edge, his hands moving over her body, his face rubbing against hers, shaking, burning. She braced her feet on the bench behind him, and lifted her body slightly, and one hand slipped between them to guide him where he needed to go. He uttered a deep groan as he slid into her waiting body, his whole body trembling now, shaking, burning for her. She moved against him, shifting her weight, using her legs to lever herself up and down, while he clutched her to him, supporting her weight, his head bowed now, his teeth fastened on her shoulder. He felt the tightness as his scrotum contracted, pulling his testicles so close to his body that he could feel them, round and hard and pulsing now, as the ecstasy began, his semen cascading up through his lok and into her body.

She moaned, and cried out louder, and shuddered in his grasp, and he felt her interior muscles clasp tightly about him in a series of hard jerks that intensified his ecstasy. He could feel her in his mind, over and around the flames, and he bit down, hard enough that there would be marks, lost in her, the flames soaring high.

.

They slept a bit, curled together on the padded bench, and when he awoke, his hands stroked her softly, until the flames began to grow again. And then he rolled her over, and his touches became firmer, until she was moaning and crying out and smelled so very, very good. He buried his face between her legs, rubbing sideways to cover his face with that scent. And then he licked and lapped at the soft tissues there until they were swollen and she was screaming at him. He moved then, to cover her body, and his lok slid into her waiting wetness with great ease and she wailed at him, and bucked beneath him, and together they found a rhythm, fast and hard, that satisfied the flames, and took them once more into the white hot ecstasy they knew so well.

.

He could not keep track of how long they had been there, or how many times he had possessed her. But when he awoke this time, something seemed different. Perhaps he could think a bit more clearly. He lay there, her body draped over his, and wondered. He ran his hands down her body, and bent his face to bury it against her neck, breathing deeply. Yes, something had changed. Carefully he rolled her over, to soft murmuring and her attempts to nuzzle back up against him. He laid one hand low on her abdomen, and then bent around, so that he could lay his face there, full of joy.

"Tarel?" Her voice was sleepy, but he could not mistake the question she asked, not at all.

"A daughter, T'Sura. We have made a daughter."


	34. Chapter 34:Changes

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Changes**

**New Vulcan**

**Feb 2273**

**T'Pau**

It was almost time to turn out the lights and retire when the comlink chimed. She didn't use the comlink much, it was fairly new. Until recently, she had relied on Selek and Sarek to bring her news from off-world, but she had been convinced that it was time now that she had her own unit, and so there it sat, and it was almost the first time that it had sounded. She sat down at small desk where the unit was and reached out to press the control that would activate the unit. And there, in front of her, was the face of her grandson Spock. "Spock! What has happened?"

"I greet you T'Pau, matriarch of clan S'chn T'gai, and bring you knowledge of one of our kinsmen, K'Shan Kurik, whom you have accepted into our clan. This week, here on the Enterprise, he has taken his first pass through the fires, and emerged whole and well. His bondmate, Christine, is also well, and her pregnancy has been confirmed by the ship's doctor, McCoy. She will bear a daughter, if all goes well."

T'Pau took in this news, and examined it, and nodded her head slightly. "I thank you for bringing this news to me. His bond has yet to be formalized. When will they be coming to New Vulcan?"

"I cannot answer this question, T'Pau. I do not have the information you seek."

"Please convey my wishes to him. I do understand his commitment to StarFleet, however, in order to become a full member of the clan, it is necessary that he give me his oath in person."

"Understood. I will so inform him."

T'Pau's face softened, just the slightest bit. "And now you must give me news of your own family, sa'fu-al." And she sat there quietly while Spock told her of the status of his young son, and even younger daughter, and of his bondmate. And heard the deep commitment and protectiveness toward them in his voice, and cherished it.

When the call was finished, she lifted her eyes to Parik, standing in the doorway, out of sight of the comlink camera. "Spock called to inform me of the status of Kurik, the young kinsman that Sarek and Selek identified. He has passed through the fires successfully, and his human bondmate is pregnant."

"Ah, well and good. And then Spock told you of his own family, did he not?"

"It did not take much to set him in that direction. There is much affection there."

"And this is as it should be, is it not?"

"Indeed it is." And with that, she rose from her seat, and crossed to the doorway where he stood, and lifted her hand to lay it softly on his cheek. "And now I believe it is time for bed, ashayam."

He bent his head until their foreheads met, and laid one hand gently in the small of her back, holding her there for a moment before turning to lead her into their bedroom.

**Dantik**

He awoke in the early morning, before the sky had even begun to lighten, with the feeling that something was about to occur. He did not know why he had awoken, when he had had only two hours of sleep. Normally, he would sleep for four hours, more if he had been very active. Yet he was awake, aware, and he did not know why. And then, beside him, T'Dela stirred, and made a soft sound, as though she were in pain, and he knew immediately why he had awoken.

Immediately he sat up in the bed, and bent over his bondmate, touching her gently. She was not awake, but surely what was happening would awaken her soon. He swept the hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear, and watched her, seeing the fleeting changes on her face as her body began to ready itself for what was to come. The healers had told him to summon them as soon as T'Dela entered into her labor, for she was old for a first birthing, but he would not leave her sleeping, to wake and find him gone. No, he would wait until she awoke, and then he would go and waken one of the other women before heading for Healer House.

He watched her quiet breathing as she lay there, curled on her side, one arm curved about her large belly. The child was quiet tonight, not moving about, perhaps somehow aware of what was to come. Slowly she began to stir, her eyes still closed, as he waited patiently. And then she whispered his name, and he bent himself over her, his hand brushing softly against the side of her face. "I am here, ashayam."

"I believe it is time to fetch the healers."

"I have only been waiting for you to awaken. Is there anything that you need before I go?"

"Only turn on a light, so that I do not lay here in the dark, and I shall be fine."

And so he rose from the bed, tucking the covers back around her, and turned on the small lamp on the bedside chest, casting a soft glow over her, before dressing swiftly. When he was dressed, he bent low over her once more, again brushing his fingers gently over her skin, before heading for the outer rooms and retrieving his coat before heading out into the cold winter night.

He went first to the house next to theirs, and rapped at the door. He waited, seeing a light go on, knowing that someone was coming. When Sesuk opened the door, wrapped in a heavy robe, he quickly told him what was occurring. "We will dress quickly, and go to sit with her, until you return with the healers. Do not be concerned."

He thanked the other man, and turned, and headed swiftly for the path toward Healer House, pulling his knitted cap out of his coat pocket and tugging it down over his ears. His hands went into the large pockets on the sides of his coat, after turning the collar up over the back of his neck. Now protected from the chill wind, he hurried on his way through the still-dark night.

At the door to Healer House, he found the pull-chain and pulled hard, hearing the bells inside ringing. Soon the door swung open, and he was beckoned inside, out of the wind. He stepped in, and named himself, and his errand. He was told to sit and wait, and he found one of the benches placed against the walls and sat, not removing his coat or hat. His wait was not long, and T'Nara came, almost at a run, her coat in her arms. While she wrapped her coat around her, she spat questions at him, and then relaxed when she realized that he had followed her orders exactly, and come at the very beginning, not waiting for more than the first whispers of what was happening to occur. By the time she had finished with her interrogation, two other healers were in the room, pulling on their own coats. And then they were off down the paths, heading for the clan compound.

The first streaks of light were in the sky when he opened the door of his home and stood aside for them to enter. He closed the door securely and took all the coats, motioning to show them where the bedroom was. By the time he had hung up the coats, Sesuk was coming from the kitchen with a tray containing a teapot and small cups. He followed him into the bedroom, where he found the healers examining T'Dela, while T'Pena sat beside her in one of the kitchen chairs. He turned and went into the kitchen, bringing back two more chairs, and then went back for the fourth. He placed two chairs on each side of the bed, and then stood back against the wall, out of the way, beside Sesuk, until the healers turned and asked for the prepared packet. Quickly he went to fetch the packet that had the waterproof sheet and the simple clothing that he was to wear later, as well as towels and other things that they had been told to prepare. T'Pena had cleared off the top of their dresser, and he set the packet there, and then went to fetch the small basin that would be used to bathe their child when it was born.

Everything was bustle about for the next half hour, as the bed was remade, and the pillows piled against the headboard, propping T'Dela up in a sitting position. T'Pena and Sesuk retired to the kitchen again, and began to prepare breakfast, but T'Dela was only allowed to sip water. The healers took turns, going into the kitchen and eating quickly, then returning. He found himself too excited to eat, although he was not able to admit that, saying only that tea would suffice for now, and that he preferred to stay by his bondmate's side. T'Dela reached out and touched her fingers softly against his, and her lips quirked up slightly. Their bond was alight with joy, shining all about them.

Before breakfast was finished, Durra had come knocking at the door, and T'Dela brightened at her presence. Durra had been at the birthing of almost all the clan's children, and T'Dela knew her skill, and her gentleness and bright presence would help her through the long hours. And long they promised to be, for she had not done this before, and was well past the age when most women had completed their families. But she was in excellent health, and had followed all the healers instructions, and had exercised faithfully. He did not doubt in the least that she would excel at this, as at everything she did. His confidence and faith in her sustained her through the day, and the healers gentle manipulations urged their child into the world.

It was as the sun was beginning to set, streaking the sky with bright colors, that their son drew his first breath, and screamed his defiance to all. Anger at what he had been subjected to radiated from him, and he thrashed about, his arms and legs waving as he lustily vented his lungs. T'Dela looked at him in awe, and reached out carefully, laying her fingers gently against his screaming face. He copied her motions, touching the other side of their son's face, and marveling at how he calmed, feeling both of them there, touching him. Before they had only touched his essence lightly, and now they touched his body as well.

The healers waited, until the infant was calmer, before removing him from his parents' arms to bathe him and wrap him in soft blankets. Durra smiled and brought him back, laying him carefully in T'Dela's arms. "Tell us his name now, so that I can go and tell T'Pau."

And he looked down at his bondmate and his firstborn child, so full of happiness that he could barely speak. With great joy he touched one finger to his son's face and pronounced him Sefik. And Sefik blinked his eyes and flailed his hand until he had his father's finger in his grasp, and clutched him tightly.


	35. Chapter 35:Decade

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-five - Decade**

**New Vulcan**

**Mar 2273**

**Parik**

As near as they could estimate, the tenth anniversary of Saavik's birth would soon be here. And it was the seventh anniversary of the date that she had arrived on New Vulcan, as well. Certainly an auspicious time to celebrate, whether from the Vulcan viewpoint, or that of the Terrans in the clan. Her two friends, who had accompanied her here, had been invited, as well as certain other of her classmates that she had indicated she felt an affinity for. And there were others being invited as well, who were special friends of the clan - Tarel's assistant T'Mamu, for one. She had seemed surprised and pleased at the invitation, and then asked what was expected of her. When told that only her company was requested, she had seemed to relax somewhat. T'Pau had questioned him closely about her reactions, and then sat nodding her head. He was sure that she had her eye on that young woman, most likely for Somok, who was still unbonded.

And they had invited all the newsboys and their families as well. Those young men had provided much assistance to Elinor over the years, not all of it required by their positions, to be sure. T'Pau had decided that they would be included in more of the clan's gatherings, as none of them belonged to a large clan. In fact, he did not think that any of those four families belonged to any clan, of any size.

He had finished the shopping, being the one with the most free time this week, and was in the process of putting the last of it away, when Saavik bounced into the kitchen and began to ask him questions. He fielded them the best he could until he began to feel overwhelmed. "Enough questions, Saavik, enough. There is much work to be done between now and end-week in order to be ready for your guests. You may assist if you wish, but the questions must stop now."

"But I want to know, Grandfather! It's so exciting!" And then she stopped, and remembered her decorum, and sighed heavily. She stood quietly, her hands folded together in front of her, her head bent slightly. "I have been too unreserved again. I must remember that I am growing older and must learn to control my impulses."

He touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Much better, Saavik. And now you may help me peel the fruit that T'Boh and T'Sura will bake into pastries, if you wish."

Her eyes lit up again, and she hurried to the sink to wash her hands before coming to him to see exactly what it was that he would allow her to do. He spent the next hour patiently showing her how to clean the fruit and chop it into the sizes needed for the pastries the women would make. And she was happy but contained the whole time.

**Saavik**

The day of the celebration finally arrived, and she awoke earlier than usual, and did not need to be prompted to rise and prepare herself for the day. Freshly showered, and dressed in clean clothing, but not the new clothing reserved for the actual celebration, she made her way to the kitchen for first meal. There was hot bread laid out, and fruit, and cheese curds. And peanut butter! She soon had a small plate with peanut butter spread on the hot bread, and crisp slices of fruit spread with cheese curd. T'Sura leaned over her shoulder and set a glass of milk down beside her plate and she nodded her thanks, for her mouth was full. When she had eaten, she carried her dishes to the sink, and carefully set them into the soapy water there. They would be washing dishes as they were used today, to avoid a mess in the kitchen when it came time to begin preparing the trays of food that would be carried upstairs to the gather room. And that time was not far off. She turned to T'Sura. "Would you like me to wash these dishes now?"

At T'Sura's agreement, she began carefully to wash the dishes that had accumulated, rinsing them thoroughly and stacking them in the drainer beside the sink. When she had finished washing all the dishes, she found a clean towel and began to dry them and put them away where they belonged. T'Boh came into the kitchen just as she was finishing, and gave her a quick squeeze before putting on her apron. Trays and trays of pastries and tiny rolls filled with cheese and spices came out of the stasis unit. The ovens were fired up and the trays went in. And then T'Boh showed her how to set up the cooling racks where the delicacies would be placed when they came out of the ovens.

The men of the clan appeared, and began to carry the chairs from the dining room upstairs. And then the sections of the table went up, as well. T'Olla stood at the top of the stairs, and refused to let her up, saying that the appearance of the gather room was to be a surprise for her. She teetered on the stairs, wanting so much to try to peek, but T'Olla's firm stance turned her away, and she went below again, to see whether she could help some more. Now, however, the kitchen was full of women, and there was no place for her, and so she went into her room, and settled down on her window seat, and read until it was time to change her clothing.

When she had changed into the new clothes made especially for today, and brushed her hair until it shone, holding it in place with a wide clip, she crossed the hall to see whether she could help to dress T'Rena, and was soon brushing her sister's hair as thoroughly as she had brushed her own. T'Rena's though, laid flat and silky against her head, not in the heavy waves of Saavik's hair. Not for the first time she wished her hair looked like her sister's and most of the clan's. But there were small children in the clan now that had wavy hair, and even curly hair. She was not the only one who did not have the traditional appearance. When T'Rena was pronounced complete, Parik took her away, to where the other children were gathering, with Sesuk and T'Pena to watch them. Saavik herself was led away to the front entryway, ready to greet her guests.

She found that her stomach was quite unsettled, and her heart rate was elevated. She felt all tingly and lightheaded. "Grandmother, I fear I am ill."

Concerned, T'Pau knelt down and felt her forehead, and listened closely to the child's heartbeat. "I believe you are just very excited, Saavik. You have no fever, and I feel no illness in you. Calm yourself, and your heart will slow again, and you will feel better." She remained kneeling while Saavik closed her eyes, and took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly until she was centered again. She opened her eyes and smiled at T'Pau, relieved. And then the door chime sounded, and the first guest had arrived.

Saavik stood beside T'Pau and gave formal greetings to all who arrived, telling them to proceed up the stairs to the gather room, where there would be refreshments, and places to sit and visit. Her special friends she sent to where the other children were, until she was free to be with them.

When all the invited guests had arrived, Saavik went to Sesuk and T'Pena and asked them to bring the children upstairs now. She found Faron and Murra, and joined hands with them, sharing her excitement. The three headed up the stairs, and found the room decorated with streamers of colored plastic, treated to reflect the light, so that they glimmered and shone, casting colored shadows everywhere in the room. They stood with their heads bent backwards, looking, until one of the adults caught them as they were falling backwards. Embarrassed, they quickly moved to one side of the room, finding one of the large floor pillows and sitting down.

First there was music, and many of the guests joined the clan in singing the old songs. And then there were refreshments, with Saavik showing her friends which pastries she had cut up the fruit for. And after that there was the story telling, and she sat, raptly intent, as Sesuk and others wove the tales of Vulcan-that-was.

It was after the story telling that the surprise occurred. Some of the musicians got their instruments out again, and several of the clan members cleared a large space in the middle of the room, asking people to move back toward the walls. And then the music started, and they danced the old, old dances, moving about the room in pairs or in circles. Saavik sat entranced. This almost never happened. And then Sarek came, and took her hand, and led her out onto the floor and taught her one of the simple dances. She was so full of joy at this that she could not suppress the smile that lit up her face, nor did anyone reproach her for it. When the dance was over, Sarek led her back to her friends, and bowed over her hand, and told her she must return the bow. And so she did, awkwardly, for she had never done this before. And then she almost fell down beside her friends, who at once began to bombard her with questions about what it had felt like to be dancing.

She was so excited that she almost did not notice that across the room, Somok was seated beside T'Mamu, and they were deep in conversation, paying not the least bit of attention to anyone else in the room.

All too soon, it was time for the guests to depart, and she must stand at the door again, and thank each one for coming. And then it was time to clean up, so that it was not all waiting the next day. The clan families departed one by one, carrying sleeping children, and she went into her room and changed into her sleeping garments and climbed into her bed, for once so tired that she made no complaints at all. When Parik came to bid her goodnight, she was already asleep. His hand drifted softly over her hair, still glossy from the brushing she had given it this morning. The little wild cat was truly growing up.


	36. Chapter 36:Making Plans

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-six - Making Plans**

**New Vulcan**

**Apr 2273**

**T'Pau**

When Sarek brought her the news that Spock and Nyota and their children would be in San Francisco in late May, she began to mull over the thought of going with him and Selek and their families, so that she could see the two young children for herself. And she had not seen her grandson Spock since his formal bonding. The more she thought about it, the more she wished to do so. And then Parik was standing behind her, his hand resting softly on her shoulder, whispering into her ear that if she wished to go and see her grandson and great-grandchildren, then she should go. And when she received the news that Kurik and Chris would also be on Earth, and would be having a religious ceremony to mark their bonding, in the town where her mother lived, then she knew that she must go, and formally bond them at the same time, much as Spock and Nyota had had two ceremonies. And so her mind was made up, and she had only to make the plans for who would handle which of her responsibilities while she was gone.

It did not take long to set things up. She would go in the shuttle with Sarek and Selek and their families, and then she would go on to Louisiana on a smaller shuttle owned by the Embassy, which would return for her in two days time. She would be able to meet Chris' mother and assure her that the young woman was welcome into their clan. And she would be able to clasp Kurik's hands between hers and accept his fealty. She was content.

.

She packed only one piece of luggage, folding the robes she wore to officiate at bondings and other clan ceremonies carefully, so that they would not be wrinkled when she arrived. She would be gone for one week, and would not need an extensive wardrobe. On the day they were scheduled to leave, T'Rena clung to her, suddenly upset at the parting. She stroked her daughter's fingers with her own, calming her, sending her waves of love. Parik came, and set T'Rena on his hip, and picked up T'Pau's bag, and they set off, meeting Sarek and Selek and their families on the path outside the compound walls. Together they all set up for the shuttle landing site. Once there, the men stowed the luggage quickly and efficiently, and settled the children down into seats, fastening the safety webbing around them. Parik came, and twined his fingers around hers once, and T'Rena leaned out of his arms of wrap her small arms around her mother before straightening up and grasping her fingers as well. And then they were exiting the shuttle, her last look one of T'Rena's small face over Parik's shoulder. Sarek indicated a seat, and she settled down, fastening the safety webbing as she was instructed. By the time the doors were shut, and the pilot was giving the warning that they were about to lift off, she had her knitting in her lap and was discussing what she might find in Louisiana with Durra.

It was an uneventful flight, but she felt tired at the end of it. She let the two families go ahead of her, and walked along at her own pace, a young woman employee of the Embassy accompanying her to show her to her quarters, as though she had not been here so many times before. She was just coming through the wide doors from the loading dock when she saw the children spy each other. She stopped to watch, her lips quirking up slightly at the corners as the children hugged each other and danced about in glee. The young woman beside her began to speak an apology and she turned to her, one eyebrow raised. "Those are my great-grand children and I do not find anything in their behavior to apologize for." The young woman dropped her eyes and bent her head, obviously not expecting this reply. T'Pau continued on her way toward the turbolifts, paying no further attention to her young conductor. As she stood waiting for the doors to open, she could hear the children's glad cries in the gardens, and almost changed her mind and headed out to join the families. No, she was tired. A small nap first, and a small meal. And then she would find them, and enjoy the sight of the children playing together.

.

She joined the families for end-meal, for the first time laying her hands on Grayson and Amanda, who both looked at her with wide eyes at first, but soon were asking her questions, and acting as though they had known her all their short lives. After the table was cleared, Amanda came and brought her a small doll, climbing up onto her lap to show her the tiny shoes the doll was wearing. She thought of her own daughter so far away, and experienced a quick pang, regretting the absence. But it had been important to come, both for these children, and for what would occur in Louisiana. She would hold her own daughter again in just a few days.

She repacked the few items she had unpacked, and a young man came and retrieved her duffle, offering her his arm, as though she needed assistance. She rose to her full height and looked scornfully at him, and he ducked his head, and made no further attempts. She followed him down the halls and out the large doors she had come through only a day before, and down the path to the waiting shuttle. She was the only passenger this time, and the trip was very short. Kurik was waiting for her, and made his obeisance as soon as she had stepped forth from the shuttle. She approached him and took his hands in hers and felt his mind for the first time. Such a strong, intelligent man! A good addition to the clan, just as Spock, Sarek, and Selek had told her. He took her bag and led her to a small flitter, and soon they were in the air, headed for the home of Chris' mother, where he and Chris were staying. There was another room waiting for her, and people waiting to meet her.

There was a large meal that evening, with many people there. She tried to remember how each was connected to Chris and her mother, so that she would address them with the proper honorific, but it was confusing, as she had not prepared for this. She was somewhat relieved when most of them left shortly after the meal, leaving her with a chance to sit and talk with Lauren, Chris' mother, and Chris herself, and Kurik.

The next day was the rehearsal, which she had thought an odd thing, until she was there. There were movements to be coordinated, and vows to be spoken, and the cleric who would conduct the ritual explained everything, so that Kurik would understand the reasoning and history behind what would take place. She found it fascinating. It was much different that the ceremony Spock and Nyota had had in Africa. When the rehearsal was complete, and people were milling around, talking, the cleric approached her and introduced himself, and asked whether she would be conducting a bonding ceremony as well. She replied that it was their intention to do so at the reception. She would keep the two rituals separate. He then asked if she would explain her ritual to him, and she spent a very pleasant hour in conversation with him.

There was a party that evening for Chris, and a separate one for Kurik. She was not sure what a bachelor party was, nor was she sure the Kurik was, and she was curious enough that she would ask him the next day. Chris' party she found bewildering. It was not until Lauren came and sat beside her and began to explain the significance of some of the terms that she understood that they were veiled reference to wishes for fertility and happiness, and then she began to understand. But she did not divulge what she had learned when she had held Chris' hands that morning, for it was not hers to tell.

She found the high humidity of New Orleans to be difficult to bear. It felt like she was wading through the air. She would not be displeased to leave it behind, and was glad that the building where the ritual would be held had equipment to cool and dehumidify the air. The coolness she would bear to escape the humidity. When she had dressed in her finery, Kurik came and took her away, Lauren guarding the door to Chris' room, so that he was not tempted to see her before the ceremony. Her finery was to be a surprise to him. She found elements in this that reminded her of how the bonding ceremony took place, and Kurik agreed with her. He escorted her to a room in the church where the young women who would take place in the ritual were gathering, and left to assume his own place. She sat quietly in a corner, and admired the clothing of the young women, so soft and bright.

The first warning that it was almost time to start had no sooner been given than Nyota slipped in, going straight to Chris and enveloping her friend in a big hug. Chris confided that she had begun to think that they would not be able to make it and that she was very happy that they had. And then everyone was lining up, and young men came and escorted Lauren and her to seats which had been reserved for them, and the music changed. She recognized the rhythm of a processional, and was not wrong, for here came the young women, walking slowly, each one accompanied by a young man. And then there was Nyota, walking slowly by herself, and going to stand opposite Spock, where he stood beside Kurik. She turned her eyes to Kurik then, wanting to see his face when he first beheld his ashayam. And she was not unhappy that she had done so, for the joy and love shining from his face was truly stunning to behold.

She listened carefully to the words, old for this planet, that were spoken. The vows were worthy. She was highly pleased. And the exchange of rings was very interesting. Public markers of the bonding, so that all who saw them were aware that they belonged to each other. She remembered the ring that Sarek had given Elinor, with the three small emeralds across the top, and wondered that she had not given him one as well. Spock wore such a ring, a small domed circle of reddish gold, exactly matching the one that Nyota wore. Perhaps she might suggest to Elinor that she gift one to Sarek. It was an interesting thought. She might even purchase one for Parik. That was fascinating to contemplate.

When all the wedding party had retreated down the aisle, the young men were there again, offering their arms to escort the two older women to the place where the reception would be held. And there she found that the cleric had listened most carefully to everything that she had said, for there against the wall, was a tall chair, of heavy wood, ornately carved, and a small kneeling bench before it. She was impressed. The young man who was conducting her led her straight to the tall chair, and she gave him a small bow as she took her place. Lauren was led to another, small chair, off to the side, where she would have a clear view of everything that was done.

When all the guests were assembled in this large room, talking softly to themselves, wondering what was going on, the cleric stepped before her, and told them that it was the wish of Kurik and Chris to also be united in the Vulcan way, and that they were privileged to witness this, which few outsiders ever saw. And then there was the high, crystal sound of small bells, and Kurik came from out a door to the side, and crossed to stand in front of her. More bells, and Chris came from the other side, crossing to stand before Kurik, facing him, her face all aglow. They joined hands, and turned and knelt before her, and she laid her hands upon their faces. The bond between them was already strong, and it took little effort on her part to prepare it for the change that would occur. She told them then to face each other, and place their hands upon the other's face, and repeat their vows. She was impressed with Chris' pronunciation of Vulcan, Nyota had obviously trained her well for this. And then she laid her hands over theirs, and completed the bond, and felt the joy and love flowing between them. It was well done, then. And from the joining, she felt as well, the bright shining lifespark of their daughter. Another child for the clan, very much welcomed.

She bade them rise then, and turned them to the room, and introduced them in High Vulcan, speaking their names clearly in the old words. And there was sighing throughout the room, and soft words of appreciation, and Nyota wiped away a tear, clinging closely to Spock's hand, while he bent his head and whispered something to her.

The music for dancing which followed was much to loud for her taste, and the fancy cake was much too sweet. When Spock offered to take her back to Lauren's home, she was quick to accept. Settled down in the flitter behind Spock and Nyota, she asked where their children were, and learned they were in San Francisco, being cared for at the Embassy. They would return in the morning, after breakfast, to do their final shopping before returning to the Enterprise. It was then that she made up her mind. Instead of staying to visit with Chris' mother for the next two days, she would return to San Francisco with Nyota, and do some shopping of her own. She asked permission, which was quickly granted, and Spock assured her that he would contact Sarek, who would inform the shuttle pilot. And so it was settled, and only needed telling the others at breakfast time. She would have a chance to shop for yarn, and perhaps a small ring for Parik as well. And maybe two of those dolls that Amanda and T'Elia and T'Ama had, with the small cradles. Saavik and T'Rena would like those as well. She must get Nyota to copy the knitting patterns for her. And buy the right weight yarns and needles, as well.

.

When she stepped off the shuttle, back onto the dusty ground of the shuttle port, there were Parik and T'Rena, and Saavik, waiting for her. It took a great effort not to smile widely at them. She crossed the space between them, and raised her fingers to Parik, who folded them into his, flooding her with his relief that she was safely home. And then she lifted T'Rena into her arms, settling her down on one hip and extending the other hand to Saavik. Parik took up her much heavier bag, and they headed for home, content to be together again.


	37. Chapter 37:Surprise

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Surprise**

**New Vulcan**

**May 2273**

**Elinor**

Sarek was hiding something from her. She knew him too well not to know when he was trying very hard to conceal something. His attempts not to think about the thing he was hiding were very apparent to her. Amused, she did nothing to let him know that she was on to him. Although she could not tell exactly what it was that he was concealing, she could tell that it was something that he was looking forward to with a great deal of anticipation, and that he expected her to enjoy it. And so she just waited to see what it was.

Almost a whole week went by, and then one afternoon she knew that whatever it was, it was going to happen soon. Sarek was practically glowing when he arrived home from Government House, and he was suppressing the bond more than ever. When he made seemingly off-hand remarks about what she had planned for the end-week days, she prattled on about cleaning the house and repotting some plants until he fidgeted and began to glower. "Why, Sarek? Did you have something special that you wanted to do? I can always wait until next week to repot those plants."

Her husband took a deep breath and tried visibly to calm himself. "I thought perhaps we might make a picnic lunch and see some of the country side."

"Oh, the children would love that! Such a good idea." She smiled at him, and reached out to caress the side of his face as she watched how he reacted.

With great reserve, he avoided a grimace at great cost. "I did not intend to take the children with us. It has been far too long since the two of us had some private time together away from home and family. I did not think that one afternoon would be too much."

"Oh, then I will see who will be available to care for them while we are gone. Perhaps T'Olla will come and do her studying here while we are gone." She felt the tenseness leave him in a rush, although his body stance did not reveal anything. This was what he wanted then. She began to plan what foods she would make to take with them, noting that she must not make the basket too heavy to carry very far.

.

The next morning she bustled about in the kitchen, preparing a casserole for the children's dinner, which she left in the stasis unit for T'Olla to heat. She also left fruit salad and sandwiches for their lunch. And then she carefully packed the foods that she had prepared for the picnic, using light-weight containers, lining the basket with a special cooling unit to keep everything fresh in the heat of the late spring afternoon. T'Olla arrived just as she was finished, and she gave her instructions on heating the casserole, and turned her young daughter over to her when she awoke from her early nap. Both boys were already outside, playing with their cousins, and would only come in when noon-time hunger struck. And then Sarek was there, asking if she were ready.

"Just let me run to the bathing room quickly, for we will be gone a long time. Here's the food basket." And she dashed off to empty her bladder, knowing that the long walk would fill it up again. But when she returned, Sarek was not waiting for her in the kitchen. T'Olla was standing in the living room doorway, holding T'Elia, looking out at something in the front yard. Elinor walked over and looked out, and her eyes grew large and her mouth opened in astonishment. Through the bond, she felt Sarek's delight that he had surprised her. She walked out the door, and up to the hoverbike waiting there.

Sarek took two helmets off the hooks at the back of the hoverbike and handed one to her. "We should check the communications. The circuits have not been used in far too long." Although his voice was level, the bond was alight with his pleasure.

"How? I thought the bike was on Earth?"

"Indeed it was, and we got little use out of it there. I thought that we might find more chances to use it here, and so I had it brought on the cargo shuttle, when there was room. I was not sure when it would come." He hesitated, then spoke again, more quietly. "You are not adverse to riding it here?"

She raised her sparkling eyes to his. "Oh, I am looking forward to it most eagerly. Is the blanket still in the cargo pod?" Her husband's green flush across his cheekbones and eartips told her that it was, and what intentions he had for this 'picnic'. Giggling at him, she climbed onto the back seat of the hoverbike and fastened the helmet upon her head.

Sarek mounted the front seat of the hoverbike and fastened his own helmet in place, then spoke to her to assure himself that the communications circuits were working correctly. And then he engaged the controls, and lifted the bike into the air, while T'Olla stood in the doorway and watched, fascinated. He headed toward the low hills in the distance, covering the flat plain between much more swiftly than they could have traveled it on foot. Very soon they were flying low over the rocks and scrub trees of the gently sloping ground of the foothills. He followed the curves of the land, listening to his wife's happy cries from behind him, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of flying through the calm air, which they had not experienced since their last trip to Earth.

Eventually, he came to a place where a small stream wandered down the hillside, creating a path of increased vegetation. He found a small flat place to land the bike, and set it down carefully away from the tender grasses, where it would do no damage. Elinor slid off the bike, taking off her helmet and leaving it on the seat behind her as she wandered around, exclaiming over the tiny wild flowers that she found hidden under the shade of the larger plants. This was a place they could never have walked to, and was just as lovely as the meadow they had visited in California. He retrieved the blanket and picnic basket from the cargo pod of the bike and carried them over to the shade of the trees, where she helped him to spread the blanket out, and took the basket and unpacked it. He settled down beside her and let her feed him special tidbits, indulging her tremendously, knowing what surely awaited him when the basket's contents were depleted.

When all the containers had been packed away in the basket, she set it aside, off the blanket, and leaned over him, pressing gently on his shoulders until he lay back, his hands under his head, waiting to see what she would do next. She settled down beside him, curled against him, with one hand resting on his chest, humming softly, perfectly content. And then she fell asleep.

He was astounded. She was sleeping? This was not what he had planned at all! At first, he thought to wake her, and then decided against it, and simply lay there quietly, waiting for her to waken. He was not even aware that he had slipped into slumber as well until he awakened to the feel of her soft fingers on his body and the gentle breeze against his bare skin, where she had opened the seals of his tunic without his even being aware of it. He ran his hands over her body, and she sighed and moved against him, and his blood began to heat. And when she began to nibble on his skin, he growled softly at her, and began to pull and tug at her clothing, removing it as swiftly as possible. He rolled them over, so that he hung over her, and kissed her softly everywhere, moving from her face down her neck, over her breasts, and down to her belly, while she continued to touch and taste him as well, sending both of them further and further into the heat of arousal, until he could wait no longer. His fingers probed gently into her, finding her wet and swollen, ready to receive him. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, and tasted her, spreading her wonderful scent over his cheekbones before shifting his body and seating his lok firmly within her body. She moaned and moved beneath him, winding her legs about him, her heels pushing against his buttocks, pulling him even closer against her, her hands pulling and tugging at him. He thrust against her, and she arched up beneath him, crying out, and the flames mounted higher. Everywhere she touched him, his blood burned for her. He began the long, slow strokes that always made her frantic for completion, and was not disappointed in the least. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back, urging him on, and her cries pushed him even further towards the ecstasy that was coming. When he felt her muscles begin to spasm about him, he growled loudly at her, thrusting hard once more, feeling the upwelling heat surge through him into her, and then all was white light and heat and wonder and joy and love.

For some time, they lay there, wound about each other, their hearts pounding, their breath gasping, as they made the slow recovery from their mutual ecstasy. And then he carefully lifted her, and laid her against his side, with her head pillowed on his shoulder, and caressed her gently while they spoke softly to each other, simply enjoying being together in such a lovely place. When the sun began to sink behind the crest of the hills, they reluctantly sat up and began to dress. It was difficult to leave this haven they had found, but they folded up the blanket and placed it back in the cargo pod, and put the picnic basket back on top of it, and mounted up again. He took them straight back toward their home, and landed in the back yard, beside the kitchen door. And immediately, all the children who had been playing in the clan's enclosed yard ran towards them, eager to see this new thing.

For some time, Sarek amused the children by giving them very short rides around the compound, after Elinor securely strapped them in. He did not lift the bike more than a few inches off the ground, but it was enough to make the children squeal in delight. The other adults gathered to watch, several of them having very difficult times in subduing the smiles that wanted to appear on their faces. Only when all the children had been given a ride was he able to park the bike and cut the engine. When he had dismounted, Selek and Varun appeared by his side to ask whether he would need help in constructing a garage to store the bike in. He was quick to accept their offer, knowing that the blowing sands would soon destroy the finish on the bike and damage the engine. A protective building was imperative. Plans were quickly set in motion for the following day, with Varun promising to have the needed supplies delivered shortly after breakfast.

It was some time before he was able to follow Elinor into the house, herding his sons before him. "The sun has set and it is time for baths, and a story before bedtime."

"Will you tell us about riding the bike, sa'mekh? Please."

"I shall indeed. I will tell you about riding it in California, over the great ocean." With that statement, his sons ran into the house quickly, heading straight for the bathing room, while Elinor looked on with astonishment, never having seen them quite that eager for a bath.

Much later, when their sons and daughter were sleeping soundly, they had their own bath, lingering long over it, before slipping into their own bed extremely content with the day's activities.


	38. Chapter 38:Clan and Family

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - Clan and Family**

**New Vulcan**

**June 2273**

**T'Pau**

Parik stood in the solar, watching as the clan's children performed gymnastics in the common, under the supervision and direction of Sytak and T'Olla. When she came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea, he took one from her, stroking her fingers as he did. A deep sense of peace and contentment filled her. She joined him to watch the young ones, bending, stretching, jumping, twisting. And then Sytak made a motion with his hands, and they formed themselves into lines, with the youngest ones in front, and he guided them through the first kata, with T'Olla as his partner. All but the very smallest moved smoothly, with no wasted motions. "Sarek and Selek will be quite pleased with what Sytak has done. When they come to watch, I am certain that they will award the first level to most of the children of our clan. There will be many beaming faces at the clan gathering tomorrow evening."

She leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of warmth, soaking in his strength. "Even T'Rena grows accomplished. She did not fall down once."

A sound which might have been described as a chuckle, if one did not know that it came from a Vulcan male, came from her bondmate. "Indeed, she grows more steady on her feet with each day. And ever more curious about the world around her. She will be more than ready to start her schooling when she has achieved the proper age."

"It does not seem possible that so much time has past since she was born. The pace of life is slower here, there is less stress. Our people are thriving. I find I do not miss the pomp and political maneuvering of our old life at all."

"I do agree with you. There are many things which are missing from our lives which cannot be replaced, but there is much good in this new world of ours. The scarcity of power and industry has led most of our people back to the days when everything was produced by hand, and given many great satisfaction in creating things both of daily use and of beauty. And it has caused many to reconsider the attitudes they had in the past, that only research was a proper vocational path for a Vulcan."

She nodded softly, her eyes still on the children outside. "We have encouraged that. And encouraged as many as possible to learn the old skills, so that they are not forgotten. And the schools are encouraging it as well. Each child is helped to choose a skill to learn, and the best masters are brought in to teach them. One afternoon each week is now dedicated to training in these things."

"I have been requested to come and share with some of the children who have expressed an interest in learning to bind books and repair old things. In the fall I will start with whoever will learn. It is an area where I would greatly appreciate some assistance, for there are few with any skill at all in this field."

"And there are many things in the museum which are in need of repair."

"Indeed, and the repairs go slowly, for the correct materials are often not available, and I must create the paper, or the cured leather, or the correct type of cloth, either by myself, or with the assistance of those skills in that field, if there are any. I must make my own glues, and my own clamps, and everything else that I need. Varun has been invaluable to me, assisting me in creating clamps and presses to hold things together until the glue has set. He also introduced me to the woman who creates the glues he uses on intricate wooden pieces used in construction, and she has helped me to re-create some of the specialty glues that I used to be able to purchase, and now must make myself. If I could find a child who was interested in that subject, and train him or her, it would be of great assistance to me. And I am sure that there are many others who feel the same way."

"Indeed. The apprentice system, which had almost entirely disappeared from our culture, is now flourishing again. One thing which is on the agenda for the clan heads to work on at their next gathering is the revision of the rules of apprenticeship, which are very much out of date, and not well suited to our current situation."

Beside her, he nodded. "Excellent. Once the rules are modernized and formalized and published, perhaps even more will be willing to let their children apprentice themselves to the masters of their choice, and there will be more learning the old skills." He took another sip of his tea, emptying his cup. He took her also now empty cup, and carried them into the kitchen, then returned, just as Sytak and T'Olla released the children, and they all came running towards the house, eager for a cold drink. He had seen T'Boh and T'Sura, in the kitchen, filling glasses with chilled fruit juice.

They stood aside as the children came into the house, walking slowly through the solar and the small dining room, each one taking a glass and moving back into the dining room, out of the way of others still coming in. All were careful, and there was nothing spilled or dropped. Empty glasses were carried to the sink and rinsed, and then the children were trooping back outside again, eager to run about in the warmth of the early evening. Soon the weather would be too hot for them to exercise outside most of the day, so they were taking every advantage to do so now. And right behind them came the very youngest ones, down from the upstairs gather room, with T'Pena guiding them, to play outside for a while before the evening meal. They found themselves joining her, each carrying a small child out the door and setting them down in the sandbox which had been constructed. The three adults seated themselves on the bench placed in the shade of the house and carried on a quiet conversation while the watched the youngest members of the clan crawl about. It was an altogether satisfactory way to end the day.


	39. Chapter 39:One More Time

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - One More TIme**

**New Vulcan**

**July 2273**

**Selek**

Durra was excited about something. There was no mistaking the joy coming through the bond. He could not tell exactly what it was, but he did recall that today was the day she had been scheduled for her yearly examination at Healer House. Apparently things had gone well. He relaxed just slightly, not until then realizing that he had been tense. He was all too aware of her age, and the change that would be coming into her life soon, and how that was going to affect her. From her feelings of elation, he felt sure that she had been told that her hormone levels were still normal. There would be another child added to the family, then, very soon. He was certain of that. He sat quietly for a moment, calming himself, distancing himself from the anticipation he felt. He had not known, until their first child had been conceived, how much he desired to be a father. All of his life, up to that point, he had suppressed the longing, pretended that it was not there. The joy that had flooded through him, there in the cave in the hills, when he had sensed the lifespark within her, had been completely unexpected. He had been so overwhelmed that he had almost exited the cave before dressing. Durra had laughed aloud at him then, giddy with delight.

He remembered the awe he had felt when he held his newborn son for the first time, the overwhelming delight and joy, that threatened to overcome his control. And it had been no less for the second son, nor for their daughter. He loved them all equally, and there was a very strong familial bond between them all. He found himself looking forward to the prospect of another child, and remembered Durra's insistence last time that he provide only female-determining sperm. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands before him on the desk, and sank down into himself, performing the same delicate manipulations that he had done before. They already had two sons, but only one daughter. If what he did actually had any effect, he would provide her with a second daughter, to balance things out.

After a few minutes, he aroused from his trance, and put his mind back on his work. But when the end of the day came, he wasted no time in clearing his desk and shutting up his office. When he walked through the door of their home, he could scent her on the gentle breeze moving through the house from the windows that she had opened. He paused, inhaling deeply. Yes, it was indeed as he had suspected. She came out of the kitchen, pausing to stand near the doorway, looking at him from across the living area, and her face glowed with happiness. He crossed the room swiftly, and raised his hand to caress the side of her face gently. He bent his head, and buried his face against her neck, inhaling deeply, making a soft sound of pleasure as he filled himself with the delicious scent of the hormones she was secreting. She moaned softly in reply, and leaned against him.

"Where are our children?"

"They are at the clan house, with their cousins. They will stay there tonight." She was trembling against him now, anticipating.

"Excellent planning." He spoke no more, but swept her up in his arms, and carried her into their bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him with one foot. He laid her on the bed, and knelt over her, removing her clothing quickly, and then his own.

By the time he had them both bare, she was moving her hands over him, touching him in all the places she had learned that increased his arousal. She stroked his ears softly, pressing the sensitive tips between her fingertips. She nibbled on his neck as he stretched his head to one side, giving her easy access. Her hands ruffled through the soft hair on his chest as she bit first the side of his neck, and then his shoulder, while he shuddered over her, enflamed almost past endurance. And he was not idle as she did this, but kissed her face and neck and breasts, cradling their heavy softness in his hands as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He worked his way down her body, tasting and touching, as she moved beneath him, moaning and sighing. And when he reached her belly, she spread her legs apart, inviting him. He buried his face against her, rubbing the wetness he found on her soft tissues over his face before using his tongue to stimulate her. She bucked her hips up at him, clutching at his head, pulling him closer, crying out in pleasure. And when he could wait no longer, he rose, guiding his swollen lok into her body, shaking with the need he felt, and the feel of her, pulling him in, holding him tight.

He began to thrust, sliding almost out of her body with each stroke, and then back in, deeply. And she tightened her muscles about him with each thrust, causing him to groan and growl at her, as their arousal grew and grew, until she arched up under him, crying out his name, her body convulsing in ecstasy, drawing him after her into the heat. He felt it then, from deep within his body, surging up, pouring out into her waiting womb, hot and heavy, and he surrendered and let it possess him.

He hung over her, supporting himself so that he did not crush her, his heart pounding in his side, his breath coming in fast pants, and looked down at her, smiling, glowing, and his heart was filled to overflowing. Carefully he raised himself and slid out of her body, rolling to one side and gathering her up so that her head rested on his shoulder. They lay there, silently, slowly returning to normal breathing, normal heartbeats, until she began to whisper softly against his neck.

"Her name will be T'Ula."

"And if the new child is not a girl?" There was a trace of amusement in his voice, which she plainly heard.

"I have faith that you will not disappoint me so." She almost laughed, nuzzling against him. And then she sighed, and moved her hands on him. "But just in case, you must continue to concentrate on producing only female-determining sperm until you can detect our child's lifespark."

He pulled her even closer against him, full of joy, and assured her that he would do so. And then he pulled her over him, and proved to her that he was as fully capable as a younger man, ready to please her again. And she moaned and trembled, and rocked her body against him, bringing them both quickly back to the white hot ecstasy that filled their bond until it shone silver all about them.

After that, they slept. And when they woke, the first thing that she did was pull his face down to her belly to detect whether they had been successful or not. When he raised his face to her, smiling broadly, she knew that she would have another daughter. And she thanked him profusely, making him somewhat late in arriving at his office that morning.


	40. Chapter 40:More Beginnings

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Forty - More Beginnings**

**New Vulcan**

**August 2273**

**Varun**

Parik was waiting for him when he came through the front door of the clan house. "I was speaking with our neighbors this afternoon while I was watching the children, and they are moving to the new settlement that was approved by the Counsel of Elders last week. The house is available to purchase. They have agreed to let you inspect the house to determine a fair price."

He quickly agreed, and followed Parik back out the door and through the gate in the fence to the house next door to the clan house, the only one on that side of the street that was not inside the stone fence surrounding the compound. The neighbors bade them enter, and stood aside, giving him freedom to roam the house, looking at its construction, making a mental list of what would be needed to bring it up to the standards of the other houses in the compound.

When he was finished, he thanked them, and told them that he would recommend that the clan purchase their home. He would go to T'Pau with a price, and the rest would be up to her. He and Parik walked back to the clan house silently, not wanting to discuss the purchase where they might be overheard. Inside, Parik led the way to the suite of rooms he and T'Pau occupied, and there was T'Pau, pouring out tea. They all sat around the small table in the outer room of the suite, and discussed the house.

"The woodwork and floors must be sanded and revarnished, and the interior walls repainted. The plumbing and lighting seem to be without problem, and the fixtures in the kitchen are adequate, although they will need replacing in a few years. The stasis unit was not new when it was installed, nor were the cooking elements."

Parik nodded. "During the first phase of construction, many used components where made available by other planets in the Federation. That is probably where they came from."

Varun agreed, and continued. "The roof and exterior walls are sound, as are the window fittings. The house is in reasonably good shape, although not as sound as the new ones I have built."

T'Pau listened carefully. "Then, if we purchase this house, it would only take a week of time from your crews to make it ready for someone new to live in?"

Varun thought for a moment, and then nodded. "That is a good approximation. There would be additional time to tear down the stone wall and rebuild it to enclose this house. There would be some stone left over, which could be used to repair the existing fence where necessary, or to build that fountain you have been suggesting to me."

T'Pau looked back at him, her lips quirking up slightly. "Indeed. A fountain of stone in the center of our compound?"

Varun simply nodded, saying nothing.

"Give me the price then."

She was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Yes, we can afford this. The price of the house, plus the labor of your crew for the sanding and varnishing. The clan itself will do the fence rebuilding and the fountain construction. Under Selek's supervision, of course. But it will be up to you to lay the necessary plumbing."

Varun readily agreed, and rose to join his family for end-meal, while T'Pau and Parik wrote up the offer for the house. Parik went next door and delivered it, and then returned and accompanied T'Pau, T'Rena and Saavik into the clan's small dining room. There would be a fourth house available to the clan, soon, for whoever might need it. He wondered whether there would be more slaves rescued, or others in dire need brought to the new home world, that they could extend the protection of their clan to, or would the houses simply sit empty until some of the children were grown enough to move into them. Only time would tell, and none of his musings would have any effect.

**Parik**

It was the following end-week, while the clan was working on the fencing, that he saw Sesuk straighten up and look across the green of the compound toward the house he shared with T'Pena. He stepped to Sesuk's side just as the other man turned. "I must go to her. It is her time."

"I will tell T'Pau. She will send someone to Healer House. And some of the women will come to help. Go quickly, for she must not be alone at this time." He said nothing of the concerns everyone in the clan felt, for T'Pena was old for a first birth, but she had faithfully followed all the directions from the healers, and it was not felt that she was in danger. Silently he alerted T'Pau, and went to Selek, who alerted Durra. It was not two minutes later that he saw Durra emerge from her kitchen and cross the common towards the house where Sesuk now waited with T'Pena. He directed his attention back to the stones then, knowing that everything was under control.

When he came into the clan house in the evening, tired and sore, ready for a hot shower, T'Pau greeted him with the news that T'Pena's labor was progressing slowly. He nodded. It was not unexpected. It was not until the next afternoon that Sesuk came across the commons, entering the clan house through the solar door, giving them the news that his son Stehk had been born, whole and healthy, and that T'Pena, while very tired, had suffered no injury. The entire clan rejoiced quietly with the new parents, bringing food and performing chores around the house, leaving the new parents to marvel over the new life they had produced.


	41. Chapter 41:Drawing Closer

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Forty-one - Drawing Closer**

**In Space**

**September 2273**

**Sybok**

Wearily he carried his duffle down the ramp and off the ship, and headed into the sprawling hubbub of the port. He was so very tired of changing ships, constantly looking for one headed in a more direct approach to where he wanted to go. And just when he found a good ship, one he was happy to serve on, it turned and headed back away from where he needed to go. He was tired of making new friends and leaving them behind, just when they were beginning to understand him. He repressed a sigh, and headed across the large open area, to where he saw a jobs board, glowing in the dim lighting of the area that was surrounded by bars and by-the-hour bedrooms.

He stood looking up at the board, uncomprehending, for several minutes. He was that tired. After all, he had worked almost seventy-hours straight with no break, to get that cargo off-loaded and collect his pay. Once again he read the heading at the top of the screen, and it finally sunk in. He was in the correct sector of space! He was finally approaching his target. He let his duffle slide down to the ground, and stood there, swaying slightly, filled with relief. A few more months, surely no more, and he would be within shuttle range of his destination.

He scanned the board. There were no ships going in the desired direction. Not a single one. He was frustrated almost beyond belief. Here he was, where he wanted to be, and he couldn't move on. He hoisted his duffle to his shoulder again and headed on across the open space, wanting out of this area that catered to crew members on short leave, and into a quieter sector where he might find a room to rent until he could find another ship.

It took him almost an hour to find a quiet corridor, lined with establishments that catered to the locals. He found a room in a business that also provided good quality meals, and then arranged to perform odd jobs for the owner to offset his costs. He stayed there a whole week before a ship docked that was heading more-or-less where he wanted to go. It was with great relief that he repacked his duffle and boarded. He wanted no more long delays.

When they were into space, and he had time to examine his quarters, he discovered there was a current news feed, and he searched immediately for news of his family. He found small articles, spanning the last year, telling of events on New Vulcan. Occasionally he could catch a glimpse of Sarek or T'Pau, usually in the setting of the Government Building. He breathed easier, knowing those two still lived. He wondered how they were doing, and what other members of his family might still live, but there was no way to tell.

It was after he had been aboard for almost a month, and they were nearing their first port, that he found the documentary on the newly established history museum, and its director, another member of his clan. He did not recognize this man, but the name echoed in his mind. There was something, from his childhood, that he should know, but the memory would not come clear. It was frustrating. He watched the documentary three times, observing small details, watching the shape of the building, the small objects displayed in every corner of the rooms that they were shown through. So few things to have survived. But these things did survive, and were well taken care of. It was an effort worthy of his clan.

He felt somehow lightened after that, knowing that the existence of his people was not entirely hand-to-mouth. If they could build a university, and a history museum, they were doing well. And Government House was no small building, either. He found himself eager to arrive, to look around, and see what had been built, to find a way to contribute himself. But always, in the back of his mind, lingering the thought that he might not be welcomed, that his family might turn away from him as he had turned away from them. He tried not to dwell on this, for if it was what happened, there was nothing that he might do about it. All he could do was to continue on his way, and prepare himself as best he could to be a contributing member of the new society.


	42. Chapter 42:Teaching

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Forty-two - Teaching**

**New Vulcan**

**October 2273**

**Tarel**

The new school year had started off without more than the usual number of problems. The enrollment was at an all-time high. And yet he still had time, after all the duties connected with actually running the school, to teach. He leaned back in his chair, relishing the idea. He had never wished to give up teaching, and so far, he had been able to continue. Only one class a semester, it was true, but still, he was teaching. Each semester he had a new group of students, willing and eager to learn. He pushed them hard, filling them with knowledge, forcing them to learn to use that knowledge until it became a habit. And at the end of each semester, he watched them leave him, and go on to other classes, other instructors, with the knowledge that he had taught them well, and they had learned what he wished to teach them. And always, some few of them came back to him later on, and asked questions, and wanted to work in the labs with him. These few made him glow with suppressed pride in their accomplishments. For it was their own accomplishments that enabled them to work with him in the labs, not his doing by any means. He was only there to guide, to show them the way. It was up to them to learn.

The bell rang, out in the hall, signifying the end of the last class of the day. He reached for the thin case that he carried back and forth each day, and slid a few papers into it for reading after end-meal. He picked up the case and the container in which T'Sura packed his lunch each day, and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him. He nodded to T'Mamu, who was preparing to leave as well, and headed outside, down the dusty paths toward the clan compound. It was fifth-day, and there were two days before him, that he could spend with his family and clan. His lips quirked up slightly, and his step lightened. His second son, Salak, would soon celebrate the third anniversary of his birth, and could talk of nothing else. And T'Sura was in the final quarter of her pregnancy, and their daughter was growing well and both were healthy. All was right in his world.

He arrived home to find everything in turmoil. Sebak had fallen from the highest point of the climbing rungs of the playground equipment. The healers were just leaving, and quietly assured him that there had been no significant injury. His son had had the breath knocked out of him, and suffered minor cuts and abrasions, but there were no broken bones, and no internal injuries. There was a minor concussion, however, and Sebak would need to spend the next two days in bed in a dimly lit room, until he had recovered.

He hastened to his son's room, and found T'Sura there, sitting beside the bed with Salak in her lap. He knelt down beside her, and she reached out, grasping his hand, needing his comfort. "The healers say he will return to normal within two days, but that he must remain quiet until then. How shall I keep him quiet?"

He could sense her turmoil, and sent her a wave of comfort and strength. "We shall take turns, sitting with him, distracting him so that he does not perceive this time as a punishment for falling."

She looked at him doubtfully, not believing that it would be so simple to keep their active son quiet for so long. He stroked her fingers gently, assuring her that they would manage.

And so they did, taking turns. She sang to him, both songs he knew already, and could sing along with her, and songs he had never heard before. By the time he was up, out of bed, and running around again, he had learned all the words and tunes to three new songs, and had almost learned a fourth.

He brought in his vluhn, and showed the young boy how to hold his fingers and how much pressure to use to produce the different tones. How tapping differed from brushing, and why sometimes you tapped the center of the drum, and sometimes the edges, and occasionally the rim. Sebak was fascinated, and soon learned two of the basic rhythms, delighting his father and surprising his mother. His younger brother came and sat on the end of the bed and listened, eager for his own chance to learn.

Sesuk came, and let the weary parents take a rest, and told stories until the young boy drowsed off, and then tiptoed out. T'Pau came, and performed a tea service, just as though she were entertaining guests of the highest rank. Sebak was awed, and copied her every move, not spilling one drop. Parik came, and brought scraps of thin leather, and taught the eager boy how to cut and glue them to form a cover for one of his favorite story books, which was showing much wear.

And Tarel realized, on first-day, as he prepared to leave his family, that the whole clan had been involved in teaching, to keep that young mind alert and aware while it healed. He was not the only one who enjoyed teaching, it seemed.


	43. Chapter 43:Found

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Forty-three - Found**

**New Vulcan**

**November 2273**

**T'Pau**

She entered the small room Varun had created for her when her rooms were renovated before T'Rena was born, to be used as an office. She was extremely grateful that he had done so. Now there was a place where she could go, and shut the door, and no one would disturb her. She worked on the clan's finances here, and negotiated with other clan leaders over matters both small and great, in total privacy. And in this small room was the only com-link in the clan house. When anyone in the clan needed to make a subspace call, or a local call, or that matter, and needed privacy, there was the place where they came.

She seated herself at the desk, sitting the small tray she carried down first. She poured herself a cup of tea from the insulated pot on the tray, and reached over to turn the com-link on. It was time to communicate with the investigator she had hired several years before. Once a quarter he called, and told her of his findings. At first, he had had little to report. The trail had been years cold, and of course the Vulcan spaceport no longer existed, nor did most of the people who had worked there. It had taken him some time to find the trail, and then to follow it, but he had persisted, and for this she was thankful. Their wayward boy had traveled far. She did not know what he had been fleeing from, but whatever it was, it had taken him to the very edge of explored space.

And then he had headed back. The last two reports had told of his travels back towards the sector of space where New Vulcan was located. There had been one short-term employment after another, with each one leading closer and closer to the clan's new homeworld. She hardly dared to hope that he was seeking to return home, but that did seem to be the most logical explanation. And now it was time to hear the latest findings. She took several deep, slow breaths, steadying herself, and sipped on her tea, waiting for the com-link to chime with the incoming call.

As soon as she saw the face of the man she had hired, she knew that this time was different. There was an air of suppressed excitement about him, and a smile upon his face. "Greetings, T'sai. I hope that all is well with your clan."

"I thank you for your interest. All here are well. What news do you have for me today?" She waited impatiently for him to speak, certain that he had something important to tell her.

"I have been able to follow the trail with no problems this time. The man you seek is in this sector of space. He is coming closer with every ship he serves upon. His next port-of-call will be in two days on a planet not fifty light-years from the one upon which you live." The man sat back, beaming. "I can give you the subspace coordinates for the ship he is on currently. I have been in contact with the home office of the company that owns the ship and confirmed that he is indeed serving on it."

She set her teacup down hastily, almost spilling the tea. She quivered, trying to control herself. "Please transmit the coordinates to me as quickly as possible. You have indeed earned the bonus which was promised to you. I will transmit the credits as soon as I have spoken with my grandson."

The man on the other end of the conversation leaned forward and keyed something into his com-link, and then looked up at her, smiling broadly. "If you required any further services from me, please do not hesitate. This investigation has been most interesting."

She nodded, barely able to control herself. There at the bottom of the screen was the information that she needed to contact Sybok!

Once the channel was closed, she sat quietly for several minutes, composing herself. And then she carefully typed in the coordinates she had been given. Within a few moments she found herself speaking with the communications officer on the cargo transport where Sybok was employed, and then she found herself waiting, while he was contacted and told to report to his quarters for a personal subspace call. And then, then there he was, older, more muscular, but most definitely Sybok.

He stared at her, unbelieving, not speaking, while she looked back at him, unable to say a word. And then he whispered at her. "Ko'mekh-il, is that really you?"

"Indeed Sybok, it is I." She was quiet then, for a moment before continuing. "You have been very hard to find, sa-fu-al. Very hard. I have been searching for you for many years."

"I have been coming home as fast as I could. When I heard the news, I immediately stopped my wandering and began to head home. I could do nothing else."

"It has taken you many years to reach us."

"It was necessary to work for my passage."

"I will send credit to your next port-of-call so that you can return to us as fast as possible."

"That will not be necessary, ko'mekh-il. I have saved my earnings. Whatever was not necessary for living expenses between ships, or that I did not use to further my education, I have saved, for the use of the clan. There is no need to send me credit." He held himself up, straight and proud.

She looked at him, the prodigal son that no one had expected anything of. He had educated himself? And saved his wages to contribute to the clan? Inside, she glowed with pride and happiness. On the outside, she was cool, and in control. "Then, as clan matriarch, I order you to use whatever credits are necessary to secure the fastest possible transport from your next port-of-call. The clan awaits your return. You will contact me as soon as you have arranged transport and give me the details."

He could only agree to do as she asked. There was no other option. She gave him the coordinates for the clan's com-link, and then she signed off. He sat there, stunned. He was most definitely going home.


	44. Chapter 44:Getting Ready

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Forty-Four - Getting Ready**

**New Vulcan**

**December 2273**

**Sarek**

When T'Pau came, and gave him her news, he scarce knew what to say. In fact, he could not truly say anything. He simply sat there, overcome, until she reached out and gently touched his hand. "He is returned to us, my son."

Her words etched themselves on his heart. His son, whom he had thought lost and gone, was found! T'Pau had spoken with him. He would be here, on New Vulcan, in only a few weeks. He found that all his logic had deserted him, and he simply sat there, reveling in the knowledge that Sybok _wished _to return, that he had worked diligently to ensure that he would return to them educated, and not penniless. He still was not entirely sure what had driven his first-born son to flee from family, homeworld, all that he had known, but he was most certainly sure that it would never be spoken of unless Sybok wished it. He would do or say nothing which might cause he to flee again.

At length, he raised his head and looked at his mother, his matriarch. "We must prepare a place for him. So that he knows that he is welcome."

T'Paul nodded. "Varun must ensure that all our empty houses are ready for occupancy, so that he may choose the one he wishes. Others of the clan will ensure that each house has enough linens for one bed, and enough dishes in the kitchen. When he has made a choice, then we can take things from the other empty houses to fill out the one he has chosen, or he can purchase new things if he prefers, but we must ensure that there is enough in all houses that whichever one he chooses is ready for him to move into."

Sarek nodded. Yes, that they must do. And other things, as well. "He will not know what has happened to us since coming here. Perhaps it might be best to prepare a short history for him, so that he might read it on his way here. There are many new people in our clan, who he will not know, nor understand how they came to be a part of us."

"This is wise. I will begin on this document this very day. We can send it to him by subspace, so that he will have a chance to accustom himself to the new names. And understand that all these people are as much a part of our clan now as he is, himself."

Sarek sighed. "He may find it very strange here. The culture is much changed from Vulcan that was."

T'Pau's eyes unfocused for a moment, and then she nodded, just slightly. "And perhaps that will be better for him. Perhaps the changes will make him more able to accept us. It may be that whatever it was that chafed him so that he could not stay among us is now gone from our culture, or so changed that it will no longer cause him such discomfort."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps his years of wandering have changed him, and he will be more ready to bend, rather than break."

"I do not see how his years apart from us could have failed to change him in many ways. He was a child of privilege, who had never had to work or struggle for anything, always surrounded by family, and servants who assisted him in whatever he wished to do. And then he was alone, friendless, with no means of support, and no profession to sustain him. He has had to learn many hard lessons, I am sure. He left us a boy, and returns a man."

.

When T'Pau had left, Sarek sat alone for a while, absorbing all that she had said, and then he went, and interrupted Elinor at her work, where she was setting up the next issue of the newspaper, and shared his news with her. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and he felt her joy flowing through their bond. "Oh, Sarek, I'm so happy for you! I know how you have worried over him, all alone out there somewhere by himself. And now he will return to us, and meet all the new members of the clan. We must prepare a feast to celebrate!"

"You wish to celebrate the return of someone you have never met?"

"Did we not celebrate when Saavik was brought to us? And Dena and Denar? Did we not celebrate when Sesuk and all the others were rescued from captivity and restored to their lives? How can we not celebrate when Sybok is restored to us?"

He had no answer for her at all, and folded her into his arms, holding her tightly, until their children came running to see why there was no end-meal. And then he sat down, right on the floor in the newspaper office, and pulled them all into his lap, and told them that their oldest brother would be here soon, to live in one of the empty houses in the compound, and that they must welcome him when he came. There was much commotion then, until Elinor looked down at them and reminded them to behave, and then they settled down, and began to ask questions, and he answered them as best he could, while Elinor went and set out the food.


	45. Chapter 45:Home at Last

**Maat S'chn T'gai Vol 2**

**Chapter Forty-Five - Home at Last**

**New Vulcan**

**January 2274**

**Sybok**

He purchased passage in the smallest cabin available that had a full communications package. He spent most of his time in his cabin, watching the latest news-feeds. He socialized very little with the other passengers, finding nothing in common with them. He even took the majority of his meals in his cabin. When he was not watching the news-feeds, or exercising, he re-read the document that his grandmother had sent him, familiarizing himself with the new members of his clan, learning the occupations of each of the adults, and the names of the small children and who their parents were. He did not wish to be inundated with names and faces to learn all at once.

When the ship on which he had taken passage was in orbit around New Vulcan, he quickly packed his duffle and proceeded to the shuttle which would take him down to the surface. There was only one other passenger disembarking here, a trader hoping to open a new trade alliance. The trip down was quick, and when he emerged into the light and heat, he was immediately struck by how similar this world was to the one on which he had been born.

He stepped quickly down the ramp, and crossed the bare ground to the lines marking the edge of the area that would be lashed by heat and wind when the shuttle lifted off. And there he found two people waiting for him - his father and his grandmother. He knelt down before them, dropping his duffle on the ground, and bowed his head and extended his hands, palm to palm, towards his grandmother. Before he could speak, she had clasped his hands between hers, and he felt the outpouring of her love, and joy that he had returned to them. He swallowed hard, trying to preserve his outward tranquility, and then he felt the warmth of his father's hand on the top of his head.

"Rise, my son, for you are very welcome here."

His father's voice was hoarse with suppressed emotion, and warmth coursed though Sybok from that light touch. He was full of love, bursting with joy, and he blinked hard to prevent the tears from falling from his eyes. And then they were gently tugging at him to rise, so he stood, and picked up his duffle again, and went with them down the dusty path to the clan compound.

He marveled when he saw the size of the wall that had been built, and the number of houses that it enclosed. True, none of the houses, even the largest one which had two stories, was nearly as large as the house on the estate his father had owned on Vulcan, but he had not seen so large a compound elsewhere on their walk. His father opened the gate before the two-storied house and stepped inside, holding the gate open while his grandmother walked through. He followed, standing there, looking.

His grandmother turned toward him. "This is the clan house. The upper story is our gather room, where the entire clan meets for quarterly business meetings, and to celebrate the naming of newly-born children, and the bonding of members of our clan, and other such occasions. On the lower floor are three suites. Your cousins, T'Boh and T'Sura, daughters of your uncle Silek, live in two of them with their families and the third is where I live with my bondmate Parik and our daughter T'Rena, and Saavik, who was rescued from slavery by StarFleet."

He nodded. "I have read the document which you sent to me and am familiar with those names."

T'Pau nodded. "Come inside then, and sit in our solar, and have a cool drink, and meet some of your cousins."

And so he followed her in, and sat in the room at the back of the house, with all the small plants growing around them, and sipped fruit juice, and met his cousins T'Boh and T'Sura, who were only very small children when he had left Vulcan.

And after a while, his father picked up his duffle, and indicated that he should follow, and stepped out the back door of the house, showing him the playground equipment that would soon be full of children, as it was almost time for school to be out and the younger children to wake from their naps. And he showed him the empty houses and told him to pick one for his own. He scarce knew how to choose, for he had never expected that he would be allocated an entire house. "Show me which house is yours, sa-mekh."

And so Sarek pointed out which house was his, and which was Selek's, and then told him which clan members lived in the other occupied houses as well. And so he choose a house from the four which had been offered to him, picking the one on the back side of the compound, between two other empty houses, which was located across from the house where T'Dena lived, between Sarek and Selek. And his father walked across the compound with him, and showed him through the house, explaining that the house was not yet fully furnished, but that there should be enough furniture and linens, and other items for him to manage until he should decided how he wished to furnish the remainder of the house. After so many years of cramped quarters, now he had a whole house to himself! It was difficult to comprehend.

He invited his father to sit, but there was only one chair in the living area, so they sat at the table in the kitchen, which had two chairs. And Sarek filled him in on more things that T'Pau had not included in her document, details about his job at Government House, and how he had met his current bondmate. And Sybok told his father of his wanderings, and how he had slowly come to realize that he had made a serious error in leaving his family and his culture and striking off on his own. But he had had no expectation of being welcomed back, and so he continued to wander, until he heard of the destruction of Vulcan, and then he knew that he must return. The voyage back had been long, and he had worked hard, but he had persevered, and now here he sat.

Sarek reached out, and laid his fingers against Sybok's, where they lay upon the table, and once again he felt the warmth of joy and love flow into him. He lifted his eyes to his father's and saw the brightness there, that indicated unshed tears, and marveled at the depth of forgiveness that his family had offered him.

They sat there, quietly, enjoying one another's company, until Sarek indicated that it was almost time for end-meal. "And the entire clan will be at the clan house this evening, to welcome you."

"Then I must wash, and put on my best clothing, so that they do not think me ill-mannered."

Sarek nodded. "I will go and fetch Elinor, and my children, and we will meet you at the clan house. Come in the back door, that we went out of, for that is the one that most people use."

Sybok nodded, and rose, and went into the bedroom with the bed and small chest with a lamp on it, and unpacked his duffle, hanging his clothing in the closet, and putting his underwear in the drawers of the small chest. There was not a lot of it, for he had lived out of that one duffle for many years. Perhaps now that he was to stay in one place, he might acquire a few more things. There was little in his duffle besides his small wardrobe, and most of it went into the bathing room, on the counter there.

He removed his clothing, and took a quick shower, marveling in the hot water that had no time limit on it. Quickly he dried himself, and dressed in clean clothing, putting the clothing he had worn on the ship into the container he found in the closet of his bedroom. And then he left his house, still marveling over the fact that it was HIS house, and walked across the compound and into the solar of the clan house.

Immediately he was engulfed. Children clustered about him, begging for tales of his travels. The adults were not quite so unrestrained, but all were eager to introduce themselves, and make it plain that he was welcome here. One of the small girls took him by the hand and tugged him up the stairs, and showed him where he was to sit, and so he sat and waited while the food was carried up the stairs, and the small children were buckled into their chairs, and everyone sat down, each family together.

When they were all seated, they joined hands, all around the large u-shaped table, which he realized was many small tables set next to each other. It was an excellent idea, for the tables could be re-arranged as the number in the clan grew. T'Pau spoke a short blessing, and then the dishes began to be passed about the table. He was astounded at the variety of foods. There were some he did not recognize, but the people seated on either side of him quietly told him what they were, and he tried a small helping of everything. Apparently, each of the families had provided part of the food, cooking it in their own kitchens, and carrying it to the clan house to share.

After the meal, the dishes were all carried downstairs, but again he was not allowed to help, being told that this evening, and only this evening, he was a guest, and would do no work. From this evening on, he would be treated like any other member of the clan, and be expected to carry dishes, or move furniture, or whatever else needed doing. He was quite willing to do any of those things, and even more. But this evening, apparently, his main duty was to entertain children. And so he seated himself on one of the flat pillows that were stacked in the corners of the room, as he saw others doing, and the children came and surrounded him, and he spoke the the great distance between the stars, and the ships that moved in that expanse, carrying people and cargo from one planet to another.

Eventually, the children began to tire, and parents gathered them up, and took their leave. And his grandmother and father led him down the stairs, and took a small room, containing a desk with a comlink sitting on it. His grandmother left the room, closing the door behind her, and his father seated himself before the comlink and keyed in a subspace address. And there, on the screen before, appeared the face of his younger brother, grown into a man.

It was good to speak to him, and to see his bondmate, and children. He felt a pang, when he saw the two young children standing there. He had felt that when he had met the young children that were his half-siblings as well. He had suppressed this feeling, putting it aside to ponder later, but he was well aware that he now hungered for a family of his own, children of his own seed to nurture and love. He had less than six years before he must find a mate, but surely there must be someone here that he could learn to care for. He had seen the faces of his cousins, of his father and his step-mother, and of the other adults in the clan, and knew that here there were no marriages of convenience or politics. These bondmates cared for each other, and it was very obvious. And he wanted this, for himself, wanted it badly, he now knew.

When he sat alone, in the chair in the living area of his own home, with the single lamp glowing softly at his elbow, he thought hard about these things. Both his father and that other aged male, who seemed so familiar to him, had chosen Human women for their bondmates. And none of the other clan members seemed in the least upset about it. Their children were treated the same as any of the others. And he knew that Saavik, and T'Dena's eldest son as well, were only half Vulcan. So he would not be limited in his choice, but could select someone who would be compatible with him, and had interests in the things he was interested in, and not be restricted to someone who would bring a powerful alliance to his clan. He realized now that this was one of the things that he had fled from, long ago. He had barely noticed when the slight bond that had existed between him and the girl his father and grandmother had chosen for him had been severed, shortly after he had fled Vulcan. He had only seen her a few times, and had not had any friendship with her at all. Nor had he desired any. Now he would have a chance for something else, something deeper.

He marveled over the things he had seen this evening - the elders with very young children, the cousin of his grandfather, who had been seated by a young almost a hundred years younger than he was, but who was obviously to be his bondmate, the second son of his father's new bondmate, with curly hair, and his even younger sister, whose hair was both curly and red! And no one had remarked on any of these unusual things, taking them completely as normal. And all three of the children of that elder male who seemed so familiar had had very wavy hair, as did both of Spock's children. And there was apparently another serving on the same ship as Spock who had proved to be a distant relative and was now a part of their clan, who had also bonded to a Human woman, one who was blond. So in the future, there might be a member of the clan with blond hair! He shook his head, trying to comprehend the differences he found in the culture of his people.

At one point in the evening, he had been watching the two young people who he knew must be the ones rescued along with the elders from the slave camps. And that elder so looked so familiar had spoken softly to him, telling him that their mothers appeared to have been sisters, and that he suspected that they had been Betazed. He knew that race, and that they were powerful telepaths. Not touch-telepaths, as the Vulcans were, but full telepaths. He wondered what differences that would make in them, and whether it would make it easier or more difficult for them to form bonds. And Saavik, that child who had come to them half-wild, was half Romulan, that had been established from the beginning. What a variety they had, just in the one clan! He wondered about the other clans, and whether they were as mixed. But surely, there must be some mixing of the races in the other clans, for so many had been lost when Vulcan was destroyed, and it was not nearly as common for the women of Vulcan to take off-world positions as it was for the men. There must have been many men who lost their bondmates, but survived, or who had not yet reached the age where they must take a mate to ensure their survival, who had not been able to find a Vulcan mate. This was one of the things that he was intensely curious about, and in the coming weeks he would look about this new world, and observe, and then he would ask questions. He was not certain yet, but he thought perhaps he might choose a mate from another culture, another race. One who was freer with her emotions than most Vulcan women. One who would not be upset with him if he expressed his own emotions. He felt that that would be right for him. But he must give it much thought, and meditate on it, before he made this important decision. And he must find the right woman as well, and get to know her, before he made his final decision.

He sighed and rose from the chair, and turned out the lamp, making his way through the darkened house to his own bedroom, undressing and laying down in his own bed for the first time. It was a unique experience, and one he had never expected to occur. He was home. And for the first time in a very long time, he fell immediately to sleep, and slept deeply for almost six hours before awakening.


End file.
